PGSM Chicago PI Act 1
by au49er
Summary: What do you get when you cross wanted with assassins creed with LA noire? The year is 1977. A normal P.I takes a case that will chance his life forever. I dont own sailor moon or the characters or any of the songs. only me and the mina in this story. As she and me are base off of my life events. Rated T for teen for: strong action violence, mild language, sexual content.


Friday October 17th 1977 11:27A.M. It was a cold, wet and rainy day in October. I was busy listening to The Beatles Come Together on my radio and putting some 45's in my mag when my phone rang. I had planned to take the day off and spend some time with a couple of buddies of mine. My buddies travel light and there fun to have around. One travels in a holster, the other in a flask. My name is Samuel Ownby. But what other people call me is another story. "H-hello?" A worried voice said through the phone. The dames voice sounded like someone running there nails across a chalkboard. But it meant I had a case. She sounded like a case herself but I don't choose my clients. "Samuel's private eye office, how can I help you?" I said turning the radio down. "Is this, sniff, Samuel Own buy?"  
"It's pronounced Own bee..." I said tapping my finger nails on my desk. Nobody seems to get my last name right, I guess I must be spacial. "What can I help you with miss..?"  
"Serena Tsukino and I, sniff, need someone to help me."  
"Great..." The last thing I wanted this morning was a case but the dame was very persuasive and the sound of greenbacks slapping across my palm is music to my ears any day. Besides, I have two loans to pay. Loan my probation officer and Loan my bookie. "So what's the case?" I said calmly. "My husband went missing four days ago, my husband Darien Shields is a FBI agent and I think he might have been kidnaped!" She started to cry heavily. The dames cries were hitting octaves usually reserved for calling dogs. "Ok, ok just calm down Serena and tell me how this all happened from the start."  
"Ok...well it all started five days ago, Darien just got back from work and he was really nervous for some reason, he told me something happened at work and we had to leave town in the morning, but when I woke up he was gone and there was...was blood everywhere!" She started to cry again. "I know this is hard for you Serena but is there anything else that you think might help?, Anything at all?" She went quite for a few seconds. "Well...I remember that he had a suitcase when he came home, But the thing is that he doesn't own a suitcase."  
"Hmm...ok that's enough for now, I'll help you Serena, I want you to stop by my office tomorrow at 1:45 so I can ask you some more questions ok?"  
"Ok...thank you...Samuel." *click* "Great...well there goes my weekend." I said taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes... My name is Samuel Ownby, Age 22, Scorpio, 5 feet 7 inches, Blood type A, Black hair, Hazil eyes, Weight 151 pounds. I've been a private eye for 3 years but all the blues in town say I have the skill of a 32 year old. Working in Chicago Illinois, one of the meanest places in the US is a tough job, but then im a tough guy. Some people don't like a audience when they work. Enough of them have told me with blunt instruments that im a phrenologist's dream come true. If my work was as good as my aim I'd be on easy street. But instead I got a office on 31st street and a nasty relationship with a string of IRS agents. I decided I would look up Serena and Darien's files to better understand this case. I went downstairs to the lobby to see my secretary. "Michele?, do you have any info on a Miss Serena Tsukino?" I said walking down the stairs. "Well I just updated your files yesterday so lets take a look shall we?" She said giving me a smile as she started to look through her files. Michelle Kaioh, Age 19, Pisces, 5 feet 11 inches, Blood type O, Green hair, Light blue eyes, Weight 150 pounds. I met Michelle at a local comic book store four years ago. And we've been friends ever since. She needed a job right after high school and I needed a woman's touch on my file cabinet so things worked out for both of us. "Here you are Mr. Ownby." Michelle said handing me the file. "I already told you Michelle to call me Samuel, were friends, no need to be formal."  
"And I already told you that I'll call you Samuel when you take me out on a date."  
"Are you still on that?" I said taking the file from her hand. "Maybe..." She said as she sat down at her desk. I shook my head as I started to walk up the steps. *I get to the top of the stairs and look down at her* "Maybe I might ask you out on a date when you stop flirting with every guy (and girl) that walks through that door."  
"Well I can't help it if every person that walks through that door finds me interesting." She said very cocky. "...Whatever..." I said as I walked into my office hearing a faint giggling. I sat down in my chair and opened up Serena's file. Serena Tsukino, Age 16, Cancer, 5 feet 5 inches, Blood type O, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Weight 136 pounds, Works part time at the school, Lives on 213 south 2nd street, Married Darien Shields in 76, No children. There was no information on Darien. I'm guessing because he's a FBI agent. If im going to get any info on Darien It's going to have to come through Serena. It was only 12:33 so I still had the whole day ahead of me. I told myself I would call it a day early. I had no case's for today so I figured I would go home and watch some T.V. Just then Michelle came through the door with a letter. "Mr. Ownby, Mina sent me a message reminding you about your Date today at 3:30." She said with one hand on her hip. "Great, just what I need today..." I said rolling my eyes and getting out of my chair and grabbing a necklace of the table. "I don't know what you see in her Mr. Ownby..." Michelle said all moody. "I already told you we're not dating, she just needs some help with her school fair BBQ." I said locking my office door. "Ah-huh sure she does." She said smiling. "Hey Michelle, lock up when your done today ok?" I said as I walked out the front door. "Ok...Mr. Ownby." Michele said with a grin on her face. "Ha ha funny." I said Sarcastically while closing the door. *click* "Well next stop, Mina's school, I just hope she doesn't pull something like last time." I said with a worried look in my face. It was 13 blocks to Mina's school so it would take awhile till I got there so I put on my necklace and started my long walk. Mina Aino, Age 16, Libra, 5 feet 6 inches, Blood type B, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Weight 134 pounds. Me and Mina grew up together in Chicago and went to the same school. When she was six, she would come to me during recess and hide behind when some boys were picking on her at school. And we would always play after we got home. She even helped me with my homework from time to time. But her mom never liked me, I never knew why though. She's been hanging out with me lately too. During lunch break she comes to my office to see me. And she likes to walk me home when she can. But now she's starting high school and she wants my help to make friends. Last time she told everyone that we were dating so she could get with the in-crowd. I don't mind helping her out but I don't need people thinking things about me and her. It's not as bad sense we grew up together and this is Chicago, which means you can get away with anything that doesn't have to do with murder or drugs. Clearing my head I arrive at the school. "Now all have to do is find Mina." I said to myself as I walked through the front door of the school. Friday October 17th 1977 3:22 P.M. After getting to the school, I started to ask around to see if anyone knew were Mina was. She wasn't in the cafeteria and she wasn't in the School library. 10 minutes go by and still nothing. I started to think to myself. "Think Samuel, were would Mina be?" Then it hit me like a 45 slug, I knew were Mina was. I started heading towards the school garden. I got to the front door to the school garden and was about to open the door when I herd someone singing. I smiled to myself, There was only one person I knew who could sing that beautifully. I opened the door to the sight of Mina sitting on a bolder in the middle of the room. She did not notice me coming through the door. Mina was sitting there wearing her trademark yellow shirt and that red ribbon in her blonde hair that goes down to her hip. And her yellow and white pants. I walked slowly up behind her and sat down on another rock behind her. Mina was singing a song I used to hum to her when she was little. When she had a hard day at school from being bullied I would hum her to sleep in her bed at night. Now she hums that song whenever she thinks of me. "Laaaa la la la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la la laaaa la laaa...laaa..."  
"Well it seems you've gotten better at singing that song Mina." I said smiling. *Mina gaps and turns around* "Samuel!?, when did you get here?" Mina said with a happy look on her face. "A few minutes ago...I see you still sing that song..." "Ya well it's a beautiful song to sing and...it reminds me of you..." Mina said blushing. "...Thanks Mina...well shell we get started on your fair help?"  
"Oh ya I almost forgot heh, heh, follow me Sammy!" Mina said as she took off jogging towards the door. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that...Mina?!...great..." I said rolling my eyes as I followed Mina. Mina led me to the cafeteria were everybody was getting ready for the school fair BBQ. "Mina!?" A voice said somewhere in the room. I looked over at the kitchen and saw Mina run over to a girl. They talked for a few seconds and Mina came back. "Ok Sammy, were going to work out here on the floor and then go to the kitchen." Mina said pointing to the tables in the middle of the room. "Ok Mina, lead the way." I said smiling. Mina started to walk over to the table as I followed right behind her. I helped move some tables and hanged some banders up and a few other things. I helped Mina cook the food since she is not allowed around anything that might shoot a projectile. Friday October 17th 1977 6:27 P.M. After we finally got done with everything in the cafeteria, we walked to one of the tables and sat down. "Man am I tried, I need to get home and rest up." I said rubbing my back. "Well everything is done so I guess we can go home now, come on Sammy, I'll walk you home." Mina said with a smile on her face as she got up and started to walk over to the doors. "...Well I guess so." I said as I got up and followed her. We left the school and started walking towards my house. Mina lived only 2 blocks from my house so she goes the same route I do. "Thanks for helping me today Sammy, It would have took me 7 hours to get everything done by myself and I couldn't have done it without you."  
"Sure thing Mina, I was happy to help."  
"So Sammy, have you thought of a nickname for me yet?" She said looking at me with a smile. "Sorry, not yet Mina." "Awwww." Mina said sighing. "Don't worry, I'll think of one soon, I promise ok?" I said putting my hand on her head. "Ok Sammy!" Mina said with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but let out a smile too. Mina always knew how to make someone feel better. *Mina starts to fidget with her hands* "Something on your mind Mina?"  
"Well...tomorrow's Saturday and I was wondering if your not busy if you would like to go with me to the observatory tomorrow night at 9:00P.M.?" I stop and looked at Mina. She had such hope in her eyes. A part of me wanted to say yes but I had a case tomorrow. "Mina...you know I would love to but...I can't." Mina looked like she saw a ghost. "Oh...ok then..." Mina said looking down that the floor. My heart felt like it was going to fall into my stomach. "Im sorry Mina but I have a case tomorrow so I can't go..." Mina just kelp looking at the ground. "Mina?..."  
"...Its ok Sammy." Mina said lifting her head up with a smile on her face. "I understand, You have a job after all and I need to stop keeping you from your work." Her smile said she was happy but her eyes were telling me a different story. We started walking again."So what's your new case anyway Sammy?" Mina said with her hands behind her back. "You know I can't tell you that."  
"Aww come on Sammy, Plaseee?" Mina put on her puppy dog eyes. "Will you stop doing that!?" I said looking away blushing a little. "*sigh*...Fine but don't tell anyone ok?"  
"OK!" Mina said Smiling. "So what"s the case?"  
"...A girl named Serena said her husband went missing a few days ago and she thinks he might have been kidnaped in there house."  
"Serena...Serena Tsukino?"  
"Ya...How did you know that?" I said with a confused look on my face. "A new girl named Serena Tsukino just transferred to are school three days ago." "She's really nice once you get to know her, but it was kinda hard to because she was so sad and she would not tell anyone why, but I guess I know why now." Mina said looking up to the sky. "Really?...huh..." I said. Mina was about to say something when we got to the front steps of my house. "Well good luck tomorrow Samuel and you be careful ok?" She said with a worried look on her face. "Thinks, and I will." "Bye Mina." I said as I put my hand out for her to shake it. But Mina had another way of saying goodbye. She swat my hand away and jumped up and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "MINA!" I shouted while my face was turning bright red. Mina giggled and ran away. "Mina...what am I going to do with you? I said smiling and rubbing my forehead. After calming down I went into my house and put a nice T-bone steak in the microwave. I plopped down on my black couch and took my necklace off and put it on the table and turned on the TV. "We are coming to you live from the New York International airport were international drug dealer Jadeite the 3rd was taking on bored a plane heading for Chicago Illinois to face laundering and murder charges." *ding* *I get up and walk over to the microwave* "Jadeite will be arriving at the Chicago airport late tomorrow night." *I sit back down* "In other news, the mysterious sailor warrior showed up again last night stopping a gang of thieves from making off with over 50,000$ at a local bank in town, nobody was able to get a picture of this mysterious figure as she disappeared over the rooftops, will we ever find out who this masked fighter is?, only time will tell, back to you Tim." As im sitting there eating my stake, im wondering what could be in that suitcase that Darien had. I just hope Serena will be able to shed some light on this case tomorrow afternoon. And who was this mysterious girl that looks like a sailor? Lately she has been fighting crime in town and she's getting more popular by the day. I looked up at the clock and saw it was only 8:03, but I had to get to the office tomorrow at 10:00 to get everything ready and what not. Putting my plate away I headed upstairs to my room tired from helping Mina at school today. I got in my bed, put my glasses on the night stand next to the phone and turned out the light and drifted off to sleep... "Samuel...you must..save her...*click* BANG!" "Aghh!...pant...pant...pant *put's hand on forehead* pant...pant...what the hell?, pant...not again..." I said falling down onto my bed. The last few weeks I've been having this same dream that keeps giving me chills down my spine. It always ends the same...it always ends with a killer... *ring, ring* *ring* "Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Good morning Mr. Ownby."  
"Michelle!?" I said a little surprised. "I was just wondering what you want me to tell Ms. Tsukino when she gets here in 45 minutes?"  
"What?!" I looked at the clock to see it was 12:57A.M. "Shit!" I said as I hung up the phone. I grabbed my glasses and got dress as fast as I could. I put some toast in the toaster, put on my shoes and my necklace, grabbed my toast and headed out the door for the office. Saturday October 18th 1977 1:31 P.M. Running through the front door of the office, I leaned against the wall gasping for air. "pant, pant, pant."  
"Good morning Mr. Ownby" Michelle said not looking up from her papers. "Michelle pant,...did...Serena call?" I said walking up the stairs to my office. "Yes she did, She said she will be here on time at 1:45."  
"Ok...im going to...pant, get my...stuff ready." I said walking into my office. I sat down to catch my breath and looked at the clock. It was 1:33 so I had ten minutes to get my stuff ready. "This is going to be a long day..." I said to myself while grabbing a pencil. *Ten minutes later...* I heard the ding of the door as someone came into my office. "Hello there, how my I help you?" I herd Michelle say."Hi Im Serena Tsukino and I have a appointment today with a Mr. Samuel Ownby?" "Ah yes he waiting for you, Just go up the stairs, you can't miss it." Michelle said with a smile on her face. "Thank you..." I started hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. So when a young blonde girl opened my door, my heart did a few calisthenics and I asked her to sit down. She was wearing a long blue dress and a white T-shirt, she was also wearing white elbow length gloves. Her hair was really a eyeful, she had a ponytail on each side of her hair and they went down to her hip. "Thank you for coming today Mrs. Tsukino."  
"Please call me Serena." She said taking a seat in front of my desk. "Ok Serena, are you ready to get started?" I said holding a pencil and a notepad. "Yes im ready."  
"Ok, first of all tell me how you met Darien Shields."  
"Well I met Darien two years ago when I was just fourteen. I bumped into him on the street outside the local arcade in town, we started hanging out more often and soon we felt it was time for him to met my family, my mother loved that I was seeing someone but my father said I was too young to be falling in love and that he was too old for me, It didn't help at all that he was a FBI agent too."  
"How old was he when you first met him?"  
"Darien was just 19 when I first lad my eyes on him."  
"So right now he is 21 correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok...I need you to tell me what Darien looks like."  
"Well he's about 6 feet 3 inches, he has black hair and blue eyes and he weighed...I think about 170 pounds."  
"Thank you Serena." I said without looking up from my notebook. "Ok, so tell me how the both of you got married."  
"Well after convecting my mom that I would be happy with this and I would still go to school she singed the paperwork and my dad...I had to trick into singing the paperwork."  
"Ok...so have you lived here in Chicago all your life?"  
"No, we moved here from New York."  
"Ok...so do you know any one that might have a grudge against Darien?"  
"No, he kept his work to himself so that I would not get hurt by anyone." I see her eyes started to water up. "Did you go to the police yet?"  
"Yes, they said there working on it but I don't have a good feeling about them."  
"Well this is Chicago so I don't blame you."  
"No its not that..it's just..I have a bad feeling about the men that took him..." She looked out the window and notice it started raining. "Ok Serena just one more question for now, why did you pick me out of all the P.I.s in town?" She looked me in my eyes and said something at I will never forget. "Because your friend Mina told me about you." *the tip of my pencil snapped* "...What?..." I said looking dumbfounded. "Can you escort me to the door?" She said standing up. "Unh...sure." I got up and open the door and started walking down the steps in front of her. "So why did you pick me?, because Mina said so?" I said getting to the bottom of the stairs. "She did more then just tell me about you." My heart started to race a little. "Really?, Like what?"  
"Like you are the kindest and most loyal person in the city and that you always like to help people weaker then you, and that you treat every girl like there a special treasure." Serena said opening the front door. I couldn't help but let out a smile. "She a very lovely and beautiful girl Samuel." "Just make sure your there for her ok?"  
"Of course, Have a nice day Serena."  
"You to...Samuel." *ding* I walked over to Michelle's desk and sat down next to her. "What am I going to do Michelle?" "About what?" She said not looking up from her papers. "About Mina..." I said taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes. Michelle stopped and looked at me. "Samuel, you need to stop playing this game that you've been playing with her for the past four years." "But Im not going to tell you how to live your life."  
"Ya I know that and I do care for her, but...she was more like a little sister to me then anything else growing up." "And I do love her but...I..." *I put my head in my hands* "...Samuel, look at me..." *I look at Michelle* "Mina loves you more then any other boy she has ever seen, she loves you because of all the love and care you have giving her in the past ten years, Mina said those things about you because it's the truth."  
"I know...but I just don't know if I feel the same way about her the same way she feels about me." It went quite for a few minutes then Michelle put her hand on my shoulder. "Samuel...the heart is the most mysterious thing about a person, it can make us fell so warm and happy or it can cause us extreme pain for years...you need to figure out how to tell them apart and then true happiness will be yours." I looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Michelle..." I said putting my glasses back on. Michelle just smiled and went back to work. "Well I better get started on this case." I went back up to my office and grabbed my gun of the table and headed for the door. "Hey Michelle can you call Mina and tell her to meet me at my house Monday night at around 7:00?" I said opening the door. Michelle gave me an uneasy look. "Whyyy?"  
"I just want to talk to her."  
"...Riiight..." I just looked at her for a few seconds."Ok, I'll tell Mina." She said. "Thank you Michelle." I said closing the door. I stepped onto the rainy sidewalk. "Well Lets get to it." Saturday October 18th 1977 2:08 P.M. I started walking down the rainy street of Chicago and reviewed the facts, There weren't many. Darien Shields, Age 22, 6 feet 3 inches, Black hair, Blue eyes, Weight 170 pounds, went missing after his wife Serena woke up to the sight of blood in there bedroom. Darien is a FBI agent so it might have to do with work. If that's the case then I need to look at some of his background work and see his past clients. Questions poured down like rain. What was in that suitcase? Why did they have to leave in the morning? Was Serena's life in danger because of this? Is that why they had to leave? Who decided that the Chihuahua was a dog? I had a hunch that before this case was over I'd be sorry that I asked. First things first, I need to head down to the Police Sation and see if I can get my hands on Darien's profile. *12 minutes later...* I arrived at the Police Sation and walk through the front door. There went many blues around for some reason. I walked over to the help desk to see if the chief was around. "Hello there sir, how may I help you?"  
"I'm Samuel Ownby and I would like to see the chief officer."  
"Can you please wait a moment?"  
"Sure." *2 minutes later...* "Sorry for the wait but the chief is a important meeting so you'll have to wait a few minutes." "Do you mind if I wait at her office?" I said looking at the clock. "Sure, if you just go down the hall and take a left then go down the stairs, go right and go up to the 2nd floor, go left and it will be the door at the end of the hall on the right." "...Umm...thanks...' I said as I walked away and headed for the chief's office. I'm not so go with directions so I got lost in about 3 minutes. I walked passed a door that I've seen at least four times but there was something different about it this time. I saw two guys who clearly were not cops go through the door. I had to see if everything was alright. I walked up to the door and opened it. It was the mail room for the police sation. I walked through the pipes and the rolling carts till I heard some noise coming from in front of me. I ducked down behind a conveyor belt and looked ahead. I saw two people standing next to a red pipe doing something. The first guy was a white male about 6,2. the other guy was a black male about 6,4. "Dude, there is no way you could do that if it were purple." The white man said turning a pipe. "I'm not lying!, it was purple and it work!" The black guy said putting something in his pocket."How this that possible then?"  
"I don't know, All I did was-" *beep, beep* *they both look down* "Hold on...ok were all done there." The black guy said putting the radio away. "Is that everything we need to do?"  
"Ya man, they wont know what hit them." They both started to laugh. "Well lets get out of here."  
"You said it." I had a feeling that this guys were up to something big and I couldn't let them get away. "Hey you over there!" *They both freeze and look at me* *I hold up my badge* "You guys got permission to be back her?" *They looked that each other* "Yes we do, we got papers."  
"Ok then lets see them then."  
"...Ok sure." The next thing I saw was a black glock in his hands and that's all it took for me to pull out a friend close to my heart. A little down and left to be specific. The black guy runs for the back door and the white guy shoots four rounds at me. Still behind the conveyor belt I was well protected. Two more shoots ring through the room. Now it was my turn. As my eyes started to dilate as I started to breathe heavily, I popped up for behind conveyor belt so my friend could talk with him, only problem is that my friend's a very eloquent speaker. He made three profound arguments that struck home and made there mark. One through the shoulder, one through the liver and one through the hand. I ran for the back door. Opening the door I was greeted with a shot to the door just missing my neck. Ducking behind a mail cart I started looking for the shooter. Three more shots ring out before I found him. He was up on a scaffolding. Peeking out from the side I shot two rounds at him, One made its mark. One through his left leg. He fell down with a thud. Walking up the latter and over to him. I had to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. Walking up I saw he was gone. But he left a blood trail behind. I followed it to the back room. Opening the door he knocks me over the rail onto the conveyor belt and I drop my gun and badge, I saw where my gun fell and try to get it but the man was gone. He limped out the back door and got away. Trying to get up I hear the sound of a being cocked. "Don't move and put down the gun!" looking up and I saw 4 blues with there guns pointed right at me. "Don't worry Im a private eye."  
"Oh really?, well lets see your badge then." One of them says. I reached for my pocket and felt nothing. "Well were is it?" *I look at him* "...On its way to florida?" Saturday October 18th 1977 3:06 P.M. "Sorry for the wait Mr. Ownby." *He hands me my gun and badge* "We had to make sure."  
"No problem, I understand." I said as I put my gun back in my holster as we started to walk back to the front door to the police sation. When we got there, I was greeted with about 4 or 5 news cameras trying to get into the mail room. "What's going on?"  
"What do you think?" "You killed a guy in a Police sation."  
"You need to get these people out of here and seal the room off." I said looking at him. "Its not my decision to make." "Then who's is it then?"  
"The captain, She's the only one that can make that call."  
"Well I guess I better go see the Captain then." I said walking back to the Captains office. *3 minutes later...* After having someone help me find the door, I walked up to the dark green door, I looked through the window to see someone at the desk reading something and drinking some coffee. *knock, knock* "Come in!" A woman's voice yelled. "Oh boy..." I said to myself opening the door. I opened the door to the sight of a woman in her mid 20s. She had on dark black shorts and her hair was as long as Mina's but her hair was a dark green color. She also had a dark black shirt on. "Are you the captain?"  
"Why yes im am." She said with a sarcastic voice. "Im Samu-"  
"Ya ya I know who you are Mr. hotshot!" She said cutting me off. "You're the idiot that just broke 2 FAA and 9 district of Chicago regulations running around my sation with a gun shooting at people!" "What do you call that huh?"  
"...Self defense."  
"Oh and what?,you think that P.I badge is going to get you a free dinner around here?" She said getting up with her coffee and walking over to the window. "No, but maybe a little professional courtesy though."  
"Ha, in a police sation on Halloween week?" "You got to be kidding me."  
"Screw courtesy then." I said walking over to the window. "Your boys just walked away from a crime scene, you need to seel that room off and dust for prints and take pictures."  
"Hey don't Lecture me hotshot, I know what im doing."  
"All you have to do is just shut down that area an-"  
"Oh just shut down the area down huh its that simple just shut it down?" "Ya and I got everybody from the boy scouts touring through here to the Shriners convention." "I got lost kids to find, lost dogs and stolen cars." "I got International diplomats showing up." "I even got a 700 pound pipkin being drove here from LA for a fund raiser, So I'm so sorry but I really can't just shut down that area." She said rather full of herself and walking back her desk and sitting back down. "So you cap some low life stealing mail, big deal."  
"Stealing mail?" "Two people don't go through all this trouble just to steal mail." I said walking back over to the desk."I had a feeling tha-"  
"Ya I know all about your feelings and your skill level that everybody here talks about on a daily bases." She said putting her cup down on the table. "Look, Im only hear because I need to know If you have a file on a FBI agent."  
"Ha!, and why do you think I would give you someone's FBI file?" She said looking at me. "...Because I said please?" *She rases an eyebrow* "...I've had just about enough of you so I want you to leave my office and leave my police sation before I have you thrown out!" She said pointing to her door. I looked at her and looked at the door. I decided I would go back to my office and think of a new plan. I walked over to the door and stopped, I turned around and faced her. "I never got your name miss...?"  
"...Trista Meioh..." She said looking at the clock on the wall. "Well Trista, im sorry for all the trouble I've cause you and I hope you can forgive me for what I've done." I said giving a bow. "Have a nice day Trista." And with that I left. "...Heh, looks like what Serena said about Samuel is true." Trista said taking a sip of her coffee. "Looks like Im going to get to have some with him after all." She said giving a very seductive smile... Saturday October 18th 1977 4:13P.M. I finally got back to my office and walked through the door to notice that Michelle was not at her desk. As I looked around, I heard a faint sound coming from the roof of the building. There was only one way to get to the roof. I walked to my office and walked through the door on the left wall. Walking up two flights of stairs I came to the roof. I now noticed that the music was a violin. I looked around and saw Michelle playing the violin. Michelle has always played the violin since I've know her. The way she plays makes you feel like your floating on the ocean at night under the stars. I leaned against the wall and listened to her play with a smile on my face as I closed my eyes...*35 minutes later...* As Michelle plays the last note, she gives a big sigh and turns around. "Mr. Ownby?!" Michelle said a little startled. "I didn't know you were back." She said giving a smile. "How long have you standing there?" She said as she walked over to me. "Oh about 40 minutes."  
"Really?, well I was just on my brake."  
"Your brake was at 1:30..." I said folding my arms. "...Sooo...?" *I roll my eyes* Michelle lets out a small laugh. "Hey Michelle?, I was wondering, how did you learn to play the violin anyway?" Michelle went quite for a few seconds. *Michelle looks up to the sky* "When I was little, my mother used to play the violin for me after I got my homework done." "Whenever She would play at a opera I would always get to sit up front." "The way she played made her look almost like a princess." "And it always made me feel happy about being alive." "Then one day, Mother got sick, I wanted to help her but I didn't know how." "Then I looked over at her violin and I felt like it was calling me towards it." "I picked it up and started to play a few notes and it made my mother feel well again." "And that was when I decided I would learn how to play the violin so I could make people feel better."  
"Well your on the right track, your getting better at it." *Michelle looks at me* "Well thank you Mr. Ownby" Michelle said as she started to walk over to me. "Oh by the way, how did going to the police sation to get Darien's file go?" *I give an uneasy look* "Well, lets head back inside and I'll fill you in ok?"  
"Sure, and I'll make us something to drink." Michelle said as we both started to walk back down stairs. Saturday October 18 1977 5:15 P.M. As Michelle poured two cups of tea. I sat down In the lobby chair. "So im guessing by that look that you have on your face that you didn't get his file." She said sitting down at her desk and handing me a cup of coffee. "Ya it didn't go as well as I thought it would."  
"Well what happened?"  
"Well long story short, I get there and im going to the captains office and I get in a shootout and-"  
"Oh my god!" "Are you ok Samuel?!" Michelle said putting her hand over the mouth. "Ya, ya, don't worry."  
"Oh what a relief." Michelle said as she put her hand back down. "Then what happen?"  
"Well I got to met the Captain of the sation and boy was she something else." I said taking a sip of my tea. "What was her name?"  
"Trista Meioh."  
"What?!" Michelle said looking shocked. "What's wrong?" "Do you know her?"  
"...You could say that." She said looking away. "Oh while were talking about Trista, do we have her profile in are records?"  
"Yep that's for sure." Michelle says standing up. "...You make it sound like she's dangerous."  
"..." Michelle was quite as she got Trista's file. "Here you are Mr. Ownby." Michelle said handing me her file. "Thanks Michelle, I'll go up to my office and check this out." I got up and drank the last of my tea and threw it away. As I started walking up the steps Michelle looks up to me and says. "Just be careful the next time your around Trista ok?"  
"Why?, Is she scared of people like me?" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Well lets just say...she really likes kind guys like you...a lot."  
"...Ok I'll keep that in mind." I said looking Michelle in her eyes. I could tell she was being serious. I closed my door and walk over to my desk and sat down and opened Trista's file. Trista Meioh, Age 23, Scorpio, 6 feet 1 inches, Blood type A, Long green hair, Red eyes, Weight 159 pounds. Went to Harvard, studied in child Psychology, Join the force in 74' and worked her way up to captain. "hmmm." I wondered to myself what Trista could be capable of doing to someone like me. Well there was no more I could do today so I decided I would call it a night. I started to think what I could do. It was only 5:33. Then I remembered what Mina said to me last night. "Would you like to go to the observatory with me tomorrow night at 9:00?"  
"Well I guess I know what I'm doing tonight." I said as I smiled to myself. Locking my office I heeded down the stairs and for the front door. "Goodnight Michelle."  
"Goodnight ." Michelle said as I closed the door. The observatory was on the other side of town so I was in for a loooong walk. I put on my hat and started my long walk to the observatory. Saturday October 18th 1977 8:53 P.M. Feeling that my feet were about to fall off I finally arrive at the observatory. It was my first time coming here. This place was just finish last year but everyone says it's a cool place to hang out. After catching my breath I headed for the front door. I get there and I'm greeted by a guy in a toll booth. "Hello there sir, would you like a ticket before the show starts?"  
"Ya, how much?" I say putting my hand in my pocket. "It will be 37.50$."  
"What?!" I said taking my hand out of my pocket. I didn't have that much on me so I decided to go for the old police trick. *I hold up my P.I .badge* "Here's my ticket...sir" I said looking as tough as possible. "...Fine go on in...sir."  
"Thank you my good man." "Oh by the way." I said stopping in front of the door. "Did you happen to see a girl with long blonde hair with a bow in it go in?"  
"Oh yes I have..." He said rolling eyes. "What's wrong?, did she do something annoying?"  
"Well for starters, she would not stop talking about the planet Venus and some guy named Samuel, I finally just gave her and her friend two tickets just to get them out of my sight."  
"Well that's Mina for you." I said rolling my eyes. "Well sir you better get in, It's about to start."  
"Oh right." I said turning and walking into the observatory. Inside was like walking into a mansion. There were a lot of stairs and rooms. Following the arrows I got to the main room were the show was about to start. Now all I had to do was to find Mina and her friend. Walking up and down the rows of chairs I looked for Mina. But it seems that Mina already found me. Little did I know that Mina was that was right behind me. "Hi Sammy!" *Mina bear hugs me from behind* "Waaaa!" "Mina, get off of me!" I said pulling her off. "You need to stop doing that you know."  
"Heh, heh ya I know." Mina said rubbing the back of her Head. "Hey Samuel I thought you said you couldn't come because of that case?"  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you while we watch the show ok?"  
"Ok Sammy!"  
"Mina I got the drinks but they were out of roo-...hello there." The girl said looking a little confused. The girl looked Mina's age. She was about 5'10 and had short blue hair. "Oh hey Amy!" Mina said walking over to her. "Hey Mina, whose the boy?" Amy said pointing at me. "Amy, this Is my boyfriend Samuel." Mina said walking her over to me. "Miiina..." I said blushing a little. "Oh, so you're the Samuel that Mina is always talking about." Amy says as she's walking over towards me "Hi I'm Amy Mizuno."  
"Hi, im Samuel Ownby." I said shaking her hand. "Samuel is a private eye Amy." Mina said looking at Amy. "I know Mina, that's one of the things you always talk about." Amy says looking at Mina. "Well now that the introduction's are over with lets get to are sits, the shows about to start." Mina said walking to are sits. Saturday October 18th 1977 9:57 P.M. "And this star was discovered in the year 1256..."  
"So Mina." I said leaning over to her. Amy was sitting to my left and Mina was sitting to my right. "What's up Sammy?"  
"I didn't know you had a friend named Amy." "Did you just met her?"  
"Nope, Amy used to be my next door neighbor but then I moved away, she just transferred to my school yesterday." "Oh."  
"Amy's fun but all she ever does is study, but besides that she pretty cool."  
"While were on the subject of people." Amy said taking a handful of her popcorn. "Can you tell me a little about yourself Samuel?" *I look at my popcorn* "Amy...Samuel doesn't like to talk about his past...It's..."  
"It's ok Mina." I said looking up at her. "Amy doesn't know so It's not her fault." *I turn to Amy* "Ok Amy Mizuno, I'll tell you but I"m only going to tell you this one time so you better listen carefully ok?" I said looking her in her eyes. "...Ok I will." Amy said looking calm. I took a deep breath and looked up to the night sky..."It all started long ago when I was a little baby...I grew up in Washington state so I was around a lot of trees and mountain ranges and there was not a lot of people around either, my mother was a nice woman and she took care of me and my brother and sister, she told me story's that I was from a warrior line of people, my great grandfather fought in WWII and my fathers on both sides fought in the cold war, even now as we speck my brother is fighting in Vietnam, but I knew growing up that something just didn't feel right...Then when I was 19, I woke up in pain and had a knife cut on my head wrapped up in a bangie, I went down stairs and had a little talk with her and the doctor that saved me. After he left, I wanted to know why this was happening to me. My Mother went into her room and came back out with a box, I sat down and she gave me the box and told me..." I looked down trying not to lose it.*Mina puts her hand on mine* "You can stop if you want..." Amy said. "No it's ok...My Mother told me that I was adopted, long ago on a rainy night with thunder and lighting tearing through the night sky, she herd a knock at the door, she opened it and saw a little baby boy in a basket, she looked around but saw no one, so she took me in and all she found on me was a necklace and a note, the necklace was made of silver and had a symbol of a open four made out of a pure green sapphire."  
"Is that it?" Amy said pointing to my neck. "Yep." I said holding it up as the light from the stars seem to make it shine slightly. "It sure is pretty." Amy said looking at it. "Thanks." I said putting it back into my shirt. "So what about the note that was with you?"  
"All the note said was something I don't fully understand...(When you meet my treasure and show it your true love will you know the truth of your creed Samuel.) And to this day I'm still not sure what that mean's, after that I finished school and joined the army for a little while and played a few shows with my guitar to earn enough money to open my own P.I. business." I said taking a sip of my coke, "Did you get high up in the army ranks?" Amy said sipping her Pepsi "Ya, I did get up to 2nd Lieutenant but I had to quit because of medical problems."  
"What kind of medical problems?"  
"You know...I'm not sure I know myself, whenever I'm in a tight spot like a shootout and If Im pushed to far, something...happens to me..."  
"What happens to you?"  
"...My heart rate jumps over 130 bpm's and huge's amounts of adrenaline is pumped through my body witch cause's everything I see to slow down."  
"Woah."  
"Ya, my doctor said I was having a panic attack."  
"Well Is that true?"  
"No...I don't think so because I can control it to a certain point."  
"What?!, how is that possible?" Amy said while she started to eat her popcorn. "I'm not so sure myself."  
"Well how can you control it?"  
"...There are two stages of it...I can control the 1st stage but the 2nd stage is a little more..."  
"More what?"  
"More lethal...It's only happen to me twice in my entire life, whenever someone I love very much or If a huge amount of innocence people are in danger...my heart rate jumps over 180 bpm's and I can run without ever getting tired."  
"What?!" Amy yelled dropping her bag of popcorn."But that's impossible!"  
"Hey keep it down back there!" A man said turning his head and talking to Amy. "Sorry!" Amy said while sitting back down a looking a little embarrassed. *Amy picks up her bag of popcorn* "So why is it so dangerous?"  
"Because my heart rate goes over 180, it puts so much strain on my body that it cause's the blood veins in my nose to rip apart because my heart is pumping so fast, and if it doesn't stop, I will lose unconsciousness after a few minutes from losing to much blood."  
"Wow..." Amy said. Amy's face was looking like she was watching a soap opera. "It almost killed me last time."  
"So is there any upside to it?"  
"Well the upside to it is things slow down even more, to the point were I can see a hummingbird flap it's wings." I said looking at my bag of popcorn. "...Incredible." Amy said while her face looked like it saw a ghost. "Tell me about it."  
"So did your veins ever fully heal up from it?"  
"No, to this day because of that, whenever my heart rate shoots up really fast it will cause my noise to bleed." I said taking a bite out of my milky way. "So what would cause your heart rate to go up so fast?" Amy said while she threw her empty bag of popcorn away and started to eat her kit-kat bar. "Well the 1st way would be If I was running for a long time. The 2nd way would be if it gets over 100 degree's. And the 3rd way would be..." I started to blush trying not to look at Amy. "Well what's the 3rd way?" *I look down* "I know!" Mina said with a grin on her face. "Mina don't you dare!" I said looking at her still blushing. "The 3rd way Sammy gets a noise bleed is when a girl is weariunpght!" *I put my hand over Mina's mouth* "Mina I swear to GOD if you tell Amy I'm not coming to your birthday party on Wednesday!" I said looking her In her eye. "Omk, omk." Mina mumbled under my hand. I let her go and she sat down in her chair. Amy just sat there in aww. "...Well...that was an interesting bio Samuel." Amy said thinking to herself. "Well I think is so romantic." Mina said holding my arm. "Mina..." I said giving a uncomfortable look. "Soo...are you two dating?" Amy said taking a bite out of her kit-kat bar. "NO." I said pulling my arm out of Mina's grasp. "Awww come on Sammy, don't be so modest." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. *I blush red* "Oh, by the way Mina." I said looking at to her. "Why did you want to come her anyway?" Mina went quite for a few seconds. She then looks at me. "Well...I always love looking at the Planets...I think they are just so...lovely." Mina said smiling looking at the planets on the board. As the guy started talking about the planet Venus I start to think How Mina was a lot like the goddess Venus herself. "Hey Mina?" I said tapping her shoulder *Mina looks at me while holding a candy bar* "Ya Sammy?"  
"You know...your a lot like the goddess Venus." Mina looks at me like she can't believe what she just heard. "...How's that?" She said looking at the floor. "Well, your beautiful and your lovely too, just like Venus, your so much like the goddess Venus that I've decided to call you Venus for you're nickname heh, heh." I said smiling at her. "..." Mina just kept looking at the floor. "Mina?" Then I saw a single tear fall from her eye. "Mina...you don't like it?" I said feeling like I hurt her. "...No...I love it..." Mina said as she still looked at the ground. "Then want's wrong?" Mina didn't say a word for a long time. Then she finally stood up. "I'm sorry but I Have to go." Mina said getting up and heading for the door. "Mina wait!" I said running after her. I chased her out of the building and down the road. "Man, I didn't know Mina could run this fast." I said to myself. After about 4 minutes of non-stop running, I almost caught up to her but she ducked into an ally and I lost her. As I came to a halt, I put my hand under nose to stop the blood that was dripping out. "Mina, pant, pant, did I do, pant, something wrong?..." I just stood there for a few minutes not really sure if I should keep looking for her. Never in her entire life has she ever acted like this towards me. Deep down I knew something was wrong so for about 6 minutes I just stood there thinking to myself. Looking at my watch I notice It was 10:11. I was tired and I had blood stains under my nose. I decided I would go home. I had to try again at Darien's file tomorrow. I just kept hoping that Mina was alright. Saturday October 18th 1977 11:03 P.M. After finally getting back to my House I opened the door and feel on to the couch dead tired. I took off my glasses and put them on the floor next to the couch and I drifted of to sleep worried sick about Mina... "Waaa,Waaaaa! *The cries of a baby ring through my head* "Shhh there, there, It's ok Samuel" "Laaaa la la. la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la la laaaa. la laaa...laaa..." *The baby stops crying* "Samuel...never forget who you are or where you come from..." "I want you to grow up to be strong and protect whose who can not protect themselves" "And treat every girl as if there were a beautiful treasure...and remember... you're the only one that can...Samuel...you must...save her...*click* BANG!" "Wahhh!, pant, pant not again...why does this keep happening!?" I said is I got up from the couch to catch my breath. Looking up at the clock I saw it was 9:37A.M. Sitting on my couch the events from last night came rushing through my head. "Mina..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I knew I would have to worry about Mina later. I had to be at the office at 11:00. I got up and picked up my glasses of the floor and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a nice long shower. After getting out and putting on a nice suit, I headed to kitchen and made a nice blow of lucky charms. An all percussion symphony was playing in my head from the headache I got from that dream. "What's going on in my head?...that voice...I feel like I know it..." I sat there pondering what that dream could mean. After eating the rest of my cereal, I put my blow in the sink and walked into the livingroom and turned on my T.V. To the news. "And after we get the test's back we will let the public know, now if you will excuse me." I almost dropped the remote when I saw the T.V. and who was on it. "Well that's all captain Meioh had to say about the brake out that happen this morning at 2:46 A.M., were drug dealer Jadeite escaped from the Chicago police sation, no one knows how it happened but with 6 dead police officer's from the confrontation last night, people now know not to get in Jadeite's way, now back to you in the studio." I just stood there, thinking to myself. "So much for punks stealing mail." I said to myself. I had a feeling that this case was about to get more dangerous. I turned off the T.V. and locked my door and started to walk to the office. Sunday October 19th 1977 10:54 P.M. I walked into the office to the sight of Michelle eating a cookie. "You know your not allowed to eat while your working Michelle, right?" I said closing the door and walking over to her desk. "I'm on my brake." She said sounding full of herself. "Your brake isn't till 1:30..." Michelle stopped eating her cookie and looked at me. She then took a big and slow bite out of her cookie. "...You know employee promotion is next week right?" I said folding my arms. "I'm the only one who works here." She said very cocky. *I roll my eyes* "Where did you get those cookies anyway?" Michelle blush lightly. "From a friend..." Michelle said looking at the wall. "Hmm..." I said looking closer at her. The closer I got the more she blushed. "I got it!" I said standing up. "Someone's got a crush on you!" "...Maybe." Michelle said still looking away from me. "Come on Michelle, tell me, who is it?" *Michelle still looking away* "So what if someone has a crush on me, didn't you go to the observatory last night with Mina?" All of a sudden, visions from last night rush through my head. "ughug..." *I put a hand over my eye* "Samuel...are you all right?" Michelle said looking at me with a worried look on her face. "Ya...I'm all right." I said grabbing a cookie from her desk and heading up the stairs. "Oh Michelle, are there any new messages for me?" I said standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh ya, I almost forgot." She said taking a pace of paper out from her drawer. "Trista called at 10:07 and said she wanted you to meet her at the police sation at noon." *I look at the clock* "Well I still have some time then, thank you Michelle." I said walking into my office. "Your welcome Mr. Ownby." *click* I walk over and sit down at my desk and take a bite out of Michelle's cookie. "Mmmm, peanut butter, whoever has a crush on Michelle sure know's how to win her over." I said to myself. As I'm sitting there I start to think about what happen last. "Mina..." I decided to call her and see if she was alright. After weighing my options I decided to call her house phone. I never call her house phone due to the fact that Mina's mother doesn't like me do to the fact that I'm over 20 years old. but I had to make sure she was ok. "Well here goes nothing." I said as I picked up my phone. *555-3876* *ring, ring* *ring, ring* *ring* "Hello?" I could tell right away that voice belonged to Mina's mother. "It's Samuel, I was wondering if I could talk to Mina for a minute?"  
"You got some nerve calling here Mr. after what you did to Mina!" She yelled through the phone. "What do you mean?" "Don't play dumb with me Samuel!, I know you went to the observatory last night with Mina!"  
"And your point is?" I said not really caring what she was saying. "You beat Mina up last night didn't you!?" *I heart skipped a beat* "What!?" I said standing up from my chair. "Somebody hurt Mina!?"  
"Don't play your games with me Samuel, Mina's up in her room covered in bruises and cuts and crying on her bed holding a picture of you!" I was speechless. "W-who did it?"  
"Stop playing dumb with me Samuel!, I know you like my daughter, so much that you tried to get with her last night didn't you!?" Now I was getting mad. "What did you just say!?" I yelled. "Admit it!, you tried to get with Mina last night but she said no so you beat her up!"  
"Are you out of your dam Mind!?"  
"I knew you were a sick predator, but I never knew when you were going to show your true self!" Not In a long time have I've ever been so pissed off. "What are you accusing me of you old hag!?" I yelled. "You are a rapist Samuel!" ...Have you ever been called a rapist before? It makes you feel like nobody loves you anymore and everybody is against you. Even if everybody knows for a fact that you didn't do anything wrong. "Don't you ever come to my house and never call Mina or see her again!, if I find out you are still seeing my little girl I'm going to move away from here and from you!" *click*...My heart felt like someone was slowly pulling it apart. Someone hurt Mina last night. I promised her I would always be there for her. But last night I didn't keep that promise. And now because of me...Mina was hurt. Not in a long time Have I ever been so upset. "GODDAM IT!" I screamed throwing the phone at the wall which broke the picture hanging on the wall. I fell to the floor by my desk trying hard not to cry. I haven't cried in over 4 years, and I wasn't about to look weak. *knock, knock* Samuel?..Is everything alright?" Michelle said with a sad tone in her voice. "I'm fine Michelle, just...give me a minute..." I said with the sound of tears in my throat. "...ok" For the next ten minutes I just sat there next to my desk feeling like a total failure... Sunday October 19th 1977 11:11 A.M. After pulling myself together I went downstairs to see Michelle. I plopped down in the lobby chair next to Michelle's desk. Michelle stopped what she was doing and just sat there looking at me with those sympathy eyes of her's. No one said a word for 5 minutes. "Samuel...what's going on with Mina?" I just sat there looking at the floor. "...Someone...beat her up last night,"  
"Oh my..." Michelle said with stunned look on her face. "What happened?, is she alright?"  
"I don't know...her mom wouldn't let me talk to her..." Michelle looked so sad. She puts one hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Samuel..."  
"What are you apologizing for?" I said looking up to her. "I know to what it feels like to be completely helpless when someone you care for is hurt."  
"It's all my fault."  
"Come on now, don't say that."  
"It's true, I should have looked for her more last night before I went home..."  
"Samuel...what happened last night?" I took a deep breath and started to tell Michelle what happened last night.  
*3 minutes later...* "Wow...I didn't Mina would do something like that."  
"Tell me about it, and now Mina's hurt and its all my fault."  
"Samuel...you tried your best."  
"But that's the thing, It wasn't go enough..." I said still looking at the floor. "Hey Michelle?"  
"Yes Samuel?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"Can you go by Mina's house and see if she is alright?" Michelle looked at me with a worried look on her face. "Will her mom let me see her?"  
"Don't worry, just say you're her math teacher, it works every time."  
"Ok...I'll stop by there on my way home tonight."  
"...Thank you Michelle."  
"Of course Samuel." Michelle said giving me a cookie. "Eat something, it might make you feel better." *I let out a little laugh* "See, told you." Michelle said with a smile on here face. *I look at the clock* "Well I better get going, I have a long walk to the station." I said getting up and walking over to the door. "Hey Samuel?" Michelle said as I open the door. "Ya Michelle?"  
"...Keep looking up ok?" She said with a small smile on her face. "I will." I said closing the door. "Well at least things can't get any worse...I hope." I said as I started walking to the police station. Sunday October 19th 1977 12:03 P.M. I arrived at the police station feeling a lot better. I walked through the front door and headed to the front desk. "Hello sir, may I help you?"  
"My name is Samuel Ownby and I'm here to see Trista Meioh."  
"Oh, so you're Samuel?" The man said with a surprise look on his face. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Oh nothing, go ahead, she waiting for you."  
"Thanks." I said as I started to walk to Trista office. I get to Trista office and knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
"It's Me, Samuel."  
"Come in." Trista said with a happy tone in her voice. I opened up the door to the sight of Trista reading someone's file with her legs up on her desk with them cross over each other. Trista was wearing a dark black button up shirt and a white short skirt. My heart rate went up a little bit as I tried not to stare. "Hello Samuel, I'm so glad you could come today." Trista said with a full of herself tone. "Please take a seat." She said as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk. *I sit down* "So what did you want to see me about?" I said looking at her. Trista put her legs down and looked at me with her red eyes."I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday." She said tapping her nails on the desk. "It's no problem, I would have reacted the same way if someone was shooting up my sation." Trista looked chance into a more flirting look. "Oh I'm so happy you understand Samuel." Trista said getting up and walking over to the window. She turned the stick on the window and close the blinds to her office. I did not like were this was going. "You see Samuel, I have a proposition for you." She said as she sat on top of her desk and cross her legs as she started bouncing her top leg a little. My heart rate was well over 85 by this point. "What kind of proposition did you have in mind?" I said nervously. "I was wondering, is this the file you were looking for?" She said holding the file up she was reading when I walked in. "That's...Darien's file!" I said with a shocked look on my face. "How did you know that was the file I needed?"  
"Well...let's just say a little black cat told me." Trista said tapping the file with her right finger. "I want you to have it as a sign of my friendship." Trista said with a smile on her face. "Thank you Trisa." I said reaching for the file. When I grabbed the file, Trista took her other hand and put it on top of mine making a sandwich with her hands as the bread. My heart rate was now over 95 at this point and if I wasn't careful, my noise would start to bleed and that's the last thing I need someone to see."T-Trista?" I said blushing a little. Trista started moving closer to my face. I started to blush more. "Are y-you going to give it to me?" I said with a shaky voice. "You can have it...but you have to do something for me first." She whispered in my ear. I could feel my nose start to twitch. "W-what would that be?" Trista pulled away from me with a big smile on her face. She let go of my hand and walked back to her desk. I let out a faint gasp as my heart rate started to go down. "You see Samuel, we here have a good reputation of being a good cop force, but that is now in jeopardy due to the fact that Jadeite escaped last night from our jail cell." Trista said sitting back down. "Yes, I herd about that on the news today."  
"Yes, well you see, I'm short on cops these last few days and the ones I have now are to sacred of Jadeite after what he did to those officers last night that no one want's to help the detective I have working the case right now, so here's my deal, if you team up with the girl I have working the case right now, I'll let you have that file and give you access to all are other files I have on record."  
"Now how does that sound?" Trista said while she made circles on her desk with her finger. I knew I was going to regret this but I have a case to do. And after all, I'm going to have some help with this case now. "Very well, I accept." Trista gave me a look that said I was in for one hell of a ride. "So who is this person that's going to help me anyway?" I said standing up. Trista looked at me for a second and then took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. She then started to walk over to me. I put my hand out for her to give me the piece of paper but Trista just walked pass my hand a came to within three inches from my face, I started to blush as I started to feel the vain's in my nose to shake. I could smell her perfume as she stood there. She smelled like cinnamon. I couldn't help but take a small wiff of her perfume. "Do you like my smell Mr. Ownby?" Trista whispered in my ear. "You d-do have a nice sent to you." I said looking away at the wall. "Aww, thank you ." Trista said she put the peace of paper in pocket. "I'm sorry but I have to go now!" I said grabbing my nose and opening the door. "Thank you for the file Trista, bye!" I said running out the door and headed for the front door of the police station. "...Well that turned out better then I thought it would." Trista said leaning against the door. "This is going to be more fun then I thought." Trista said giving a very seductive smile... Sunday October 19th 1977 1:09 P.M. Walking through the front door of the office I took a seat next to Michelle's desk. I felt like my feet were about to fall off. "So how did that little talk go?" Michelle said as she was folding some papers. *I hold up Darien's file* "You got it, well look at you." Michelle said putting some folders away. "So what did you have to do to get that?" She said sitting back down. "I don't want to talk about it..." I said looking up at the ceiling. "Let me guess...Trista tried to put the moves on you with...apple scented perfume?" *still not looking at Michelle* "...Try cinnamon." I said holding my head in my hand. "Well it seams she trying new things these days."  
"Wait...what do you mean something new?" I said with a confused look on my face. "Well...Trista likes nice and kind people, that's how she always gets what she want's." Michelle said sorting some papers. "Well she showed me her legs and she almost gave me a bloody nose."  
"Really!?" Michelle said with a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
"Trista almost never shows her legs to someone unless..."  
"Unless...what?"  
"Oh never mind, It's probably nothing." Michelle said getting back to her papers. "Well I had to agreed to help her with the Zoisite case."  
"Well your going to have your hands full now."  
"Don't worry, Trista said there was someone already working the case and I'm going to help her."  
"What's her name?"  
"I don't know, Trista did gave me a piece of paper though." *I take out the piece of paper* "Huh..that's weird."  
"What is it?"  
"There's no name but directions to a night club called the silver millennium."  
"Really?, maybe your supposed to meet her there tonight." Michelle said sitting there with her arms folded over each other. "Well it does say to be there at 9:30." I said putting the paper back in my pocket. "Well it seams that you got your whole night planed out ."  
"Ya, I'd better read Darien's file and hope I get something after all I went through to get this." I said getting up. Then a thought struck my mind. "Hey Michelle?" *Michelle looks at me* "Do we have the profile of a Miss Amy Mizuno?"  
"Well lets take a look and see." Michelle said as she got up and started looking through her file cabinet. "Here you go." Michelle said handing me a file. "Thank you Michelle." I said grabbing the file. "Anytime." Michelle said with a smile on her face. I Headed up the stairs to my office. I walked in and closed the door behind me and sat down. I now had two files to go through and I'm supposed to meet this partner of mine tonight at 9:30. "Well now, lets see If Darien can help me out a little bit." I said opening his file. Darien Shields, Age 21, Leo, 6 feet 2 inches, Blood type A, Black hair, blue eyes, 178 Pounds, Went to oxford, studied in economics, Join the Marines at 18, Left in 75 due to head trauma, Join the F.B.I on a recommendation, Married to Serena Tsukino, No children, I scanned the file looking for any last know associates. Then I found what I was looking for. Jadeite the 3rd. Now it was official, Darien had something to do with Jadeite. I need info about this mad man. *I get up and walk over to the door and open it* "Hey Michelle!?" I yelled downstairs. "Yes !?" Michelle yelled back. "Do we the file on a Mr. Jadeite the 3rd?!"  
"Give me a minute, I'll check!"  
"Okay!" *I close the door and sit back down* "Well I might as well check on you Ms. Mizuno." I said opening Amy's file. Amy Mizuno, Age 16, 5 feet 4 inches, Virgo, Blue hair, Light blue eyes, 129 Pounds. Almost went to Harvard for a 4 year scalar ship. Rumored I.Q. of at least 300. *jaw drops* "...Wow..." I said stunned. "Mina sure knows how to pick her friends." I said to myself. Just then Michelle walks through the door. "Did you find it?"  
"Sorry Samuel, but I don't have the record of a Mr. Jadeite."  
"Ok, thanks Michelle." *Michelle closes the door* After finish reading Amy's file I sat back in my chair to figure out my next move. I'm going to need more info on Zoisite. I then remembered what Trista said to me. I have access to all there file at the sation, they have more files then I do so chances are they will have Jadeite's file. I didn't really want to back there today and have to go through Trista again. I guess I can get it tomorrow, after all there's no rush. Not to mention I have to go to a nightclub tonight on top of that. I knew what I had to do now. I got up and looked at the clock. It was already 2:33 so I still had seven hours. I went downstairs to see Michelle. "Hey Michelle?" I said walking up to her desk. "Yes ?" Michelle said looking up from her papers."How long do you think it would take for you to copy Darien's file to are file records?" I said handing her Darien's file. "Oh, about 30 minutes, it depends."  
"Depends on what?" *Michelle gives me a faint smile.* "It depends on if you can go to the store and get my groceries." I give her a look of anguish, "Are you serious?" Michelle just kept smiling. "...Fine"  
"Great, here's your list." Michelle said handing me a peace of paper. *I look at the paper* "Two oranges, a gallon of milk, a loaf of bread, a box of captain crunch, two cans of tomato soup and a box of..." *eyes bulge* "Tampons!?" I looked at Michelle who was looking at Darien's file. "Michelle!?"  
"What?" Michelle said all innocent. "I'm not buying you tampons!" I yelled back. "Yes you are if you want Darien's file on record." Michelle said handing me a 20. I looked at her and then the list. "...I'll be back..." I said yanking the 20 out of hand. "Thank you Samuel, your such a nice guy." Michelle said as she started to giggle as I walked out the door to the nearest K-mart. Sunday October 19th 1977 3:13P.M. After walking away as fast as I could from the cashier who was looking at me like I was some kind of lunatic, I stepped outside and turned a corner. I was still trying to get the fact out of my head on what I just bought that I didn't see the person I just walked into. *are bags drop* "Oww!" A girls voice said. *holding the back of my head* "I'm so sorry!, I didn't see you." I said looking up. My heart almost stop when I saw the girl standing in front of me. She stood about 5,9 and was wearing a knee length light green dress and green like boots. She was wearing a white button up T-shirt and her brunette hair was up in a ponytail held up by a piece of yarn. And she was wearing a pair of red rose earing's."Oh man, my books are all over the floor." The girl said frantically trying to pick them up. "I'm sorry, let me help you." I said picking up some of her books and handing then to her. *After giving her all her books back later...* "Thank you so much." She said putting some of her books in her backpack. "It's the least I could do, it was my fault after all, are you ok?"  
"It's no problem, and ya im ok." She said giving me smile. My heart started to race a little bit. "You sure are a kind person, not a lot of men admit when they make a mistake to a girl."  
"Ya, well Im not like most men, I saw some of your books, your into cooking?"  
"Ya, it keeps me calm and from not breaking stuff." She said with a smile on her face. "Nice, um if you don't mind me asking but why were you running?" Her mood chance in a second into a more serous one. "Well...I was running from a group of guys who were chasing me."  
"Really?, why is that?" I asked. "Those sick men!" She said squeezing her books. "There a gang of boys who have nothing better to do but try to hit on girls who leave the school."  
"Really?, wow..." I said a little shocked "Yes, but what's worse, sometimes if you don't agree to go out with them they hit you a few times." My eyes started to dilate. "What!?, they got some nerve." I said squeezing my hand. "Ya. they don't really mess with me since the last time I gave one of them a black eye." *I looked at her* "You're a fighter?"  
"Yep." She said holding her left fist in the air. "If anybody tries to mess with me or my friends I'll bash there skulls in!" She said punching the air. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?" She said looking at me. "Oh nothing, Im just happy that you fight for what's precious to you." I said giving her a smile. She seemed to be taking back by what I said. "You know, you're the first guy who has ever said that to me." She said giving me a warm smile. But before we could say anything else we herd someone yelling. "Hey, there she is!" We look back and see a group of five guys who look no older then seventeen running towards us. "Oh no, they found me!" She said with a worried voice. I knew I just meet this girl but I wasn't about to let some horny guys beat her up. "Hurry, follow me!" I said grabbing her hand and running up the street. Sunday October 19th 1977 3:44 P.M. After turning into an alleyway we ducked behind a dumpster. "Shh, stay quiet." I said holding her close to me. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. Little did I know was that she was blushing a little bit as she leaned against my chest. "Come on, I think they went down one of these alleys!" One of the boys said. "We better wait here for a little bit." I said to her. "O-okay." she said a little shy. I couldn't help but sniff her hair. it smelled like a felled of Lilac's. Nobody said anything for about two minutes. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I said looking down at her. "Sure, what is it?" She said not looking up at me. "Didn't you say you could take these guys on?"  
"Well I could, but before there were only three of them but now they added two more guys to there party, and I can't take on all of them."  
"Don't worry...I'll keep you safe." I said pulling her closer to me. I could feel her heart pounding through her chest. "Ok, it's time for you to come out little lady!" A boy's voice rang through the alley. The footsteps of five men got louder as I had to think of something fast to keep her safe. I stood up with the girl behind me as I confronted the bullies. "Well well, what do we have here?" The guy in the front said to me. I stood there with my hand behind my back telling her to stay behind me. "Look here shorty, give us the girl and we might let you walk away." The leader said holding a basketball with his left hand and pointing to her with his other. "You think it's alright to pick on a innocent girl?" I said pointing my finger at him. "We don't care, all we want is her body." They all stared to laugh. "...You...monsters..." I said grinding my teeth as my eyes started to dilate. "If you want her, your going to have to go through me!" I said making a fighting stance. "Oh, the little boy thinks he's a tough guy, ok fine then, I show you a real man's power!" He said as he started walking towards me. "Don't do this Mr!" She said grabbing my arm. "You don't have to do this!" I looked at her and I could tell see was scared for my life. *I smile* "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." I said walking up to the group of men. "I can't stand by and watch you take your unhappiness out on this lovely girl, so I'm going to have to teach you boys a lesson." I said as everything started to slow down. "Ha, let's see if your still saying that while I'm stepping on your face!" He yelled as he took the first swing. By now my heart rate was over 133, so seeing him punching was like watch a cat walking across the road. *I catch his hand* "What!?" *I squeeze his hand* "My turn..." Pulling his hand towards me I elbowed him in his face with my elbow. Causing him to fall to the floor screaming. "Ahhhgh!" "Get him!" Three of them rush me. Using my heart rate, I planed out my next attack. The first guy goes for a right swing, I pushed his fist away with my right hand as I swing my left arm strait and chop his head with my left hand, he falls down and I bend foreword and start to spin. As I do the 2nd guy goes for a left jab. Coming up from the spin I go for a jump spin kick to his left check, still spinning right I take my left hand and give the last guy and punch to his left forehead. "Look out!" She said to me as I turn back to the front to see the last guy grabbing a chain of the ground. "I'll fix that face of yours!" He screams as the swings the chain around him, He runs towards me and swings the chain down word at me. I lift my left arm up and let the chain wrap around my arm. "What!, why you!..." But before he could say anything else I grab the chain that was wrapped around my left arm with my left hand and pull the chain down and smashed this face against my knee as he fell to the floor screaming and holding his noise as blood came pouring out of it. The leader gets back up and faces his back towards me. "Arghh!" He screams as he turns around swinging a 4 inch knife at me with his right hand cutting me on my cheek. *I touch my cheek* "Now I'm going to finish this..." I said walking up to him. He goes for a thrust foreword with the knife. I push his knife to his left with my right hand and grabbing his right hand I hold it in place and take my left palm and smash it against his arm breaking it in two places "AGHHH!" He screams as I lift my left foot up and slam it on his right leg breaking it in half. "AGRGHHRH!" With one final blow with my left elbow to his noise I knock him down to the ground so he could join his friends. After standing over the mess I made for a few seconds I turn around to see if she was alright. "Are you, pant,...ok?" I said gasping for air. She didn't say anything as she looked on in astonishment. I turned around to see the leader trying to craw out if the alley. I walk over and pick of his knife and his basketball and walk over to him. "Please don't...k-kill...m-me." He said looking as if he was almost going to piss his pants. I turned him around and slammed his basketball on his stomach and lift up this knife and slammed it into his basketball. *I lean down towards his face* "If you ever...go hear this girl again...or any of the other girls at the school...then next time Im going to deflate all of your balls...got it?" I said looking him dead in his eye. *he nods slowly* "Good..." By now the others were getting up and trying to leave. "Hey!" *they all look back at me* "Aren't you guys forgetting something?" I said pointing to there leader on the floor who was laying in a puddle of his own pee. They pick up there leader up and ran away as fast as there broken bodies could move. The girl seem to finally come to as she started to walk over to me. "That...was...awesome!" She said walking towards me. "I never knew anybody beside me could fight that good!" She said looking at me with a smile. "Thank you so much Mr..?" *I look at her* Oh my, I totally for got to introduce myself." I said turning around towards her.*I hold out my hand* "My name is Samuel Ownby."  
"Nice to meet you Samuel, my name is Lita Kino." *Lita shakes my hand* "Ahhgh!" I said falling to one knee clutching my left arm. "Are you ok?" Lita said holding my arm. Lita pulls up my sleeve to reveal that the chain rip some of my skin off when it wrapped around my arm. "Oh no!, your arm!" Lita said holding my arm. "It's not that bad." I said trying to put on a smile. "This is all my fault!" Lita said ripping a piece of her shirt off and wrapping it around my arm. "Don't worry about it." I said standing up. "Don't be silly Samuel!" "Come with me to my house and I'll fix you up ok?" She said holding my arm and started walking out of the alley. "Umm...ok." I said not sure if this was a good idea. Sunday October 19th 1977 4:27 P.M. Walking up the stairs to a small duplex I thought to myself. "Wow, Lita lives only 3 blocks from my house." *Lita opens the door* "Ok Samuel, go sit on the couch and I"ll be right back." Lita said walking away to what I think was the bathroom. I walk into the livingroom and sit down on her pale couch. I looked around Lita's house and notice how nice it was in here. "Do you like it?" Lita said walking to the couch carrying some bandages and a few other things. "It looks nice inside your house." I said turning to face her. "Well I try my best." Lita said sitting down. She took off my bandage and poured some peroxide on a rag and put it on my arm. "Agh!" I said under my breath. "Sorry." Lita said putting her hand around my arm. "Its okay...so do you live her with your parents?" I said trying to make small talk. "No, I live here by myself."  
"Really?" I said a little shocked. "Well my mom is an costume designer and is in France for six months and she won't be back for two more months." "And my dad is a banker in LA." Lita said putting some disaffect on my arm. "So you have a lot to do everyday then?"  
"Not as much as you would think." She said with a smile. "Can you take your coat off so I can get a better view of your arm?"  
"Oh, sure." I said taking my coat off. I saw Lita staring at my with an uneasy look. "Oh don't worry, I'm a private eye." "You're a private eye?, that's awesome." Lita said getting a dry rag and putting it on my arm. "How long have you been a P.I?"  
"About 3 years now."  
"Is that how you were able to beat up all those guys?"  
"Well I taught myself mostly, but I did learn a few others things when I was in the army."  
"You were in the army?" Lita said cleaning the cut on my cheek. "What was your rank?"  
"2nd luieutenant."  
"Wow that's cool." Lita said taking the dry rag off my arm. Lita saw something shining from under my shirt. "What's that?" She said pointing to my shirt. *I take out my necklace* "You mean this?" I said holding it up. Lita just stared at it for a few seconds like she couldn't believe what she was looking at. "How did you get that?"  
"I don't know, It was with me when my mother found me when I was little."  
"It's so...familiar..." Lita said looking at it. *I put back in my shirt* "I always carry it with me as it seems to bring me good luck."  
"Well that's sure is true." Lita started to giggle. My heart started to race a little bit for some reason. "Well that should do it." Lita said wrapping my arm up with a piece of her shirt. "Give it a day or two and it should be all better." Lita said getting up. *I stand up* "Wow, it feels a lot better already, thanks Lita." I said putting my coat back on and grabbing my bag. "It was nothing, it was the least I could do after what you did for me." *Lita puts the stuff away and walks to the kitchen* "Well I need to go make dinner now." Lita said taking some pots and pans out from the cupboard. "It's dinner time?" I said looking at the clock. *Clock says 5:11* "Oh shit." I said grabbing my bag off the floor. "What's wrong?" Lita said turning around. "It's ten after and I have to be some were soon."  
"Oh, you can't stay of dinner?" Lita said with a sad tone. I looked at her and all I wanted was to say yes but I had a job to do. "I'm sorry Lita...but I have to go..." I could tell Lita was sad. "Ok...I understand..." *I walk over to her* "But I'm free tomorrow night around seven." I said giving her a smile. Lita seem to brighten up in a second. "Really!?, ok then, I'll make you dinner tomorrow night." Lita said with a smile. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night then?"  
"Ok..." Lita said blushing a little. "Can you walk me to the door Lita?"  
"Why of course Samuel." Lita said smiling as we walked to the door. *I walk out the door* "Thanks for everything Samuel."  
"Don't mention it." I said walking down the stairs. Lita walked down the stairs to me and give me a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back. She was soft but firm. "Bye Lita." I said walking down the street. "Bye Samuel!" Lita said walking back into her house. "Man...what a crazy day I've had." I said to myself as i got myself ready for the scream fest that Michelle was going to give me when I got back to the office. *Lita looks out the window and see's that I'm gone* *Lita walks over to the phone* *555-2221* *ring, ring* *ring-* "Hello?"  
"It's Lita...I've found him."  
"What?!,Are you sure?"  
"Yes...he had the necklace..."  
"Finally...after all these years...we've finally found him!, what's his name?"  
"His name is...Samuel..."  
"Samuel?, heh, just like his father, we will leave as soon as we can, I want you to find out if he knows anything about his past, the more he knows the less time we have to spend telling him."  
"I will..." *click* "I finally found you...Samuel." Lita said giving a smile while walking over to the window and looking up that the moon... Sunday October 19th 1977 6:01P.M. Walking back into the office with a smile on my face I was greeted with Michelle standing near her desk with her arms folded over each other and tapping her foot. "Were have you been?" Michelle said with a authority voice. "Oh sorry, some things came up." I said smiling at her. "Here is your stuff." I said handing her, her bag. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Michelle." I said still smiling. *Michelle lifts her left eyebrow* "Uhh...It's ok."  
"Great!, I'm going to get ready for the nightclub tonight." I said walking up the stairs humming to myself. Michelle just stood there dumfounded by my attitude. *She walks up the stairs* "Ok Samuel, what's going on?" She said leaning against the door. "What do you mean?" I said still smiling. "Not in years have I've ever seen you this happy about something." Michelle said walking over to my desk. "Did something happen at the store?"  
"...No...why would you think that?" I said as I started to blush, thinking about Lita. "Hmmm..." Michelle said as she leaned over my desk looking me in the eye. Michelle just kept looking at me for about a minute. "Did...did you meet a girl?" She said giving me a suspicious look. *I look away and blushed more* "Oh my god!, you did!" Michelle said standing up and smiling. "What's her name!?, what does she look like!?, is she nice?" Michelle said acting like a school girl. "I don't want to talk about it." I said still blushing. "Aww come on." Michelle said pushing my arm in a playful manner. "Aghh!" I said grabbing my arm. "Oh my!...are you ok Samuel?" Michelle said lifting up my sleeve. "No wait Mich-"  
"Oh my god!, Samuel!, your arm!" Michelle said holding her hand over her mouth. "What happened!?"  
"... I'll tell you...tonight when you come to my house ok?" I said pulling my sleeve back down. "...Ok..." She said putting her arms on her hip. "Why is it every time you go out something happened's to you." Michelle said walking out the door. "Well I can't help it if every person finds me interesting." I said with a cocky smile. *Michelle rolls her eyes* "Ha, ha..." Michelle said closing the door. I don't know why but I just felt like smiling. I look at the clock and saw it was already ten after. I figured I would go home and take a quick shower and head over to the nightclub. *I lock my door and walk down the stairs* "Hey Michelle?" I said standing by the front door. "Yes Mr. Ownby?" She said looking up from her papers. "I'm going to go home and wash up and head over to the nightclub ok?"  
"Ok, I should be at your house by 11:00."  
"Ok, when you talk to Mina, ask her how she got hurt and..." *I look at the floor* "And?"  
"Just tell her at...I'll always be here for her...ok?" *Michelle faintly smiles* "Ok...Samuel."  
"Thanks Michelle." I said closing the door. I started walking to my house thinking what this girl was going to be like. Sunday October 19th 1977 6:53 P.M. Walking into my house I take my shoes and coat off and put my necklace on the couch. I walk into the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave. Walking back into the living room I turned on the T.V. to the local news. "After the gang was killed the police found out they were trying to steal passports for some reason, we don't why but we should know by tomorrow." *ding* *I get up and get my popcorn* "In other news, the mysterious sailor warrior has finally given us a name to call her by, the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor V." *I sit back down* "This name was found on a latter at the crime scene on one of the gang members, what does this Sailor Guardian have planed for this city?, is this Sailor V and friend?, only time will tell, back to you Tim." As I'm sitting there I'm wondering who this Sailor V could be. It's weird that she want's to call herself Sailor V. I mean what could the V even stand for? Not that many words start with V. I got up and turned off the T.V. and threw my popcorn bag away and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. I took a nice shower, washed off the blood from my knee and arm, put a new bandage and a nice clean suit and headed back down stairs. I put my necklace back on and headed out the door. After locking my door I started the long walk to the Silver Millennium. Sunday October 19th 1977 8:19 P.M. Walking up to the nightclub I get this uneasy felling. Like someone was following me. I looked around but saw no one. "Must be my Imagination." I said walking up the front door were a bouncer was waiting for someone to cause trouble. I get in line and wait for my turn onto the nightclub. The Silver Millennium has been around for about 2 years now and it's always full. The newspapers say it's the best nightclub in town. They have a pool area, a dancing area, a drinking area and a eating area. I take out the piece of paper that Trista gave me and looked at it again to see were I was going to meet this girl. (The Silver Millennium 9:00 o clock, dancing area, codename, {Trista} your codename, {Sexy}) *I roll my eyes* "Why am I not surprised?" I said to myself putting the piece of back in pocket. Four minutes later and I finally get to the front door. "Hello sir, welcome to the Silver Millennium, may I see some I.D.?" It then hit me like a 357. mag that I forgot my I.D. back at my house. And looking like I was 16 I was sure I couldn't talk my way into the nightclub. I thought for sure I was going to have to go home and get it. But just then I remembered the little trick I did back at the observatory. (Well here goes nothing.) I said to myself. *I pull out my badge* "Here"s my I.D...sir." I said looking tough. The bouncer looks at my badge vary closely. "And why is a P.I coming to a nightclub?" He said folding his arms. "I'm making inquires into the murder of some cops." I said looking serious. The bounder looks at me for a few seconds and then lets me in. "Have a fun night...sir."  
"Thank you." I said walking into the night club thinking to myself how I couldn't believed that worked. I walked down the hall smelling beer and weed coming from a few rooms. The place was big and dark with only the light coming from the dance floor. Walking pass the intoxicated crowds, I sat down at the back of the dance room and waited for my future partner to show up... Sunday October 19th 1977 9:02 P.M. After sitting there for about 45 minutes thinking about hidden meanings, a girl sat down next to me sitting about 3 feet from me eating a donut. "Man I don't think I can dance anymore If my life depended on it." She said throwing her arms around the back of her chair. "I swear, If Trista tells me to work another Sunday I'm going to go apeshit." She said looking at the lights on the rails of the dance floor. *I looked at her* (You got to be kidding me...) I said to myself. (This girl couldn't be her...) The girl stood about 5'10 and had short blonde'ish hair and dark blue eyes. (Well here's hoping...) I said to myself. "Well I think Trista is sexy." I said blushing in embarrassment. *The girl looks at me* "Mr. Ownby I presume?" She said looking at me with a me raising a eyebrow. "Ya, that's me." I said holding my hand out. *She makes a fist with her hand* "Punch it."  
"What?" I said a little confused. "Punch my fist." She said still holding her fist out. I made a fist with my hand a punched her fist. "That's how I greet people Mr. Ownby." She said smiling. "Ok...you can call me Samuel, miss... " *She looks foreword* "...Amara Tenoh, 20 years old and im an Scorpio, I'm 5 feet 11 inches, my blood type is A and my hair is a light brown and my eyes are a light blue and I weigh..." *Amara looks away* "...110 pounds."  
"Well I don't care how much you weigh, but I don't like being lied too Amara, So can you please tell me again?" I said rasing a eyebrow. Amara gives me a look and turns away again. "...And I weigh 159 pounds."  
"See?, that wasn't so bad now was it?" I said smiling *Amara rolls her eyes* "Anyway Amara, it's nice to meet you." I said standing up. *Amara looks at me and then looks away and shakes her head* "What's wrong?"  
"When Trista said that she found a guy to work the Zoisite case with me and said that he was a real gentleman, I told myself I had to see it to believe it, and I still don't believe it." Amara said standing up. "What's the catch?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you acting so nice?, So you could to get with some girl who falls for your trick?" Amara said folding her arms. "No, I just like treating girls with the respect and trust that they deserve."  
"Hmmm...ok Samuel, you seam legit, I'll give you a chance at being my partner." Amara said turning around. "Come with me so I can fill you in on the situation." Amara said as she started walking to the back of the nightclub. I followed close behind her making sure not to lose her in the hall of maze's. We went into one of the back rooms at were usually reserved for parties. We walk in and I sit down at the chair at the end of the table. Amara close's the door and sits at the other end and pulls out a file out of her coat. "What I'm about to show you does not leave this room, understand?" Amara said with serous face. "You have my word." I said nodding. Amara looks at me for a few seconds and then opens the file. "Ok Samuel, here's what's going on with Jadeite that I've been able to find out so far." Amara said pulling some papers and pictures out. "Jadeite the 3rd was born on January 8 1949 outside of Paris France, he walked in his fathers footsteps till he was 17, by then his father apparently died from confounded food poisoning, which means Jadeite took over his fathers business." Amara said showing me a few pictures of Zoistie. "What did he inherit from his father?" I said looking at some of the pictures. "Only the 3rd largest jewel mining business in the country, now we believe he's working for the Iranians." Amara said pulling out another picture. "What do you mean working?"  
"Freelance terrorism, by contract, his father was in the east German army, ran an infiltration unit, the kinda thing the Nazis did at the battle of the bulge, By the time he was in his 20's he had already build and empire worth over 56 million dollars." *Amara pulls out a picture* "Do you know who this is?" Amara said holding a picture up to my face. "...No." I said taking the picture. "She goes by the name of Zoisite, we believe that Zoistie is Jadeite's way of contacting with the outside world., and guess what she does for a 9 to 5 job?"  
"Let me guess...freelancing?" I said looking at her. "You catch on quick."  
"So Zoisite and Jadeite are Nazis?"  
"More or less if you want to get technical."  
"So basically if we hope to get Jadeite, we need to get Zoisite first?"  
"Exactly."  
"So were do we start then?" I said handing the picture back. "I'm not sure, Zoisite keeps moving his operations around town every 2 weeks so we can't pin his whereabouts."  
"Do we have anything I can go on right now?"  
"No, that's what I was hoping you could help me with." Amara said putting the papers away. "What we need is someone who knows what's going down on the streets at all times." Amara said standing up. "Don't worry, just leave it to me." I said standing up to. "You know someone who might know something?" Amara said rasing her eyebrows. "Rule number three, never judge someone by the way they look, I might know someone who just might be able to tell me were or how to find Zoisite."  
"Well it's a start, when you find anything out report back to me or Trista ok?" Amara said opening the door. "Ok." We walk out the nightclub and stood by the streetlight were Amara parked her car. "So what are you going to do Amara?" I said leaning against the light pole. "I have a few leads to go check out tomorrow, I'll give your office a call sometime tomorrow and see if you have found anything out." Amara said looking up at the stars. "Ok, take care Amara." I said holding out my fist. Amara looks surprise. "Heh, you catch on quick don't ya?" Amara said punching my fist. "You could say that."  
"Well I better get going Samuel." Amara said hoping into her 76 corvette. "Nice car." I said nodding my head. "Ya, it gets me frm A to B." Amara said flooring the gas petal and zooming down the street. "...I need a car...girls dig the cars." I said as I started my long walk home. Sunday October 19th 1977 10:16 P.M. Walking into my house I took off my shoes and fell on the couch and turned on the T.V. A new episode of Sanford and son was on. I decided to take a shower to wash off the smell of weed and smoke from the nightclub and then I would wait for Michelle to show up. After a nice hot shower and getting something to eat I sat down and watched T.V. till Michelle showed up. "You big dummy!" Sanford said. "Ha ,ha! Good old family racism." I said to myself watching Sanford eating some food and not sharing with anybody. *45 minutes later...* *ding dong* "I'm coming!" I said getting up from the couch. *walk over to the door and open it* "Hello Mr. Ownby." A certain someone said with a smile on there face. "Hey Michelle, come on in." I said stepping out of the way. *Michelle walks in and I close the door* Michelle walks into the living room and looks around with a unpleased look on her face. "Well it looks like your still living like you were when you moved out of your moms house." Michelle said sitting down on the couch. "Ha, ha funny...so how was Mina?" I said sitting down in a chair across the living room. "Well...I better start from the being." Michelle said trying not to show her sadness in her voice. I knew this was not going to be good. "I pulled up to her house and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, her mother opened the door and asked me what I was doing, I said I was here to see Mina, at I was her math teacher and I was going to give Mina her math homework, she lets me in and I walked up to Mina's bedroom, I knocked on her door and said who I was, there was no sound coming from her room but after about 20 seconds she opened the door, she seemed happy to see me, I walked in and sat at the base of her bed and we started to talk about what happened." Michelle said. "So...how did she get hurt?" I said chocking up. "...Samuel...Mina was...violated." ...My heart stopped for 1.3 seconds. "...Wha-umght..." I said trying to hold back tears that were swelling up inside of me. "Samuel...I'm sorry..." Michelle said trying not to cry herself. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. "What did...they...they do to her...?" I said not even wanting to know. I saw a single tear fall from Michelle's left eye. "What she told me was this...after she lost you in the alley, she tried to find her way home, but she didn't know what part of town is was in, she stumbled across a group of four men standing outside a warehouse, they saw her and ran after her but she was too tired form running earlier, so they caught up to her and..." Michelle was crying by this point. "...and tried to knock her out... they punched and kicked her...Mina pretended to be knocked out because she knew they would hurt her even more...She said she herd them talking about moving something somewhere and then she heard a woman yell at them to do something with her, one of them...said to have some "fun" with her." *Im grinding my hand on the hand rest of the chair* "Mina said they..." Michelle was on the verge of breaking down. "...They touch her...and groped her...and kissed her..." I felt like I was going to throw up. Michelle was sobbing by this point. Not in years have I ever seen Michelle cry like she did. "...After they were done...they... threw her in a dumpster...Mina was able to craw out and to the street and flag down a car, she was taken to the hospital and her mother brought her home the next day..." No one said a word for what felt like a hour. Michelle tried to stop crying but it was not working out well. My mind was racing on what was going on. There were so many things I was thinking about that I ended up running into the kitchen and throwing up in the trash can. I just sat there... Just thinking to myself...after getting up and washing my mouth out I walked back into the living room to see Michelle had falling asleep on my couch. She always fell asleep when she was sad and hurt. I sat back down and drank some water with thoughts rushing through my mind. After what seemed like a long time, I looked up at the clock I saw It was already 12:30. I got up and walked over to Michelle. She looked so...sad. "Well at least the pain can't get her when she's sleeping." I said putting a blanket over Michelle. We both have had a long and ruff day. And knowing Michelle, she would be up around 8:00 ready for a new day. I went to the backyard and went up the fire escape to the roof. Feeling like I was going to throw up again, I walked to the eage of the roof and looked over the city. This town was a hell hole. Every four seconds someone's house gets broken onto. Every nine seconds somebody get killed. Every ten seconds someone's car gets stolen or broken onto. And all the cops are either to scared or not willing enough to keep this city safe. If one person hands them a wad of 100 dollars they turn there back to the people. And there the ones who get hurt because of it. And it seems every day some new gang makes there mark on a quite neighborhood. I looked out over the city thinking to myself what a total failure I have been towards my friends. "...Mina..." I said chocking up. I wasn't able to keep Mina safe. I promised her I would...and I failed. Looking up at the stars I started to remember the promise I made Mina ten year's ago... *shooting some hoops* "Sammy!" *I look around* Sammy! Help me!" *Mina's running to me* "Hey come back and give us your lunch money!" *Two boys chancing her* *Mina hides behind me* "What's wrong Mina?" *I turn around and get on one knee* "Snuff...those boys what my lunch money!" *I look at the two boys* "Hey, get out of are way!" *I stand up* "You boys better turn around and leave my friend alone!" *I point at them* "There are two of us and only one of you!, lets get him!" *Both rush me* *I kick them in the balls* "Waaaa!,you meanie!" "We're telling are mommy!" *They both run away* "That was awesome Sammy!"  
"Are you ok Mina?"  
"Yep thanks to you!" *Mina smiles* "When I get older, I'm going to bet up anyone who messes with me!" *Mina makes a fist* "Mina...you shouldn't do that."  
"But why?, you just did." *I kneel down* "Mina, what I did was keeping you safe from harm, you should never hurt someone because you want too, only if you have too...to keep someone you care about safe." *Mina smiles* "Ok Sammy!, then I'll grow up and get super strong and keep everybody I care about safe!" *Mina throws her hands up* "That's my girl." *I rub Mina's head* "Hey Sammy?"  
"Ya Mina?" "Till I get big and strong, can you still look out for me?" *I smile* Ok I will...If you promise me one day you will watch out for me."  
"I promise!" *Mina hugs me* *We both start to laugh*... Sitting there on the rooftop, I stood up and screamed. Pounding my fits on the roof floor cracking the concrete and ripping the skin off my hands a little bit. I just felt like shit. I was at such a loss. I have so many things to do in such a short time. I had to get some files tomorrow from Trista, I have to go see a contact about the whereabouts on Zoisite, then I have to talk to Amara, and then I'm having dinner with...Lita... And somehow when I'm doing all of that , I'm going to have to somehow check on Mina. I rolled over into my back and started to cry...For the first time in over 4 years...I cried. At least there was know one around to see me so weak...not In a long time have I ever felt so useless... I took off my glasses to keep them for getting wet from my tears and put them on the floor. For what felt like 30 minutes, I just laid there... *I take out my necklace* I hold my necklace up to the moon and looked at it... wondering if somehow it could help me. "Why can't I protect the people I care about?" I said still crying. Then something happened...my necklace seamed to start to sparkle as the light from the moon seamed to light it up...watching the sapphire four slowly spin around I felt like someone was watching me, It felt so familiar. It felt...warm. Putting the necklace back on, I felt a little better for some reason. To tired to move, I just closed my eyes and fell asleep under the moon and stairs... Monday October 20th 1977 9:27 A.M. Opening my eyes to the bright sun I got up and rubbed my head. Thinking to myself why people don't sleep on roofs anymore. I stood up and grabbed my glasses off the ground and put them on. After a nice stretch I remembered Michelle fell asleep on my couch. Walking back down to the backdoor, I walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. Which is weird because it usually smells like sweat shocks in my house. "Good morning Mr. Ownby." A bright and happy person said as I sat down at the table. Michelle walked over with a plate of bacon and put it next to the 7-up cups on the table. "Michelle...did you make all of this?" I said looking up at her. *Michelle sits down* "Yep."  
"Why did you make breakfast?"  
"Well it was the least I could do after you took care of me last night." Michelle said pouring a cup of coffee. "All I did was put a blanket on you." I said grabbing a handful of bacon and putting in on my plate. "Well you know what happens when I cry, I'm gland you let me sleep here." Michelle said putting some slat on her eggs. "It was nothing." I said taking a bite out of the eggs. "Wow, this is good." I said taking another bite. "Well what do you expect when all you eat is a bowl of lucky charms and some toast?" Michelle said tacking a small bit out of her eggs. "I did not even know I had eggs."  
"You had five in a bag in the back behind some orange juice."  
"Really?...huh..." I said taking a bite out of some bacon. "You know Michelle...you're the first person I've had breakfast with in this house since Mina was thirteen."  
"I'm faltered." Michelle said giggling with some bacon in her hand *I roll my eyes* "So what time did you get up anyway?"  
"Oh, about 7:30, After I took a shower, I got board, so I washed your closes and cleaned your bedroom and sweep the floor and took out the garbage and made your bed." *jaw drops* "...Wow...did you give yourself a break?' I said taking a sip of my 7-up. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine." Michelle said getting up and putting her plate away in the sink. "Are you done with your plate?" Michelle said walking over to me. "Yes, but I'll put it away." I said standing up and walking over to the sink. "Okay." Michelle said sitting back down at the table. *I sit back down* "So Michelle, should we get to the office?" I said folding my arms. "Not yet...we have to talk some more..." My heart rate went up a little bit. "So what do we need to talk about?" I said folding my arms. "There was something else Mina said to me yesterday..." Michelle said with a sad tone in her voice. I started to brace myself. "...What was it?" "She wanted me to tell you...that she is s-..." Michelle looks away trying not to make eye contact. "She is...super happy that you sent me to see her and it wasn't your fault for what happened to her." Michelle said looking at her 7-up cup. Somehow I was finding it hard to believe her, but I trust her word. "...Ok...It make's me feel a little better." I said staring at the table. It went quite for a little while. "You know Michelle, you are the first girl to take a shower in my house." I said looking at the wall trying not to blush. "I'm honored." Michelle said smiling at me even though I was looking away. "So Samuel, you said you were going to tell me about the girl you met." Michelle said tacking a sip of her 7-up. "Oh ya." I said a little surprised due to the fact I forgot about telling her. "So what's her name?" Michelle said. I could tell by her eyes at she was really excised about this. "It's...Lita..." I said still looking at the table. "Lita...heh, that's a cute name." Michelle said looking away smiling. "So how old is she?"  
"I don't know..." I said looking back at her. "How do you not know how old she is?" Michelle said giving a skeptical look. "Well I didn't get a chance to ask her when I was at her house and-"  
"Mr. Ownby!, you went into a girls house?!" Michelle said with a shocked look on her face. "Ya..." I said blushing a little bit. "Well...I guess it's not so bad since you two were not alone." *I blush more* "Samueelll..." Michelle said folding her arms. "...What?" I said looking as innocent as possible. "Were you two alone?"  
"...Yes..." I said looking down at the table. "Hmmmm..." Michelle said looking at me like she was trying to read my mind. *I take a sip of 7-up* "So did you two make out?" Michelle said with a smile on her face. *Pshhhh!* As the pop is dripping off my mouth, I looked at Michelle who was still smiling. "MICHELLE!" I said standing up and putting my hands on the table while blushing bright red. "What?" Michelle said crocking her head. "What's wrong with you!?"  
"Nothing, I was just wondering." Michelle said looking up in the corner of her eye. "No!, we didn't do that!" I said still blushing. "Ok, ok, fine." Michelle said standing up. I calmed down for a moment and looked at Michelle. "Well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and we can go, ok?" I said to Michelle. "Ok, I'll wash our plates and wait out in the car." Michelle said walking over to the sink. I walked up the stairs to my room and got a suit out of the closet and walked into the bathroom and hoped in the shower. I would have to say that, that shower was the most uncomfortable shower I've had in years. Im guessing it was because as I was standing there, I kept thinking to myself how Michelle just took a shower in my bathroom. It was a good thing that the water made my face red so I would not have to feel so guilty. After getting out and putting on my suit, I headed down stairs to the front door. After locking the door I walked down the steps and over to the passenger side of Michelle's car and hopped in. "Sooo...did you have a nice shower?"  
"...Drive the car..." I said looking out the window trying really hard not to show Michelle I was blushing. Michelle gave a faint giggle and drove off to the office. It was quite as Michelle drove to the office... "Hey Samuel?"  
"Ya Michelle?" I said turning my head and looking at Michelle. "What does Lita look like?"  
"...She has soft brown hair and her smile warms up every room she is in, and her eyes are a bright green that seem to shine whenever she smiles." I said looking out the window. "Well it sounds like she's a lovely girl." Michelle said. "Ya...I'm having dinner at her house tonight."I said looking back at her. "Your going to have dinner with her?!" Michelle said a little surprised. "Yep."  
"Wow...you have never had dinner at a girls house before." Michelle said turning a block. "Don't remind me." I said getting butterflies in my stomach. "Well I hope you have fun." Michelle said smiling. "Oh, also, how did you meet her anyway?"  
"Well long story short, I ran into her outside the store after getting your groceries and some boys were chancing her, they chased us into an ally and I beat them up protecting Lita."  
"Well, you always did stand up for girls who were getting bullied by guys back in highschool."  
"Ya and we know how that turned out." We both laughed as Michelle pulled up to the office. "Thanks for the ride Michelle." I said while getting out of her car. "No problem." Michelle said locking her car. Michelle unlocked the front door and we both walk in. I hung are coats up and Michelle walked over to her desk and turn on the power. She then turn on the answering machine. "Well we have two messages already." Michelle said pressing the play button. "Hey Michelle!, I was just wondering if we were still on for toniggthug-" *Michelle pushed the fast foreword button and blushed a little bit" *I walk over to her* ...Michelle, who was that?" I said rasing a eyebrow. "...A friend..." Michelle said still blushing. "...Riiiight..." I said turning around and heading for the stairs. Michelle pressed the play button again and sat down. "Hey Samuel." A voice said very flirty. "I want you to stop by my police sation today at 2:00 so I can tell you something about Jadeite I've found out. *click* "Great, just what I need today." I said walking up the stairs to my office rolling my eyes. Monday October 20th 1977 12:51 P.M. With a little over a hour till I had to meet Trista, I had to think of a way to get in and get out as fast as I could. I was really not in the mood for Trista's games today. As am sitting there my phone rang. *ring, ring* "Hello?"  
"Hello Samuel..." I could tell by the quite voice that it was Amy. "Amy?!" I said looking a little surprised. "Why are you calling me?, How do you even know my number?"  
"I'll tell you later, I'm calling you because I think I might be able to help you out with your case."  
"My case?, How do you even know I'm working on a case?"  
"Mina."  
"Why am I not surprised?" I said rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I might be able to give you a diagnose of Zoisite's mental condition."  
"...Amy, this is really dangerous and I don't want to get you involved in this..." I said leaning my arm on my desk. "...I know you want to look out for me and I'm grateful for that but...Mina told me to help you." I heart rate went up a little bit. "...Mina told you to help me?..."  
"Yes, she told me at the school lunchroom table."  
"Wait, so Mina's at school right now?"  
"Yes...Samuel you need to know...that your not allowed come to the school to try and see her..."  
"Why is that?"  
"Mina's mom told the school about what she thinks you did to her so the school put a restraining order on you were you can't come within 200 feet of the school." I told myself the next time I see Mina's mom that I was going to beat the living shit out of her. "Well even with that...I have to try and see her..."  
"I understand...Mina has a bodyguard following her around that her Mother hired to make sure no one jumps her or if you try to see her." My heart sank that the thought at Mina needed someone beside's me to watch out for her. "Mina said she will try to see you tonight."  
"Ya I remember, I told her to met me at my house tonight, but with that bodyguard..."  
"Hey, don't worry about him, I'll take care of it."  
"Really?, and how are you going to do that?" I said rasing a eyebrow. "Don't worry about that, just make sure your home at 7:00 ok?"  
"...I will...thanks Amy." I said smiling. "Sure, no problem." *click* I just sat there thinking about how Mina has to have someone watch over her because her mom thinks I'm some kind of sick person. I let out a sigh as Im thinking to myself how I'm going to see Mina and have dinner with Lita. I got up and walked downstairs to Michelle. "Who was that on the phone?" Michelle said not looking up from her papers. "It was Amy." I said taking a sit next to her desk. "Amy?...the Amy that was with you and Mina that night?" Michelle said looking up at me. "Ya, that Amy."  
"She said that Mina is going to come over to my house tonight as planed."  
"Well that's a good thing, right?" Michelle said smiling. I just looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?"  
"She going to be at my house tonight at 7:00."  
"Oh..." Michelle knew that it was going to be a problem. Nobody said anything for a few seconds. "So what are you going to do?" "Well...I think I'm going to call Lita and ask if we can have dinner earlier or later." *I stand up* "Do we have Lita's phone number Michelle?"  
"Well it should be in her file if I have it." Michelle said standing up and turning around and opening the L cabinet. "Hmm...well what do you know, I have it." Michelle said turning around and closing the cabinet with her hip. "Here you go Mr. Ownby." Michelle said handing me her file. "Thanks, I'm going to read this and then head for Trista's office." I said walking up the stairs. "Ok, just leave the file on your desk and I'll put it away later."  
"Ok." I said closing the door. I sat down and opened Lita's file. "...Here we are." I said picking up the phone. *555-4012* *ring, ring* *ring-* "hello?" I could tell right away it was Lita. "Hey Lita, it's Samuel."  
"Samuel!?, hi!, how are you?"  
"I'm...fine...hey, I was wondering if we were still on for dinner tonight?"  
"Yes, I was just about to leave and go get some ingredients for tonight." Lita said with a happy tone in her voice. "Well I was wondering if it were possible to move the time around?"  
"why?" Lita said with a little sadness in her voice. I knew I could not tell Lita about Mina...not yet anyway. "Well...I have to go see a friend who just got out of the hospital and I just wanted to go check up on them."  
"Oh, ok." Lita sounding a little happier. "Well sadly I can't, I have to go some were after dinner and I'll be too busy cleaning up the house when I get back from the store." Now I knew I was stuck. "Oh...ok...I'll be there at 7:00."  
"Okay Samuel!, Bye!" *click* "...Damit..." I said slowly pounding my fist on my desk. I was about to go down stairs but something caught my eye in Lita's file. I picked Lita's file back up and started to read it again. Lita Kino, Age 16, Sagittarius, 5 feet 9 inches, Blood type O, Brunette hair, Green eyes, 157 Pounds. Mother was killed in 61 giving birth to Lita Kino. I sat there starring at that page. "Lita's Mother is dead?, but she told me she was in France." I decided I would worry about that later and stood up and headed back down stairs. "So how did that go?" Michelle said looking up from her desk. "She can't move the time around, so I'm going to go to her house at 7"00." I said just standing in the middle of the room. Michelle just stared at me thinking really hard. "But Samuel...what about Mina?"  
"I'll think of something, I just need some time to think..." I said walking out the door. It was some what of a sunny today after we just had six days with nothing but rain and dark clouds. I started walking to Trista's office hoping that I would be able to think of what to do about tonight... Monday October 20th 1977 2:03 P.M. Walking into the police sation I looked around and saw that there was a TV crew over in the corner looking at some papers. *Walk up to the front desk* "I'm her to see Trista?"  
"Hey Samuel, Trista is in the middle of a interview right now, but she said that you can go wait in her office"  
"Ok, do you know how long it will be before she is done?"  
"Oh about 10 minutes."  
"Ok, thanks." I said walking away to Trista's office. Opening the door, I saw that Trista was not back yet. I walked over to her file cabinet and looked at it. "Well at least she knows how to keep her files organized." I said looking for the Z part. Trista had 5 more file cabinets then Michelle had so it took a little while longer to find the Z's. Opening up the Z file cabinet I stated to look for Zoisite's file. "Bingo." I said pulling out Zoisite file. I sat down at Trista's desk. "Man, this chair is really soft." I said opening up the file. Sadly there was nothing in his file at Amara did not already share with me. Standing up, I put the file back and started to look for Jadeite's file. "Great..." I said closing the cabinet. Trista did not have a file on Jadeite. "Now what?" I said putting my hand on my head. "I could think fo a few things we could do." A voice said very sedative coming from behind me. My heart started to speed up as I turned around to see Trista standing by the door. She was leaning against the right side of the door frame and had her left hand on her hip and was giving me a smile. (Uh oh.) I said to myself as Trista started to walk over to me. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Trista said still walking towards me. "I was just looking through some files." I said a little shaky. "Aww, but Samuel, don't you know it's rude to go through someone's things without there permission?" Trista was now standing about 2 feet away from me as she started to twirl her hair. "But you told me I could go through your files."  
"Yes, but what I meant was you could look through them when I was around so you didn't try to take any." Trista said walking towards me again but going a little slower this time. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" *Trista puts her index finger on my lips* As my face started to turn red, Trista moves her head next to my right ear. "You know I love it when your honest with me."  
"W-well I don't like to deceive people of there trust."  
"And that's what make's you so different from the other men in the sation." Trista said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You are what most women in this town dream of when they sleep."  
"You are a true gentleman."  
"Ya, that's what Mina says."  
"Oh, who is Mina?" Trista said pulling away from my ear. "She's...a friend of mine..." I said looking away from her face. "Well it seams that I have some competition." Trista said smiling. "What do you mean?, were just friends." I said trying to back up. "Exactly, which is why...*Trista grabs me and pushes me onto her desk and climbs on top of me*...I need to hurry up and clam you as mine." Trista said as she began to unbutton her shirt. "T-Trista!?" I yelled while grabbing my noise. By now Trista had her shirt half-way undone to the point I could see her bra. Trista was wearing a dark green lace bra with black trimming. I could feel some blood build up in my noise as Trista hung over me smiling. "What's wrong Samuel?, never seen a mature woman before?" She said moving her face closer to mine. I was to shocked to say anything back. The one side of me wanted to get up and walk away, but the other side kept telling me to look at her figure. I had to admit, Trista had a very nice figure as she hung over me. "Do you like what you see?" Trista said as she put her check against mine. "T-T-Trista..." Was all I could say without letting go of my noise. I could taste my blood as it started to drip down into my throat. "What's wrong Samuel?" Trista said whispering in my ear. "Do you want me to read you your rights?" Trista said as she started to nibble on my ear. "This is not appropriate conduct Trista!" I said trying my hardest not to stare. "Oh, and who's going to arrest me...me?" Trista said as she pulled away from my ear and smiled evilly at me. "Enough playing around." Trista said grabbing my free hand and pining it to the table. "I always wanted to know want a real gentleman tasted like..." Trista said as she closed her eyes and started to move her lips to mine. Buy now my heart rate was over 122 and I knew if she kissed me It would go over 140. I had to think of something, and fast. Truth be told, I've haven't been kissed by a girl in about 2 years. That would not seem so bad if it weren't for the fact at I've been kissed only twice in my whole life...and they were by the same girl. So if Trista kissed me it would be my 3rd time getting kissed. Trista got to the point were I could feel her breathing on me. I thought for sure it was all over when...*knock knock* "Hello?, Trista, you in there?" A voice said coming from outside the door. Trista stop what she was doing and gave a death glare at the door. "Who is it?!" She said rather rudely. "It's Amara." Trista's look changed into a more non scary look and looked down at me. "Mark my word Samuel, I will finish what I started today." Trista said getting off of me. "We will finish this game later." Trista said buttoning up her shirt. *I stand up still holding my noise* Trista walks over to the door and open's it up. I ran as fast as could to the mens bathroom as I passed Amara. "Hi Amara!" I said running pass her still holding my noise. *Amara looks back at Trista* "Uhh...did I interrupt something?" Amara said rasing one eye brow. "Oh no, you just staled my fun with Samuel." Trista said sitting back down in her desk. "I still can't believe Samuel is a real gentlemen." Amara said taking a sit in front of Trista's desk. "I know, which is why he will be mine." Trista said giving a scary smile. "Well...good luck with that." Amara said putting her hands on top of her head. "So what do you think of Samuel so far Amara?" Trista said leaning back in her chair."Well he is nice and kind, but he's not my type."  
"Oh ya, I forgot, you don't like popular men." Trista said letting out a faint giggle. *Amara rolls her eyes* "So did you find anything out about Jadeite and Zoisite location?"  
"Well, as a matter of fact..." *Back with Samuel* As the water from the sink was washing the blood down the drain, I thought to myself how I always get bloody noises. Luckily it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Most likely what happened was holding my noise stopped it from ripping open more so it only dripped for a minute. But still...why do I get bloody noises when ever a girl comes on to me? As I wiped the last bit of blood from my nose, I started to think to myself about the first time I ever kissed a girl and got a bloody noise. "...Mina..." I said looking down into the sink as memories from my teenage years started to rush through my head... Wednesday October 22nd 1974 3:05 P.M. "Hey Sammy!" Mina said running up from behind me. I had just got done with school and was on my way home. "Hey Mina." I said as Mina caught up to me. "I was hoping I could catch you before the day was over." Mina said holding her backpack in front of her. "What's up?" I said turning my head to her. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you that you finally got your high school diploma Sammy."  
"Thanks Mina, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that."  
"Aww come on Sammy, don't be so modest." Mina said holding my hand *I blush red* "Oh ya, happy birthday Mina." I said smiling at her, "Thank you Sammy." Mina said letting go of my hand. "So what did you get for your birthday?"  
"Well I got some new shoes and a new book, a record player and some money."  
"That's nice." I said waiting at the crosswalk. "So Sammy, what did you get me for my birthday?" Mina said walking backwards as we crossed the street. "It's a surprise." I said smiling and closing my eyes. "Awww." Mina said making a pouty face. *I let out a faint laugh* "Hey Sammy?"  
"Ya?"  
"I was wondering...what do you do if a guy likes you and you want to ask him to the fair?" *I stop walking* "Mina...are you going to ask a boy ask out to the fair?" I said raising an eyebrow. *Mina blushes red* "Maybe..." Mina said looking to her right. "I haven't asked him yet."  
"Really?, then what are you waiting for?" I said as we started to walk again. "Well...I just wanted to know what he thinks of me first." Mina said looking forward. "Ok, well what's this guy like?"  
"...He's really kind and he is really nice to me and the other girls in school."  
"Well he sounds like a nice guy." I said looking forward and smiling. We both walked for about 3 blocks till Mina said something. "Samuel..." *Mina stops walking* "Want's wrong Mina?" I said stopping. "Will you go to the fair with me tomorrow?" Mina said looking down at the floor. I just stood there thinking about what Mina just told me. After I turned 18, my mother sat me down and talk to me about Mina. "Mina...you know we can't be seen together, that's how rumors start." I said facing her. "Ya but my mother said she would be there to watch us." Mina said looking back up to me. "Oh, that's sounds like a wonderful idea." I said rolling my eyes. "What's wrong with my mom coming?"  
"Mina, you and I both know your mom does not like me, and the fact that im over 18 now just gives her more of an excuse to make her watch me."  
"I know but still..." Mina said looking at me. "Well if I go to the fair tomorrow I will hang out with you ok?" I said as we got to the front door to Mina house. "...Ok..." Mina said trying to put on a smile. Mina walked into her house and I walked to my house to get my stuff ready for the army bus that was going to pick me up in two days. Tuesday October 23rd 1974 7:12 P.M. Hey mom?!" I yelled coming down the stairs. "Yes Samuel?" My mom said who was in the kitchen. "I'm going to the fair now!" I said getting to the bottom of the stairs. "Hold on Samuel, I want to talk to you." My mom said going into the living room. I walk into the living room and sit down in the chair. My mom took a sit on the couch. "What's up mom?"  
"Samuel...I want to talk to you about Mina..."  
"Bye mom." I said standing up. "Come back and sit down." My mom said pointing to the chair. "But mom, we already had this talk, twice, what more is there to talk about?" I said sitting back down. "Samuel listen, I want you to be on your best behavior tonight ok?" My mom said smiling. "Mom?" I said rasing an eye brow. "Samuel...Mina is a very lovely girl and I know she has feeling for you...but we both know what will happen if your friendship goes any higher." My mom said with a stern face. "I know mom, I'm just going to hang out with her for her birthday gift ok?" I said standing back up. "Ok." My mom said getting up and walking me to the door. *I open the door* "Samuel...I know you care for Mina a lot and I'm fine with that, but the city would not understand if they found out you were going with her tonight."  
"I know mom...and thanks." I said giving my mom a hug. "Bye mom!" I said running to the fair. "Be good and have fun!" My mom said going back into the house. After getting to the front gate, I give the man my ticket and walked in. The fair got some new rides this year and they now let a band play up on the stage if anyone want's to rock out. After walking past the barn animals, I saw Mina with her mom by the popcorn stand talking. I walked around and put my back to the back of the popcorn stand to see if I could here them talking. "I don't care Mina!, If Samuel shows up you are going to come back home with me understand!?" Mina's mom said with her arms folded. "...Yes mom..." Mina said holding her face down. "Mina, one day you will understand why I don't want you around that sick man." Mina's mom said walking away. Mina just stood there for a little bit and then she walked up to the popcorn stand and got some popcorn. "Hmph!, meanie mom." Mina said as the guy handed her, her popcorn. "That will be 50 cents." *Mina puts her hand in her pocket* "Oh no." Mina said with a sad look on her face. "My mom forgot to give me my money." *I walk up behind Mina* "Here you are my good man." I said handing the guy 50 cents. *Mina gaps* "Sammy!" Mina said giving me a hug. "You came to the fair!"  
"Oof, ok Mina, you can let go of me." I said feeling people staring at me. "When did you get here Sammy?" Mina said letting me go. "Oh about 15 Minutes ago, I had to wait for your mom to leave before I could come over."  
"Oh...you herd what my mom said about you?" Mina said with worried look on her face. "...ya."  
"...I'm sorry you had to her my mom say that about you." Mina said looking at her popcorn. "It's ok Mina." I said putting my hands on top of my head. "So how long do we have before your mom shows up?"  
"We got one hour."  
"Well then, we better get started, shell we?" I said walking to the rides. "Ok Sammy!" Mina said following behind me. Time seemed to fly by as we played some games, rode the bumper carts and went on the Ferris wheel. After I got Mina to stop crying after we got out of the hunted house, we went over to the bleachers. "Today was the most fun I've ever had in my whole life!" Mina said sitting next to me. "Ya well, It was fun hanging out with you before I leave..." I said looking up at the stars. "Leave?, what do you mean Sammy?" I didn't tell Mina that I was going to join the army yet. I knew she would not be happy. "Mina...I'm leaving tomorrow to go join the army." Mina gaps and gave me a look that said she was horrified. "But Sammy, why?" Mina said with a sad tone in her voice. "Mina...this is something that I just have to do...for myself..." I said still not looking at her. Mina was speechless. She just kept staring at me. She then looked up at the sky with me. "Well Samuel, be careful and come back in one piece ok?" Mina said smiling. "Huh?, your not upset?" I said raising an eye brow. "Well...I'm a little upset but I know you have to get strong so you can protect the people you care for." Mina said looking at me. *I smile* "Thanks Mina."  
"What time are you leaving?" Mina said facing towards me. I'm leaving at 10:30 in the morning."  
"I'll be in school..." Mina said looking back down. "How long are you...going to be gone?" I did not want to tell her because I knew she would cry. "...Well if I pass the test I'll be shipped off to Vietnam for...4 years." I closed my eyes in anticipation for Mina to start crying but she didn't. "Which means tonight will be the last time..." Mina said getting teary eyed. "Mina that's if I pass, If I don't pass, I will be back in seven months." Mina seem to feel a little better. "Ok..." Mina said looking up at me with a little bit of water in her eyes. "Well I have something that might make you feel better." I said pulling out a small box. "Really?, what is it?" Mina said crocking her head. "Happy late birthday Mina." I said handing her a orange box wrapped in yellow paper and a white bow *Mina gaps* "Oh Sammy!" Mina said taking the box from my hand. "What is it?" She said looking at the box. "Well open it and see." I said smiling. Mina ripped off the paper and open the box. Mina pulled out a red bow out of the box and held it up. "Sammy..." Mina said getting chocked up. "You have very nice hair Mina, but I think it would look even better with a red bow in it." I said taking the bow from her. "I'll help you put it in ok?" Mina was on the verge of crying as she turned around. Wrapping the bow around her soft hair made my heart race a little bit for some reason. "There you go, all done." I said making a camera with my hands and looking a Mina through my hands. Mina turned around and felt her new ribbon and looked down. As I looked at her she started to cry. "Mina?...what's wrong?" I said a little sad. "This is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me." Mina said crying. "Mina it's just a bow." I said looking at her. "Yes but, it's from you and that makes it worth more then anything money can buy." *I smile* "Thanks Mina."  
"I probably won't see you before you leave tomorrow huh?" Mina said wiping her tears away with her arm. "Most likely." I said looking up. "Well then I guess I wont have to live this down then..."  
"Live wha-" Was all I could say because the next thing I knew, Mina grabbed my hands and kiss me as she stopped crying. What I felt...was nothing like I've felt before. Mina's lips were soo soft...and sweet. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted that moment to go on forever, but... something was happing to me. My eyes started to dilate and everything I saw seemed to pulse. I grabbed Mina's arms and pulled her away gasping for air as blood started to drop from my nose. "Samuel, are you ok?!" Mina said with a worried look. I tried to talk but nothing was coming out of my mouth. "I pant, have to pant, go..." I said trying to stand up. As I stood up it was very hard to walk and I feel off onto the floor which was six feet down. "Samuel!" Mina said running down to my side. "Are you ok!?" Mina said helping me up. Everything I heard seamed to slow down. I heard Mina but I didn't understand what she was saying. I slipped out of Mina's hand and started to run for the gate. Mina just stood there...wondering if she made a horrible mistake... As I was running past people, they seem to be nothing but a blur to me. Everything seem to be like if someone was taking my vison and rocking it side to side. Running up to the front gate I saw 4 people standing in front of it. Without even thinking, I ran to the left and wall run up the side of a stand that was next to the gate. The stand was about 5 feet tall and when I got to the top I turned around and pushed off and went 3 feet. Grabbing the top of the gate, I pushed myself up and swung my legs to the left of me and fell 6 feet to the ground. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew something was happing to me. I started to run down the street trying to get home. It seem for a moment that I wasn't in control of my body as I started to run behind house's in the dark. Hopping fence after fence with no evert at all. I was gasping for air but I wasn't tired. Turning a corner I ran into two guys who were really drunk and pissed off at something. I fell to the floor trying to look up. "Hey, watch were your going!"  
"Must pant, run pant."  
"Hey im talking to you!" The other guy said grabbing me by my arm and lifting me into the air. "You just made a very big mistake." He said pulling out a small knife. "Hey, save some for me." The other guy said picking up a bat. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, you little punk!" The guy said thrusting the knife into my head cracking my skull a little bit. As I fell to the ground, I felt the pain but didn't yell in pain. I just got up and stood there looking that the two blurs who were in front of me. "My turn!" The other guy yelled as the swung the bat at me. Then something happened...something came over me. something opened up deep inside of me that was beyond my control. What happened next was something I did not find out till the next morning when I read the newspaper. I grabbed the bat with my left hand and while spinning around to the left, I spun the bat around to his back and took my palm and slammed it up into his armpit which dislocated his shoulder "Aaghh!" The guy yelled as I took my foot and slammed it on his back knee causing him to fall to his knees. I then grabbed his head and slammed it sideways down to my right knee and cracking his skull. The other guy just stood there looking like he saw a ghost. "You...you killed him..." The other guy said backing up. I just stood there...not moving a muscle with a deer in the headlight look. "I'll kill you!" he said running towards me. He went for a forward thrust with the knife in his right hand. I pushed his knife to my left and punched is throat with my right hand. He fell to the floor gasping for air as he started to cough up blood. I picked up his knife not knowing why and started to walk away. when I got about 10 feet away I herd a click noise. Without even thinking I turned around and threw the knife right into his left eye. I just stood there only seeing two red blurs and a small black blur next to his hand. I turned around and started to run for home. My house was about a 25 minute walk from the fair and I got to my house in 6 minutes. Not counting the fight I got into. I don't know why, but I just knew how long it took me to get home. Crashing through the front door I feel to the floor gasping for air. I last thing I remembered was my mother stand over me screaming my name as drifted into unconsciousness... I woke up in my bed feeling pain in my head. I put my hand up to my forehead and felt a bandage on my head. As I stood up, I found it was a little hard to walk. Grabbing my glasses off the night stand, I opened my bedroom door. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to the sight of my mom talking to some guy. "Samuel!" My mom said running up to me and hugging me. "Are you ok!?, what happened last night!?" My mom said putting her hands on my shoulder. "I...don't...know?" I said walking over to the chair in the living room and sitting down. "Samuel, this is the doctor that fixed you up last night." My mom said pointing to the man sitting on the couch. The man was white who looked about my age. he had a red shirt on and red pants. His hair was black and he had somewhat of a long pony tail "Are you ok Samuel?" The man said."I'm in a little pain but I feel fine."  
"You are a very lucky man, that knife wound almost killed you, If it went in just other inch into your skull..." The man said looking at me like he was trying to read my mind. I just sat there thinking to myself how I almost died. "Samuel, we need to know what happened." My mother said. "I don't know..." I said closing my eyes. "Samuel!, this is a serous matter!, what happed last night!?" My Mother said yelling. "I don't know, ok!?" I yelled standing up. "All I know is that I was talking to Mina when..." *flashback of Mina kissing me* "Aughh!" I said falling to my knees holding my hand over my eye. The doctor and my mother ran to my side. "Samuel!?, are you ok?" My mom asked. "Just rest for now ok?" The doctor said standing up. "We can talk about how you got hurt later." *The man looks at the clock* "I'm sorry but I have to go, if anything happened's just give me a call." The doctor said handing my Mother a piece of paper and walking out the front door. *click* "Samuel...is everything alright with you?" My mother said looking at me with a sad face. "I don't know...why is this happening to me?" I said putting my hand on my neck. "Why is my body acting weird?, I'm as fit as any 19 year old should be." My Mother looked down for a few minutes and then walked away into her bedroom. 40 seconds later, she came back out with a small box. "Samuel...there's something I need to tell you..." She said getting teary eyed. "Mom?, what's wrong?" I said with a worried look on my face. "Samuel, take a seat and I'll tell you." I took a seat on the couch and my mother sat next to me and handed me the box. "Samuel...there's something you need to know..." My mon said as I opened the box and pulled out a latter and necklace... Monday October 20th 1977 2:45 P.M. Coming back to reality I looked up into the mirror wiping the last drop of blood from my face. "Why can't I control my nose bleeds?" I said sighing and throwing the bloody toilet paper away in the trash can. I opened the bathroom door and started walking back to Trista's office. Opening the door to Trista's office, I saw she was talking with Amara. "Hey Amara." I said taking a seat next to her in front of Trista's desk. "Hey Samuel." *we both fist bump* "Well I see Samuel already knows you well Amara." Trista said smiling. *Amara rolls her eyes* "So Samuel, were did you go in such a hurry?" Amara said looking at me. "To the bathroom?" I said looking away. I looked at Trista from the corner of my eye and saw she was smiling at me and then winked at me. *I blush red* "Anyway, if you two are done, I have some info that I need to share with you." Amara said pulling out a file from her bag. "Did you find something out?" I said taking the file she handed me. "We I'm hoping I did." Amara said opening her file. "Last night we got reports that somebody stole two mining drills last night from a hard wear store."  
"Drills?, what would somebody what drills for in this city?" I said looking at a picture of the drills. "I checked with R&I and there is no mining sites anywhere in a 30 mile radius." Trista said as she started to paint her fingernails. "You want to guess who stole it?" Amara said looking up at me. "Let me guess, Jadeite and Zoisite?"  
"Yes but the thing that I don't understand is this." Amara said handing me a picture. The picture showed Jadeite and Zoisite but there were two other people with them. "Do you know these two?" Amara said holding the picture. The picture was black and white so it was a little hard to tell. "No." I said looking back at the file. "Do we know anything about them?" I said flipping some papers. "I checked with R&I and they are not in record." Trista said putting her nail polish away. "So we now have two new players and they all seam to know each other." I said closing the file. "Did you find anything else out Amara?" I said handing her the file. "No, this was all I got from my informant." Amara said putting the files away. "What do you think Samuel?" Trasta said smiling at me. "I'm not sure."  
"Come on Samuel, show us that skill that everybody talks about." Amara said folding her arms. "Well...these two new people are no strangers to them, they know each other, check and see if Jadeite and Zoisite ever had contact with others in the past, and if there are no mining sites around town then the drills might be for to tunnel through a wall or a gate to get at something at they want, so what I need you guys to do is check and see if there are any places that they might want to brake into, a bank or a place that might have something they need." I said looking out the window. Amara and Trista were a little taken back by my idea. "Well...I guess I'll check it out." Amara said standing up. "I'll guess I'll go check R&I and see if there any places that they might want to get at." Trasta said standing up. "Hey Samuel, did you go see your contact yet." Amara said opening the door. "I'm going to go see her tonight."  
"Ok, then do you want to meet back here tomorrow then and see what we have so far?" I looked at Trista as she licked her lips smiling. "Lets met at my office tomorrow." I said walking quickly out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Trista." Amara said closing the door. *Amara follows me outside* "Hey Samuel, wait up!" Amara said walking up from behind me. *I stop walking* "Ya?"  
"What time do you want to me to come over tomorrow?" I thought for a moment about what I was going to do tomorrow. "Is 3:30 good?"  
"Ya that's fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Amara said turning around and walking back to her car. I started to walk back to my office to get ready to go see my contact when I got the feeling that someone was watching me again. I stopped and looked around as fast as I could and saw someone duck into the ally across the street. They were moving to fast so I couldn't see who it was. I looked around one more time and walked a little faster back to the office. Monday October 20th 1977 3:22 P.M. I walked into the office seeing Michelle typing up some papers. "Welcome back Mr. Ownby." Michelle said not looking up from her typewriter. "So how did that little chat go with Trista?" I stopped walking up the stairs and looked at Michelle. "Michelle?" I said calmly. "Yes?" Michelle said looking up at me. "...What does it mean when a Woman says she want's to know what you taste like?" Michelle opened her mouth and put her hand up to her mouth. "Samuel...did Trista?..." Michelle just looked at me like she was scared. "...Trista pushed me onto her desk and started to unbutton her shirt and-"  
"Oh my god!" Michelle said standing up. "You...became a man!" Michelle said putting her hands under her chin and squealing a little bit. *I blush bright red* "NO!,we did not do that!" I said making a mad face. "Aww don't be shy about it Samuel." Michelle said smiling at me. "So how was it?, did it feel good?"  
"Nothing happened!" I yelled opening my door and walking in. "Did you use protection?"  
"Aagghh!" I yelled slamming the door. After Michelle got done laughing out loud, I went to my desk and sat down. "I swear Michelle..." I said putting my face down on my desk. After about 5 minutes thinking to myself about how Michelle was going to give me a heart attack before I was 25, I took my gun out and put it on my desk and looked at the clock. I was going to met my contact at 5 so I still had some time. I put on some Beatles and took out my gun cleaning kit started to work on my gun. *One gun cleaning scene later...* After getting my gun cleaned I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30. I put my gun back in my holster and went down stairs to see Michelle. "I'm heading to the night club to met with her." I said walking to the door. "Ok, I'll lock up a little later tonight."  
"After I get done talking with her, I'm going to go home take a shower and go have dinner with Lita." I said opening the door. "Samuel..." Michelle said looking up at me. "Don't forget about Mina tonight...she really needs someone she loves now more then ever..." Michelle said with a sad tone in her voice. *I nod slowly* *I walk out the door* Walking down the street, I thought to myself about what I was going to do about Lita and Mina tonight. I was going to met both of them at seven, but I can't be in two places at once. The whole walk to the night club and I didn't think of anyway to see both of them... Monday October 20th 1977 5:03 P.M. After getting to the night club, I walked in and sat down at the bar to wait for my contact to show up. The Serenity night club as been around for about 15 years. This plase used to be the best spot to hear new voices wanting to make it in the world. But lately everybody has been going to the silver Millennium. I've been going to this place for a few years, It's a good place to hear nice clam music and take a load off from working case's. After thinking for 6 minutes about how a towel gets wetter as it drys. She finally showed up. Turning around and looking up to the stage, I saw my contact grabbing the Mic of the stand. *She brushes her dress a little* She was wearing a nice red dress and red high heels. "Thank you everybody for showing up tonight and I'll be your entertainer for tonight, for those who are new here tonight, I'm Ray Hino, I'm 16 and my sign is Aries, I'm 5 feet 7 inches and my blood type is AB, as you can tell I have long black hair and my eyes are purple and I weight 138 pounds." A few people clapped there hands. "Now, lets get started." Ray said as the man started to play the piano... "...Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars...let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars...in other words, hold my hannnd..in other words, darling kiss me...fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more...you are all I long for all I worship and adore...in other words, please be truuue, in other words, I love yooou...in other words, I love yooou... *Ray repeats two more times* After everyone got done clapping and cheering, Ray looked at me and nodded to the back room. I got up and headed back to her dressing room. After finding her room I knock on the door. *knock, knock* "Come in." Ray said calmly. I opened the door to see Ray brushing her hair. "Well if it isn't Private eye Samuel Ownby." Ray said putting her brush down. "It's nice to see you to Ray." I said smiling. "We both know you didn't come to hear me sing Samuel." Ray said looking at me through the mirror. "Well yes, I did not plan on coming tonight." I said walking in and closing the door. "So if you didn't come to see me, then that only means that you need some help looking for someone." Ray said folding her arms and turning around in her chair to face me. "Yes, can you help me Ray?" I said looking at her. Ray looked at me for a few seconds and then gave me a nod. "What do you need to know?"  
"...I need to know about the new dudes that showed up that busted Jadeite out of jail and where I can find him and a girl named Zoisite."  
"Do you have a death wish Samuel!?" Ray said standing up. "...No, but I do need to know were I can find them." Ray just stood there looking at me. "Well..." Ray said looking to the left. "All I know is this..." Ray said walking over to me. She stopped right beside me. "This thing goes up way higher then you think."  
"What do you mean?" I said rasing a eyebrow. "They are planing something big, I don't know what but I do know is that they have to get a few things and kidnap a few people to make it work." "It's going to be a two part job with two teams working together, I don't know what there after but there only pawns in this game."  
"Then who's calling the shots?"  
"Think Samuel...who do the pawns work for and try to protect?" I thought for a minute thinking if this was a trick question. "The Queen?" I said looking at Ray. Ray just gave me a look and walked back to her desk. "Do you think you could help me out more Ray?" I said walking over to her. "I'll try, but my visions don't happen that often." Ray said putting some stuff in her suitcase. "I'll go home and meditate around the fireplace tonight and put some candles around and see if I get a stronger vision." Ray said walking out the door. I followed her outside as she waited by the street for her cab. "Samuel, these men are not to be taken lightly."  
"I know, but there up to something big that might put everyone in danger." I said looking up at the stars. "Heh, even after all this time, you still haven't changed." Ray said giving me a faint smile. "You know me." I said rolling my eyes and smiling. Just then, Ray's cab pulls up. Ray opens the door and gets in. I closed the door as she put on her seatbelt. "Give me a call if something comes up ok?"  
"Ok Samuel, Take care..." Ray said as the cab drove off. After thinking to myself for a minute, I started to walk home to get ready for dinner. Monday October 20th 1977 5:53 P.M. Opening the door to my house, I headed right up stairs to my bedroom. I took my suit off and put it on my bed along with my necklace and gun and hoped in the shower. After getting out and putting a towel round me, I looked through my closest to see what I would wear for tonight. "Hmmm..."After deciding on white shorts and a blue checkered T-shirt. I grabbed my white shoes and headed back into the bathroom. After putting on some aftershave and deodorant, I put my shoes on and looked over myself in the mirror, grabbing my gun and necklace, I headed downstairs to the livingroom. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil I sat down at the table and started to write a letter. After about 5 minutes, I finished writing it and looked it over to make sure I spelled it right. (Dear Mina, I'm sorry but I have something I'm doing tonight. I tried to move it but I couldn't. Please wait for me Mina. I'll be back In one hour at 8:00. I'll leave my house unlock so you came in and make your self at home till I get back. If you cant stay then leave me a latter saying why. Please wait for me...Venus...) After folding it in half and writing her name on it. I taped it to the front door. Putting my 45. auto in my belt holster and my necklace around my neck, I locked the front door a headed for Lita's house... Monday October 20th 1977 6:59 P.M. After walking for ten minutes, I finally get to Lita's house. Walking up the steps, I ranged the doorbell and waited. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lita threw the window looking at herself in the living room mirror. She messed with her hair a little bit and turned around and looked at herself. I smiled to myself and giggled a little bit. I don't know why but I found it cute that Lita was trying to look pretty just for me. Hearing Lita walking to the door and unlocking it, I tried to look nice. *Lita opens the door* My heart stopped when I saw what Lita was wearing. She was wearing a pure green silk dress. "Hi Samuel..." Lita said a little shy. "Hi Lita..." I said blushing a little bit looking at her. "Will you please come in?" She said stepping to the side. "Thank you Lita." I said walking in. Lita closed the door and walked with me to the kitchen. "I'm so glad you could come Samuel." Lita said hugging me. As she hugged me I could smell her perfume. It smelled like... rainwater... I could feel Lita smell me as she hugged me. "You smell nice." Lita said letting me go and blushing a little bit. "Well you smell nice and look stunning." I said smiling. Lita blushed some more and fidgeted with her hand a little bit. "Thank you Samuel..." Lita said turning around walking to the table. Lita had made two plates of some kind of chicken with two candles sitting in the middle of the table. We both sit down at each end of the table. Lita's table was only about four feet long. "This looks good." I said picking up my fork. "Well I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Lita said with a worried looked on her face. "What do you mean?" I said rasing a eyebrow. "Well this is my first time making that dish." Lita said still looking worried. "Well it doesn't matter to me as long as you put all your heart into making it." I said cutting a piece off with my fork. Lita seemed to smile a little bit as I took a bite out of it. *chew, chew* "...Wow! This is good!"  
"Really?" Lita said smiling. "Ya, this is good!" I said taking another bite. Lita take's a bite out of her's and smiles. "So Samuel, how was your day so far?" Lita said looking up at me. "It was... *flashback to Trista* ...interesting." I said trying not to blush. "What about you Lita?" I said taking another bite. "Oh, you know, cleaning the house, shopping, homework." Lita said taking a bite. "You sure have been a busy bee." I said smiling at her. *Lita smiles back* "Hey Samuel?"  
"Yes Lita?" I said looking at her. "I was wondering...what do you know of your past?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well...like, your childhood and what your great grandfather's did?"  
"Well I'm not sure because I was adopted when I was a baby."  
"Really?"  
"Ya, My mom found me when I was a baby during a storm one night."  
"Really?, that's sad." Lita said drinking some water. "Ya, that's what everybody says."  
"Well...do you ever...like have panic attacks?" I stop eatting and look at Lita and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh, never mind." Lita said looking to her left thinking about something. "Well anyway, I thought you should know all the girls at the school say thank you."  
"Why is that?" I said tacking a sip of water. "Those boys have not shown up sense you kicked there ass'es." Lita said giggling a little bit. "So there not getting hassled then?"  
"Nope."  
"Well that's good." I said finishing my plate. "Thank you for the food Lita." I said getting up with my plate. "Your welcome." Lita said getting up with her plate and walking over to the sink. I gave her my plate and she put some water on them and we went into the livingroom. "Hey Samuel?" Lita said standing next to me. "Ya?"  
"Was this a date?" Lita said blushing a little bit. "Well...I think for it to be a date you have to go somewhere." I said looking at her. "Then...would you like to go with me on Wednesday to a restaurant then?" I looked at her and saw she was hoping I would say yes. I just couldn't say no to her. "...What time?" I said looking at her and smiling. Lita turns to me and gives me a open smile. "Would 8:00 be ok?"  
"Ya, I can do 8:00."  
"And then it will be date?..." Lita said looking to the left still blushing. "...Ya...it will be..." I looked up and saw the clock said 8:10. "Shit!"  
"What's wrong?" Lita said crocking her head. "I'm sorry but I have to go." I said grabbing the door nob. *Lita grabs my free hand* I looked back to see Lita with her head down. "Please... Samuel...stay a little longer..." Lita said looking up at me with some water in her eyes. "Lita..."  
"You're the first person that's made me feel so warm inside, you are so kind to me that I feel like I have butterflies, and you're the first man to treat me with love and care..." Lita said as she almost started to cry. I wanted to stay with all my heart...but I knew if I didn't go see and talk with Mina...I would never live it down for as long as I lived. *I pull Lita into a hug* Lita gaps a little as I was hugging her. "Lita...I would love to stay with you more, It's been a long time sense I've had a nice dinner with someone so kind but...I have somewhere else that I must be...I promise that I will make it up to you...ok?" I said looking up at her. Lita smiled at me and opened the door. "Thank you Samuel..." Lita said turning to me and kissing me on the check. *I blush* I could feel my eyes start to dilate and my nose start to twich as I stood there looking at Lita. "Is something wrong?" Lita said a little worried. "No I'm fine." I said walking out the door. "Bye Lita!" I said as I walked down the stairs and started to run down the street. "Bye Samuel!" Lita said waving to me as she stood in front of her door. *Lita walks back in and walks over to the telephone* *555-2212...* *Ring, ring* "Hello"  
"It's Lita, Samuel just left."  
"Good, how did it go?"  
"Dinner was...wonderful." Lita said smiling. "...I see...did he know about his past?"  
"I tried to ask him but I think he was catching on."  
"Ok, well what about if he had the sign?"  
"I think he does, I saw his eyes dilate."  
"Great!, we just might be able to stop them with his help, lets just hope he decided's to help us."  
"I hope so too..." Lita said looking out the window. "We're going to be there in three days, make sure you find out if he has already made contact with them."  
"I will, were going to have dinner again at a restaurant."  
"Well it seems you are getting quite attached to him Lita." *Lita blushes* "Well when you met him you will see why." "Ok, I'll see you in three days." *click* *Lita hangs up and walks to the window* "Samuel..." Monday October 20th 1977 8:21 P.M. Walking up to the front door I saw that the note was gone. "That's either very good, or very bad..." I said walking through the front door. I started running around the house looking to see if Mina was here. "Mina?, Mina you here?" I yelled throughout the house. After looking upstairs, I looked at the table and saw that there was no note. So Mina did not had to leave. So where we she? As I stood there I herd this...voice, it was coming from the roof. "Of course!" I said running outside and up the fire escape to the roof. After getting to the roof, I looked around for the voice that was ringing in my head. There was only one person who could sing like that... Looking at the front of the roof I saw her...but at first I didn't even think it was her. She was wearing Black shorts and a black T-shirt. If it weren't for her bow I wouldn't have even know it was her. I walked up behind her as she continued to sing at song... "Laaaa la la la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la la laaaa la laaa...laaa..."  
"...Mina?..." I said trying not to get chocked up. Mina stopped singing and just stood there for a little bit. After a while she turned around to face me...I almost lost it when I saw Mina's body... She had cuts on her arms and her legs and her face...her beautiful face...she had a black eye and a few bruse's. "...Hello...Samuel..." Mina said with no soul in her voice. My heart felt like it fell into my gut as I stood there almost crying. "...I-I'm glad you came Mina..." I said trying my hardest to smile without crying. "I didn't think you were still going to be here."  
"I was going to leave but...That word you used to call me..." Mina said trying to cover her arms. I wanted to hug her and tell her how much I cared for her but...I knew that's the last thing you want to do with someone like Mina after what she has gone through. "Ar-...are you...ok?" I said walking up to her. *Mina steps back* I wanted to throw up when I saw her face she made at me...Like she was scared of me. "Im fine..." Mina said looking at the ground. Mina just had no life in her eyes... "You know...I thought you were still behind me that night..." ...I lost it...not in years...have I ever felt like I did on that roof...I fell to the floor and balled my eyes out...I didn't care that Mina was looking at me with a confused look in her eyes. I just sat there on my knees...bawling my eyes out... "Samuel...why are you crying?" Mina said with still no chance in her voice. "Im so sorry Mina, sniff...I am..."  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"It's my fault, sniff...that you got hurt, sniff...I promised you, sniff...on that day long ago...that I would always be there to look out for you...sniff and now...you got hurt and it's all my fault!" I yelled slamming my fist on the ground still crying. Mina just stood there...not really sure how to respond... "Samuel..." *Still looking at the ground* "...Samuel..." *Still looking* "...Sammy..." *I slowly look up* "It's my fault for what happened to me that night..." Mina said looking at me. "NO!, don't say that!" I yelled standing up with tears running down my face. "It's my fault!, I should have followed you into that alley!...and now because of me..." I said as more tears started to run down my face. *Mina slowly walks to me and hugs me* "Sammy...if you knew the truth about me...you would understand that what happened to me that night was my fault..." Mina said laying her head on my shoulder. I just stood there...a little confused by what she said. "What do you mean Mina?" Mina let go of me looked into my eyes. I felt...like she was trying to tell me something with her thoughts...because she just couldn't tell me with her words. After a few seconds of looking into my eyes, Mina walks over to the railing on the edge of the roof and looks out to the city... "Hey Sammy?..."  
"Ya Mina?" I said looking at her from were I was still standing. "...Remember when we were little...and I told you I could fly?.." Mina said sliding her shoes off... *my eyes widen* "...M-Mina?.." I said looking at her as my hands started to shake... Mina just stood there...like she was in the middle of a battle...over who was in control of her mind...of her body. After a while Mina slid her shoes back on and turned around and walked slowly over to me. I was still crying a little and my eyes were red. Mina looking up at me and started to cry...She just stood there crying...looking at me like she was sorry for something. Mina gave me a hug, but it felt different...It was strong and ferm...Like Mina would never let go because she was afraid she would lose me. We both fell to are knees and Mina kept crying on my shoulder...I don't why...but I just felt it... Laaaa la la la laaa, la laaa la la laaa la la laaaa la laaa...laaa..." I sung to Mina as she stopped crying as I started to pet her head...I kept singing... And Mina joined me...For the next 30 Minutes...we just sat there, holding each other in are arms...singing to each other...wishing that this moment would never end...but that's the thing about reality...no matter how hard you try...the end always comes. I felt so tired from the days events and drama that I started to fall asleep in Mina arms... As I'm drifting to sleep, Mina walked me back down stairs and into my room and lays me down on the my bed. I could not move my body, or my eyes, but I herd Mina say... "Sammy...When the time comes...I will be by your side...Ready to fight for you...to my last breath..." Mina said as I felt something touch my forehead...it felt...Soft...and sweet...and I feel asleep wishing things could go back to the way they were... "Samuel...you must...save her...*click* BANG!...*click*...No...I want to look you in the eyes when I shoot you...Samuel...You will never understand what you did to me...you will never understand the pain you caused me...When the time comes, I will make you suffer for what you to did me...I will finish you just like I finished your father and mother...so until then, enjoy your sad little pathetic life...because you wont live long enough to reminisce about it...*the sound of footsteps getting quiet* Waking up in my bed, I felt like I had a hangover for some reason. Looking at the clock I saw it was already noon. Getting up out of my bed I saw someone called my house phone and left a message. *click* *I Walk to the bathroom* "...Sammy... *I stop moving* "...I want you to know that I don't think any less of you...and that I will always be there for you...I'm going away for awhile with my mom...she found out that I saw you last night and so were going to go live with my grandparents for a little bit...I'll try to write to you when I can." (Mina, lets go!) "...Goodbye...Sammy..." *click* After punching my wall which shook the whole wall...I feel to the floor and curled up...I just felt like there was nothing to keep going for. After a few minutes, I got up and slowly got in the shower and turned the water on to full cold, and just stood there...lost in my mind... "Venus..." After about 30 minutes, I go out and put on a suit and went downstairs and put some pizza in the microwave. While it cooked, I went to check the mail. "Nothing, good." I said walking back in. "That means no bills." After grabbing my pizza, I locked the door and slowly walked to the office... Tuesday October 21st 1977 12:56 P.M. Walking into the office, I saw Michelle on the phone with someone. "Oh, sorry I got to go...bye." Michelle said rather friendly. "About time you showed up Mr. Ownby." Michelle said looking at me. "..." I said nothing as I walked up the stairs to my office as Michelle had a look that said she knew something happened. Walking into my office, I took a seat at my desk and sighed. I was so busy thinking about Mina that I didn't hear Michelle walk in. "Samuel...is everything alright?" Michelle said with her fist on her chest. "Oh, Michelle, I didn't hear you come in." I said not looking at her. "Samuel...did everything go well with Mina last night?" *I look out the window* "She gone..." "What do you mean gone?" Michelle said a little confused. "...Her mom found out that she saw me last night and she took her away this morning to there grandparents, and that's where Mina is going to stay for a while..." I said still looking out the window. "...I'm sorry Samuel." "It's not your fault Michelle." I said turning to her. "So what happened last night with her?" *Flashback to Mina crying and us holding each other* "Im sorry Michelle...but can you leave me alone for a little while?" I said trying really hard not to cry. "...Ok Samuel..." Michelle said opening the door. "Hey..." *I look at Michelle* "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Michelle said smiling. I wanted to smile but...I couldn't. "Thanks Michelle." I said looking back out the window. Michelle looked at me with sadness in her eyes and left. *click* I don't know what was wrong with me. I have never been this upset about something. I told my self I would worry about this later and I needed to get to work. I opened my drawer and put my 45. auto away and pulled out some papers and grabbed a pencil so I could write down anything Amara has to say when she gets here. Leaning back in my chair, I closed my eyes and thought about Mina...Mina was such a sweet and innocent girl, she never did anything bad...well, not on purpose anyway. She doesn't deserve to go through this. As more memories of me and Mina rushed through my head...I couldn't help but quietly sing Mina's lullaby... *downstairs with Michelle* *Michelle is folding some papers as she hears me humming* Michelle stops what she's doing and looks up to my office and lets out a small smile. "Be strong Samuel...I know you will get through this, just keep that song close to your heart..." Michelle says as She quietly starts to hum along too... Tuesday October 21st 1977 3:33 P.M. Hearing someone walking in, I opened my eyes and got up and started to walk to my door when I heard laughing coming from downstairs. Opening my door a little, I saw Amara talking with Michelle. It's weird but it seamed like they knew each other. They were having a little talk like it was any other day talking. "So are we still on for tomorrow then?" Amara said leaning her arm on Michelle's desk. "Ya I'll ask if I can get off early tomorrow." Michelle said putting some papers away. "So how do you know if Samuel will even let you off early tomorrow?"  
"Oh, don't worry, I know how to get what I want from Samuel." Michelle said smiling. *I roll my eyes* "Michelle!, is that Amara?" I yelled from my office. "Ya!, She's coming!" Michelle yelled back as I saw them wave to each other. I walked back to my desk and sat down and waited for Amara to show up. *knock, knock* "Come on." I said sitting at my desk. Amara walks in wairing a brown suit and black shoes. Amara starts to look around at my pictures on the wall. "Nice place." Amara said spinning around looking at my walls. "Thanks." I said looking at her. Amara walks up to one of the walls and stares at picture frame. "Wow, Mayer's commendation." Amara said looking at the paper. Amara looks at the one next to it and gets big eyed. "Dude!, you got 13 citations?, That's cool!" Amara said sitting down. "Thanks." I said grabbing the paper. "So did you find anything out last night Samuel?" Amara said putting her hands behing her neck "Actually I did." I said looking at Amara. "Really?, what was it?"  
"Well...this whole thing goes higher then we think?"  
"What?, are you sure?" Amara said rasing an eyebrow. "Yes, Im sure."  
"Well if that's true then this got a little more complicated."  
"Ya, but there's more." I said folding my arms. "There planing something big, so big that there kidnaping people so they can help them to get this thing to work." Amara was a little surprised by what I was saying. "These four people are only the pawns in this game."  
"Then who are they working for?"  
"...The Queen." I said looking down at my desk. "The Queen?, the Queen of what...London?" Amara said sarcastically. "No, I thank it must be a code name for someone." I said putting my hand under my chin and thinking. "I think it would be in are best interest if you or Trista looked up any missing persons report in the last few days that might stand out as suspicious to us."  
"...Well I guess Trista could do that tomorrow, I'll go tell her and see if I can find anything out from that." Amara said standing up. "Did you find anything out about the drills?" I said looking up at her. "Well we found a few place's that they might try to get at but nothing solid to go on yet." Amara said as she opened the door and started to walk down the stairs. I got up and followed her to the front door. *Amara opens the door* "Well if you find anything else out give me a call."  
"Ok, I'll see you later." I said standing next to Amara. I saw Amara give a quick wink at someone as she walked out the door. I close the door and walk over to Michelle and sat down. "Well, how did that go?" Michelle said typing something on her typewriter. "Nothing big so far, but were hoping something will happen soon." I said looking at the wall. "So Michelle, what do you think of Amara?" I said turning around to face Michelle. "...She seamed nice..." Michelle said blushing a little bit. *I give a small smile* "Oh, by the way." Michelle said looking up at me. "Can I get off early tomorrow?" Michelle said looking up at me. "...Whyyy?" I said raising an eyebrow. Michelle went quite for a few seconds. "...I wanted to go to the zoo, they just got in some new panda bears." Michelle said giving me a smile. "...Riiight..." I said rolling my eyes. "So can I get off early?, pleassee?" Michelle said trying to make a pouty face and failing. *I shake my head* I stand up and look at Michelle. "Michelle...take the whole day off tomorrow." I said looking at her. Michelle looked like she was going to faint. "Samuel...out of all the years, out of all the holidays I've worked, not once have you ever let me take a day off." Michelle said standing up. "Where's the real Samuel?" Michelle said crossing her arms. I let out a small laugh and walk over to her. *I hug Michelle* "S-Samuel?!" Michelle said blushing a little. "Michelle...I want you to go and enjoy your life while you can, and not letting it wonder away here in this office working for me... Life is to short and you will miss out on all the wonderful things that this life had's to offer." I said letting go of Michelle. Michelle was crying and looking at me with big eyes. "What happened to you Samuel?" Michelle said looking a little worried. I give a faint smile and walk to the front door. *I open the door* "Samuel!" *I look at her* "Thank you..." Michelle said smiling and still crying. *I nod* After closing the door, I decided I needed to go check on a certain blonde and see how she was holding up. It's only been three days but I knew she was worried. Walking down the street to Serena's house I could only think about another blonde who was probably wondering if I was thinking about her right now... Tuesday October 21st 1977 4:21 P.M. Walking up the steps to a white and blue house on the edge of town, I ranged the doorbell and waited. *footsteps coming to the door* The door opens to the sight of Serena wearing blue shorts and a striped pink and white shirt. "Samuel!?, what brings you here?" Serena said a little shocked. "Well I thought I would just stop by and see how you were holding up and fill you in on the case so far."  
"Sure, come in." Serena said letting me enter. Her house was almost as big as the office and it had an upstairs. Walking into the kitchen, Serena got out some cups from the cabinet. "Would you like some apple juice Samuel?" Serena said grabbing some from the fridge. "Sure." I said taking a set at the table. "Meow." A little voice said coming from the floor. I looked down to see a cute little black cat looking up at me wagging it's tail. *I start to pet it* *purrr* "Cute cat." I said still petting it. "Thanks, her name is Luna." Serena said pouring two cups of juice and sitting down at the table to the left of me. "Here you go." Serena said handing me a cup. "Thanks." I said as I stopped petting Luna and looking back at Serena and taking the cup. "So what's the news?, have you found where Darien is?" Serena said with a little hope in her voice. "...I'm sorry Serena, but we haven't found Darien yet." I said taking a sip. "Oh..." Serena said looking down at the table. "Don't worry...I will find him...I promise." I said looking at her. She seam to feel a little better. "Thanks...anyway, do you know where Mina is?, is wasn't at school today?" Serena said taking a sip of her juice. "...It's a long story..." I said looking down at me cup. "What happened?" Serena said looking at me. So for the next ten minutes I told Serena about how Mina got hurt in a alleyway and her mom thought I did it and how she didn't want me to see her and I did and how she left because of it. "Oh my." Serena said putting her hand over her mouth. "I knew she got hurt but I didn't even think she was hurt that bad."  
"Ya well, she was hurt and because of her mom she had to move away." I said sipping the last drop of juice from my cup. "Well, don't worry!, Mina will come back!" Serena's said smiling at me. "I hope...I hope." I said standing up. Walking over the sink and putting my cup away I saw a paper on the fridge that caught my eye. "What's this?" I said grabbing the piece of paper off the magnet. It was a paper with some kind of mining spots on it. "Oh that?, that was something Darien had in his suitcase, he put it on the table when he got home that night." Serena said walking up to me. It had dots on a few buildings around town. "What did you not tell me about this before Serena?" I said looking at her. "Well I forgot about it and when I got home I found it but you said you would call me, so I thought I would tell you when you called." *I sigh* "I'm going to have to take this." I said folding it up and putting it in my pocket. "Well I guess you can." Serena said looking at me. "What does that paper have to do with Darien?"  
"I'm not sure, but it will help me find out about some people who might have him." I said looking at her. "Oh, that's good then!" Serena said smiling at me. "Hey Serena?" I said looking at her "Ya?"  
"There's just one thing I don't get."  
"What's that?"  
"If they did take Darien, then they must have know that he was married, so if that's the case then why didn't they just kill you or take you too?" I said looking at her. "Hm...I don't know." Serena said scratching her head. "Hisss!" Luna started to hiss at the door as I looked at her. "What's wrong Luna?" Serena said looking at Luna. *click, click, click, click ,click* "What was that?" Serena said looking around. "Oh shit..." I said looking out the kitchen window to the sight of nine men with machine guns standing in the front yard. "Get down!" I yelled grabbing Serena and pulling her down to the floor as they let loose with the bullets. *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* I'm holding Serena under the sink as the bullets ripped through the glass of the window and the tile on the counter as they came falling in top of us. After what felt like a whole minute, the shooting stopped. As my eyes started to dilate, I looked down at Serena. "Serena!, are you ok!?" I said looking down at Serena who was scared stiff. I reached for my holster and felt nothing there "Shit!" I yelled looking back down at Serena. "Serena!, look at me!" I said lifting her head up. Serena just kept looking around like she didn't know where she was. "Serena! Where does Darien keep his guns!?" I said looking her in her eyes. "...Up...room..." Serena said looking at the floor. I knew I would never make it up the stairs with the both of us. "Serena, stay her and don't move!" I said looking her in her eyes. *Serena nods slowly* Crawling along the floor, I poked my head around the corner and saw they were moving closer to the house. I would only get one shot at this so I grabbed a book off the floor and threw it into the living room as it bounced of the living room window. *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* As they were shooting the living room up, I ran up the stairs. One of them saw me and started to shoot at the stairs. *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* I dove into the bedroom as a few bullets went through the door just above my head. I slamed the door closed and started to looked around for the guns. I knew I only had one minute till they came into the house. Running around the room to the closet, I threw the doors open and started to dig around. Opening a shoe box, I found a 9mm with two clips. Picking them up, I loaded it and put the other clip in my back pocket. pulling out the drawer I found a few 10 gauge shells. Grabbing and throwing them on the bed, I looked under the bed and found the shotgun. Pulling it out, I loaded the 5 shells I had found and pumped it. Putting the 9mm in my holster, I ran over to the phone I picked it up. *555 1434* *Ring, ri-* "Hello?"  
"Trista!?" I yelled. "Oh, hey Samuel, what's up?"  
"Get over to 213 south 2nd street right now!" I yelled into the phone. "What's wrong?" Trista said getting worried. "Get the hell over her right now!" *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* A few bullets came up through the floor of the room a riddled the stand the phone was on and two went through the phone as I was holding it, and one bullet went through the curve of skin in between my index and thumb of my left hand. "Aghhah!" I screamed falling to the ground and squeezing my left hand in pain, I knew they were in the house. "They must have heard me on the phone, which means...oh, no, Serena!?" I said getting up and walking to the window. I started to breathe heavily when I saw two men caring Serena away. "Let me go!" Serena yelled as she was kicking and screaming. The two men threw her into the back of a black SUV. "Samuel!, help meee!" Serena screamed out the window as the car drove off. "Serena!" I yelled banging on the window which cracked it a little. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around and looked at the door. Grabbing the shotgun off the bed with my left hand, I grinded my teeth trying to fight the pain my hand was causing me. I could barely squeeze my thumb as I put my index finger on the trigger of the shotgun. I walked over and stood next to the door on the wall, my heart rate was over 135 as the door started to open. "Anybody home?" The man said walking into the room. "Hey." I said as the guy turned around and looked right down the barrel the shotgun. "Want's up?" *BANG!* He flew across the room and landed on the dresser. The kick from the shotgun was to much for my busted hand and it snapped my thumb out of socket. "AGGhhh! I yelled as I heard someone else running up the stairs. Putting the shotgun in my right hand, I pumped it and flipped it around the bedroom door and pulled the trigger with the gun facing down the stairs. *BANG!* As I heard the man falling down the stairs, two more started to shoot threw the bedroom floor. Running out of the room, I dove across the hallway into the other bedroom as they started to come up the stairs. Getting up, I pumped the shotgun and ran over and bashed out the window leading to the roof. I clammed out onto the roof as they ran into the bedroom. "Where did he go!?" One of them said. "Check the closest!" The other guy said as I stood there listing to them. *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* As they shot up the closest, I peeked in the window and shot the first man standing in front of the closest. *BANG* *pump the shotgun as the 2nd guy turns to face me* *BANG* "He's on the roof!" Someone said on the ground. I dove back into the bedroom as they started to shoot the roof, I limped to the stairs and peeked the gun around corner again. I shoot the last shell to make sure no one was on the stairs. Throwing the shotgun to the side, I pulled the 9mm from my holster and started to walk down the stairs. With my heart rate over 145 BPM's, I saw every little detail of my surroundings, I saw one guy running through the front door. Aiming down the sights, I shot four times, all made there mark. Two through the liver, one through he's left lung and one through his spine. As he fell, another one pops out from the side of the door and throws something into the house which landed about a foot in front of me. *I look down* "Oh shit..." I said grabbing a silver serving palter off the groung and holding it up to my chest and ducking my head behind it and kneeing down. *BOOM!* I flew back about 4 feet into the living room and started to clutch my chest, gasping for air. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. Everything was ringing as I saw other one walk in. I aimed at him but with everything spinning, I didn't know how many times I shot him. I saw him fall to the ground and that was good enough for me. As the ringing started to stop I heard sirens getting louder. "It's about... time..." I said slowly standing up and limping to the window. As the police cars pulled up, I saw Trista step out and draw her gun. Standing in front of some SWAT members with there guns pointed at the house, Trista grabs her radio. "This is Trista Meioh of the Chicago Police Department! Put the gun down and get on the ground!" I heard Trista yelled as one of the men ran at her. "Go to hell!" He yelled as Trista and her friends ridded him full of holes. After he fell, I started to limp out the door and walk down the steps. "Put the gun down!" Someone yelled at me. "Hold your fire!, he a friendly!" Trista said raising her hand. *They stand down* "Samuel!, are you alright!?" Trista yelled running over. As I looked at her, out of the corner of my eye. I saw one of the men...running up from being a tree with a six inch long knife right at Trista from behind. "TRISTAAA!" I screamed running at her as blood started to run down my nose and a faint green light seamed to be emanating from my chest. Then something happed...not sense that night...I lost control of my actions...I wasn't in control of my body...As everything slowed down, I saw that I lifted my hand upward, as it got half way up... just for a split second...I saw...A Woman...standing where Trista was standing...She looked so...sad...She was holding something...It looks like...a...baby!? She was a woman who looked no older then 20 and she was a blonde. There was more but it came and went so fast that I didn't see anything else. As the image seamed to dissolve away, I saw myself slowly curved the gun up and to the left and with my heart rate over 185 I squeezed the trigger and... *BANG!*...As I stood there watching the bullet slowly leaving my gun...I looked at Trista who had a deer in the headlight look as the bullet slowly curved around her head missing her by about a inch or two and spin right into the mans mouth as it ripped threw his head leaving out the back of his neck. Everything seamed to speed up back to normal as Trista just stood there...in shock at the fact that she didn't even know what happened. I stood there thinking to myself..."What the hell!?" I was so busy thinking to myself, I didn't hear the last guy run up behind me. I turned just as he shot a bullet. The bullet went through my left side. I fell to the ground clutching my side screaming as Trista shot her last five rounds out of her 357 mag into his chest. One through his left lung, two through his right lung and two through his heart as he fell down dead. "Samuel!" Trista yelled running over to me. I started to drift into unconscious as Trista just hovered over me with tears running down her face and falling into mine... Tuesday October 21st 1977 11:09 P.M. Waking up to a beeping noise. I looked around to see where I was. My vision was blurry, but I saw someone resting there head next to my arm. As my vision started to clear up, I saw it was a girl...with brunette hair...sleeping. As I leaned up, I looked around some more and saw the T.V. was on. "And after the shootout, everybody got together outside the house with candles to wish that Serena will come back safe and sound." "Tune in tomorrow and we will talk to a neighbor who saw everything." "In other news, the Pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor V has gone Missing, with her absence, crime has gone up by 17%, what does this means for the city?, only time will tell, back to you Tim." Turning the T.V. off, I heard someone moving around next to me. "mm, mmmm...*Lita looks up*...Samuel!?" Lita said getting big eyes at me. "Your awake!" Lita said hugging me. "Oww!" I said pulling her off of me. "Oh, I'm Sorry Samuel!" Lita said grabbing a cub off the table. "Where am I?" I said looking around. "Your at the Saint George Hospital." Lita said pouring a cup of water. "Here, drink this." Lita said handing me a glass of water. "The Doctor said you need water in your system." *I take the glass* "Ok...gulp, gulp..." Holding the glass in my hand, I turned to face Lita who was smiling at me. "How long was I out for?"  
"About 6 hours." Lita said getting up and walking over to the window. "Samuel...what happened to you when you were in that shootout?"  
"What do you mean?" I said facing her. "...When that guy was going to stab that woman...what came over you?" Lita said turning to me with a serious look on her face. "I...*flashback to that blonde Woman*...don't know." I said looking down. "Hey, how do you even know about that?" I said looking at Lita. "Oh well...I asked that lady when I got here." Lita said smiling at me. Somehow I wasn't buying it, but now was not the time to be wondering about stupid things like that. Just then the door opened and a nurse walked in. "Well your up sooner then we thought." The nurse said walking over to the bed and looking at the clipboard hanging off the wall. "Will Samuel be able to leave soon?" Lita said looking a little sad. "Well, we would like to keep him overnight, just to make sure he's ok." The nurse said checking some things off from her chipboard. "I'll be back in the morning." The nurse said closing the door. Lita walks back over to the chair and sits down. "Hey Lita, how did you know I was even here?" I said looking at her. Lita seamed to freeze at the very question. After a few seconds Lita looks at me. "I was watching the T.V. and saw you being carried away, so I called that lady who was crying over you and she said you where coming here." Lita said smiling at me. "Oh...ok then..." I said looking at her, trying to read her mind. "Well I better get back to my house and let you rest up." Lita said getting up. "I'll stop by tomorrow and see if your feeling better to leave." Lita said walking over to the door. *Lita opens the door* "Hey Lita?" "Yes?" Lita said turning to me. "How long were you laying there, waiting for me to wake up?" *Lita smiles* "About 3 hours." *I smile* "You know you shouldn't worry over someone like me." *Lita turns around and whispers* "Well it's your fault for making me fal- "  
"Lita, I can't hear you." I said scratching my head. *Lita blushes* "Oh, never mind!, just thinking to myself!, bye Samuel!" Lita said waving to me and closing the door. *I smile* "Thank you Lita..." As I lay back down, I start to think to myself that Lita is hiding some thing from me. "There's more to Lita then I thought..." I said looking up at the fan spinning. As the fan spined, I thought to myself how I let Serena get kidnaped. In the last 24 hours I lost two girls who were my friends. I looked over at the night stand and pulled open the drawer. Inside was my gun and my necklace. *I hold it up* I thought to myself about what that light was that I saw when blood was dripping from my nose. "...What am I?...Should I stop?...before more people get hurt due to me?" The four seamed to slowly start to spin as I held it up to the moonlight coming in from the window. The four sparkled faintly for a few seconds. Putting it on the night stand, I turned back over and tried to fall asleep, hoping I would feel better tomorrow morning... Wednesday October 22nd 1977 9:44 A.M. I woke up to the sound of the T.V. on the news channel. "With two people lives on the line, we hope that Trista will take action soon." *click* As the T.V turned off, I looked over to the left of me and see Michelle sitting in a chair with a remote in her hands. "Well it seems you bit off more then you can chew Mr. Ownby." Michelle said turning to me smiling. *Michelle puts her hand on my forehead* "How are you feeling Samuel?" I turned and looked out the window...just thinking to myself. "She gone Michelle..." I said softly. "...I know...I saw it on T.V..." Michelle said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Samuel...you did your best."  
"But even then, it still wasn't enough to save her." I said leaning up. "Should I stop Michelle?" I said looking down at my bed. Michelle just sat there...staring at me like I already knew the answer. "Samuel, you and I both know that your not going to give up, yes, you loss two of your friends but if you quit now...then you'll end up losing even more things close to you, I mean what would Mina say if she heard you right now?" Michelle said folding her arms. *I look at Michelle* "Please Michelle, don't start with me." I said cupping my eyes. "Samuel you just can't keep putting this off."  
"Oh, and why not?" I said giving her a look. "Why can't I?, it seams to be working so far..."  
"Ok look, I know Mina's mom is cruel to you and she not nice, but it's her fault for taking Mina away from you, not your's."  
"...I wish I just knew why Mina's mom hates me so much, it's not like I ever did anything to her." I said bending my knee and putting my chin on them. "Samuel...Mina's mom would rather feel self justified in her rage towards you then come to see that you're a great man, you just need to hope she comes to her senses one day."  
"Well, I've been waiting ten years so I guess I can wait another ten..." I said laying back down. It went quite for a few minutes before someone said something. Michelle turned the T.V. back on and turned it to the sports cannel. "How long were you waiting for me to wake up?" I said looking up at her. " Maybe a hour, I came As soon as I heard what happed to you." Michelle said smiling at me. "When you didn't answer your phone I got worried and called Trista who told me what happened to you." I just laid there thinking about what I put Trista through. The door opens and the nurse walks in. "Well your up early Samuel." The nurse said walking over to the bed. "Well we took a look at your gun wound and your hand and you should be fine as long as you don't have another panic attack." The nurse said checking something off on the chipboard. "So does that mean I can go?" I said looking at her. "Just wait a few more hours and you can go." The nurse said leaving the room. "Well I better go." Michelle said standing up. "Where are you going?" I said looking up at her. "Well somebody has to go watch the office till you show up." Michelle said walking over to the door. "But Michelle, I told you, you could have today off." I said looking at her. *Michelle opens the door* "Well who said I was going to do any work today?" Michelle said winking at me. *I roll my eyes* "Rest up and I'll see you later." Michelle said smiling and closing the door. I let out a sigh and fell back down onto my pillow. "This is soo not worth 200$ a case." I said closing my eyes... *2 and a 1/2 hours later...* Finishing a bowl of oat meal, I heard the door open. "Ok Mr. Ownby, you are cleared for checkout." The nurse said walking in. "That lady left these for you." The nurse said putting a suit on the night stand. *I smile* "Do you have anyone that can help you out of here?" *I thought for a second* "He has me." A voice said coming from the doorway. I looked up to see Lita standing there in the doorway wearing a green shirt and light blue shorts. "Ok then miss, I'll leave him to you." The nurse said walking out the door *Lita walks over to me* "Well your looking a lot better." Lita said smiling at me. "Ya, well I feel a little tipsy." I said getting out of bed. "Agh..." I said clutching my hip. "Are you ok Samuel?" Lita said a little worried. "I'll be ok." I said smiling. I grabbed the suit off the night stand and started to limp to the bathroom. I put the suit on the counter top and walked back to the bathroom door holding my side. As I get to the door, I saw Lita blushing. "What's up Lita?" I said looking at her. "...Well...sense your hurt, do you think you might need some help getting dress?" Lita said blushing and putting her hands behind her back. *I blush red* "No no, I can do it by myself." I said grabbing the doorhandle. "...Are you sure?" Lita said blushing more. "YES, I'm sure." I said closing the door. After getting the hospital clothes off, I saw my wound on my hand...It looked like someone took a drill to it. putting a new bandgle on it, I looked at my side. It was all purple and was black around the hole. After wrapping my side up with a new bandage, I put my suit on and opened the door. "Ok, I'm ready to go." I said limping out the bathroom. "Ok, I'll walk you to your office." Lita said opening the door. "...Um, ok." I said as I grabbed my gun and necklace off the table and walked out the door. Walking like normal was much to hard for me at the moment, so Lita grabbed my right hand and put it over her. *I blush* "Thanks Lita..." *Lita blushes* "Sure thing." As we were walking to the front door, people were smiling at us and others were giving me a death glare. I wonder why... Finally getting out of the hospital, we started to walk down the street. "Thanks for helping me Lita." I said looking at her. "Don't be silly, I'm more then happy to help you." Lita said smiling. "Is there anything I can do to replay you?" Lita thought for a second and got big eyed and blushed bright red, She shook it off and looked away from me. "Don't worry about Samuel, you already taking me to dinner tonight so there's no need." Lita said looking at me. "Oh, ok then." I said smiling at her. After about 10 more minutes of walking, we get to my office. "Well here we are." I said letting go of Lita. "So this is where you work?" Lita said scanning the place with her eyes. "Yep." I said limping over to the door. "Can I take a look inside?" Lita said getting excited. "...Ummm..." I knew Michelle would so embarrass me in front of Lita. "Well, it's really dirty right now so maybe next time ok?" I said trying to put on a smile. "Aww, I don't mind." Lita said walking up to the door. "Wait!" I said getting in front of the door opening my arms. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?" I said trying to act cool. "Oh no!" Lita said get scared. "I forgot!,I was supposed to be back before the lunch bell went off!, I got to go Samuel!, bye!" Lita said waving as she ran off to the school. "Whew...that was close." I said opening the door and limping in. Michelle was marking something on the Callander as I walked over to the stairs. "Good morning Mr. Ownby." Michelle said turning around. "I'm glad you were able to make it back in one piece."  
"Ya, well I had a little help from a friend." I said slowly walking up the stairs. "Let me guess... Lita?" Michelle said sitting back down. "Yep." "Isn't she supposed to be in school?"  
"Well she came over at lunch and it took us a little longer to get back." I said halfway up the stairs. "You mean she was right outside the door?"  
"Ya, she wanted to come in but I told her the place was messy."  
"Awww, I wanted to meet her." Michelle said putting her chin on her hand which was resting on her desk. "You will soon, but I have to get ready to go have dinner with her tonight." I said getting to the top of the stairs. "Well you better hope your hungry later."  
"I always am." I said walking into my office. *click* Sitting down slowly so not to hurt myself, I took a sigh of relief. I looked up at the clock and saw it was ten till one. I knew I would have to take it easy for the next few days. So I just sat there wondering what Mina was doing right now. After a few minutes, I opened my drawer, I saw a piece of paper folded up. I grabbed it and opened it up. It was the paper I took from Serena's house. Looking over it, I saw it had marks on a few buildings and house's around town. "Just what are you people up to?..." I said to myself as I told myself that I would show Trista the paper the next time I saw her. I put the Piece of paper in my pocket and put my head on the back of my chair and started to think about if a penguin was white with black feathers or black with white feathers... Wednesday October 22nd 1977 6:28 P.M. After I got done loading my 45 auto, I got up and slowly walked downstairs. "Hey Michelle." *Michelle looks up at me* "When did you find this note?" I said pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket. "Oh that?, well when the nurse gave me your clothes that fell out so I put it in your drawer when I got here this afternoon."  
"Oh ok, thanks." I said getting to the bottom of the stairs. "Well I'm going over to see Trista and then I'm going to go get Ready for tonight with Lita." I said walking over to the door. "Well I'm going home anyway so I'll drive you there." Michelle said getting up and grabbing her keys off the desk. "Are you sure?" I said opening the door. "Of course, your in no shape to walk anywhere." Michelle said walking to the door. As Michelle locks the door, I walk over to her car and hop in. Michelle hops in a few seconds later and starts the car and drives off. As we were driving, I got the feeling that something was on Michelle's mind. *I turn to her* "Penny for your thought?" *Michelle smug's* "Well if you want to know...I was wondering what restaurant you were going to tonight." Michelle said looking at me. "You know, I don't know, Lita said it was going to be a surprise." I said looking out the window. "Oh, sounds romantic." Michelle said smiling. *I roll my eyes* *4 minutes later...* "Here we are." Michelle said pulling up in front of the sation. "Are you going to be ok on your own from here?, I can wait if you want." Michelle said as I stepped out of the car. "No, I'll be fine, it's only a 20 minute walk from here to my house and then a 10 minute walk to Lita's," I said closing the door. "Ok then, you be carful ok?" Michelle said putting her blinker on. "I will." I said playfully. As Michelle drove off. I slowly walked up the stairs and limbed into the sation. Walking past the windows of the others cops office's, I could feel people looking at me. Whether out of fear or joy is anyone's guess. Limping to Trista's office, I knock on the door. *Knock, knock* "Come in..." A voice said rather sadly. *I walk in* "Trista?" I said limping over to the desk. I saw Trista standing behind her desk with her back facing me. "Samuel...take a set." Trista said not looking back. *I sit down* Trista stood there for a few seconds before she said anything. "You know Samuel...I thought I had figured you out the other day." Trista said still not looking around. "What do you mean?" Trista turns around and looks at me with the saddest pair of eyes I've seen in a long time. "Trista?" I said a little surprised. *Trista walks over to me* Samuel...no one has ever done what you did for me." Trista said getting on her knees. "Well...ya, I don't think anyone else could do what I did." I said giving a faint smile. "That's not what I meant." Trista said smiling. "No one has ever risked there own life to save me..." Trista said getting watery eyed. "Trista?..." I said not sure how to respond. "I just want to thank you for risking your own life to save mine." Trista said standing up. "Well you might be a little forward but your still kind and you try to do what's right." I said standing up. Trista just stood there looking at me still looking like she was about to cry. "Samuel...are you free for lunch Friday?" Trista said trying to smile behind her tears. "..." I had no idea how to respond to that. It's not like Trista is mean but...Lita... "Just lunch and that's it?" I said giving her a look. "Yes...I want to say thank you the right way." Trista said smiling. "...What time?" I just knew I would regret this later. "Is 3:00 ok?"  
"...Ya...that will do..." I said opening the door. I started to limp down the hall to the front door when Trista came up from behind me. "Here, let me help you." Trista said opening the doors to the street. "Thanks." I said limping down the stairs. After getting down the stairs, Trista walks up behind me. "Where are you heading now?" "I'm going to walk to my house." I said looking down the street. "Well let me give you a ride then." Trista said putting her hand on my shoulder. "No, its ok." I said giving her a awkward smile. "This place is pretty rough part of town, you won't be safe in your state, wait right here, I'll be right back." Trista said walking around the corner. *sigh* The last thing I wanted was to let Trista of all people to know where I lived. A few seconds later I saw a dark green 72 mustang pull up to the street. *the door pops open* "Hop in." Trista said smiling. "...Ok..." I said getting in. I just knew I would definitely regret this later... Pulling up to my house, I got out of Trista's car. "Thanks for the ride." I said closing the door. I tried to get up the stairs as fast as I could but I was in just to much in pain. (Damit, damit,damit) I said to myself as Trista got out of her car and started to walk up the steps to me. "Let me give you a hand." Trista said grabbing my key from my hand and opening the door. She held the door open for me as I walked in. *Trista close's the door and locks it* *I gulp* "So this is where you live?" Trista said as she started to walk around the living room. "Ya...this is where I live." I said hoping she would leave soon. "Well its not as dirty as I thought it would be." Trista said siding her finger across the top of the T.V. "Thanks." I said rolling my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up and pulled out some kool-aid. I don't know why. Maybe it was because she gave me a ride, maybe because I was a nice guy, but for whatever the reason, I pulled two cups out of the drawer. "Do you want some?..." I said trying not to blush. *Trista licks her lips* Trista walks over to me and grabs the cup. "Thank you...Mr. Ownby." Trista said holding onto the cup which I was holding for a few seconds. *heart rate goes up* As we both sit down at the table, I poured her and me a glass. As I sat there at the table, I could fell Trista scanning me with her eyes as she drank her cup. We both just sat there... Trying to read the other's mind. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 15 till 8:00. "Well I have to get ready to go somewhere so if you will excuse me..." I said standing up and walking over to the stairs. I heard Trista get up and follow me up the stairs. I walk into my room and turn around to see Trista standing right behind me looking around my room. "So this is where you sleep?" Trista said walking over to my bed. Trista ran her hand across the top and sat down and crossed her legs and started to pounce her top leg. "What are you doing?" I said trying not to look. "I'm just seeing how soft your bed is." Trista said laying her back down and stretching over my bed. "Hmmmm...so soft..." Trista said rolling round in my bed. "T-Trista?!, get off my bed!" I said as I started to blush. "Why?, don't you want to join me?" Trista said sitting back up and waving her finger to me. "NO, I don't, I have to get ready to go somewhere In a few minutes." I said pulling a suit out of my closet. *Trista gets up* "Well sense your hurt...*Trista wraps her arm around my waist*...let me help you get changed." Trista said as she slid her hand up my shirt. "Trista!?" I said running into the bathroom and closing the door. "Aww, come on Samuel." Trista said on the other side of the door. "Trista!, if you don't leave me alone then im not going to have lunch with you on Friday!" I said holding my nose over the sink as blood started to drip. It went quite for a few seconds. "Ok, I'll see you later...Samuel." Trista said. It went quite for a few seconds as I thought Trista already left. As my nose started to stop bleeding I heard someone open my closet and grab something. *...Sniff!* "TRISTA!, I swear to-!" "I'm going, I'm going!" Trista said laughing down the stairs. As my nose started to bleed again. I started to regret letting Trista come in my house as I tried to get my nose to stop bleeding. After getting my nose to stop bleeding again and finally getting dressed, I limped down the stairs and walked out the door. After locking the door I started to limp to Lita's house for are date... Wednesday October 22nd 1977 8:02 P.M. Limping up the steps to Lita's house, I ranged the door bell and waited for Lita. After a few seconds the door open. Lita was wearing a green shirt under a brown coat with blue jeans and green snickers. "Hey Samuel!" Lita said walking out the door and locking it. "Are you ready for dinner?" Lita said as she started to walk down the steps. "Well I would be a little bit more ready if I knew where we were going." I said looking at her. "Ok I guess I can tell you now." Lita said as we started to walk down the street. "We are going to a place called Luna and Artemis dine."  
"Really!?" I said shocked. "That place is almost impossible to get into because all the rich people go there!" I said still shocked. "Well I had to pull a few strings." Lita said smiling. "Well I have been wondering what that place is like." I said looking up. "So tell me a little about it."  
"Well they have a wonderful menu and all the people there are really nice and they even have a singer and a band too." Lita said looking at me holding her index finger up. "Sounds nice, I can't wait to see it."  
"Well you wont have to wait long." Lita said smiling and looking forward. After 8 minutes, we finally arrived at Luna and Artemis dine. Walking up to the front door, we walked through and waited to be seated. "Hello there, welcome to the Luna and Artemis dine." A man said walking up to us. "Hi, I have a reservation for two." Lita said walking up to him. "Let me check the book ma'am." The guy said opening a book on the desk. "What is your last name?"  
"Kino."  
"Ah, here we are, please follow me." The man said walking down the hallway. Lita followed him and tried my best to keep up. Looking around while we were walking I saw a lot of people who looked like there were either rich or powerful. The place was lined with silk red carpet and there where crystal chandlers all over the roof. "Here you go ma'am." The man said pointing to a booth for two. *We both sit down* "Her are your menus and I will have someone be with you in a moment." The man said walking away. *we start to look through the menus* "Man, everything here is over 50$ for a plate!" I said shaking my head. "Don't worry, I'll be paying for everything tonight so pick anything you want." Lita said not looking up from her menu. "Lita, I couldn't do that to you." I said looking at her. "Don't worry, My dad sent me some money so I have enough for tonight." Lita said smiling at me.*I smile* "Well ok then..." I said looking through the menu again. After looking through the menu for a few seconds the waiter showed up. "Hello, I am your waiter for tonight, how may I take your order?" The man said holding his pen and paper. "Well I will take your Jupiter chicken special." Lita said handing him her menu. "And what about you sir?" The man said turning to me. "...I...will take this one..." I said turning the menu and showing the waiter the menu. I was pointing to the last one on the menu. "Ah, good choose sir, the Venus BBQ ribs." He said taking my menu. "I will have your food to you in a few minutes, until then please enjoy the music in the lobby." The waiter said walking away. As we both tried not to look nervous, we saw some people staring at us. They were four of them and they were acting like they knew us from somewhere. "Hey, those guys over there are looking at us." I said to Lita who looked back at them. "Oh don't mind them." Lita said looking back at me. "There new here in town and they like to intimidate people." Lita said looking at me. I don't know why...but I felt like they knew something about this case for some reason. But before I could go talk to them. One of them pulls out a walkie-talkie and listens to someone talking. He then tells everybody something and they all get up and walk away. "Well that was weird." Lita said looking at them walking away. "Well at least there gone." Lita said looking back at me. "...Ya...sure..." I said thinking to myself. All of a sudden, we start to hear people cheering over in the lobby. "What's all the noise over?" I said looking over the booth wall. All I could see was a group of men standing in the middle of the lobby looking at someone. There were to many to see who it was. "Here is your dinner Mr. and Ms." The waiter said putting two plates down on the table. "Thank you." We both said as the waiter nodded and walked off. "This looks good." Lita said cutting off a piece with her fork. *Lita takes a bite* "Hmm!, this is great!" Lita said taking another bite out of her chicken. *I cut a piece* "Wow, this is good." I said chewing my ribs. "How is your chicken?" I said looking up at Lita. "I like it." Lita said looking at me. *Lita blushes* "...You...want to try it?" Lita said looking at her plate. *I start to blush* "Uhh...sure." I said smiling. Lita cuts off a piece and holds it over the table. I blush even more as I leaned over the table taking a bite. I heard some people making aww noises and giggling. "It is good..." I said looking left at the wall. "Can I try yours?..." Lita said looking at me still blushing. *I gulp* "Ok..." I said picking a piece with my fork and holding it over the table. Lita takes a bite from my fork as more people start to go aww. *Both still blushing* "So do you like it?" I said looking at Lita. "...It tastes wonderful..." Lita said holding her hand up to her mouth. "Ya, ribs are good." I said taking another bite out of my ribs. I swear I heard Lita say not the ribs. "What did you say?"  
"Oh nothing, nothing!" Lita said waving her hand in front of her face. "Excuse me sir." The waiter said walking up to me holding a plate. "This is a gift from the lady over at table three." The waiter said putting the plate down to show it had a Sunday on it. *waiter walks away* "Wow, this looks good!" Lita said picking up her spoon. As Lita started to eat the Sunday, I start to look around to see if I can find table three. "Lets see...5...4...3!?" I said shocked by the person I saw looking at me smiling. As she gets up and starts to walk over, I start to panic. (crap, crap, crap ,crap) I said to myself as Lita looks at me with ice cream on her face. "What's wrong Samuel?" Before I could say anything to Lita..."Well hello, I didn't expect to see you here...Mr. Ownby." A certain lady said putting her hand on her hip while holding her purse. "Hello Michelle..." I said looking down at the table. "What are you doing her Samuel?" Michelle said folding her arms. "Samuel?, who is that?" Lita said still with ice cream on her mouth. "Lita...this is Michelle, my secretary..." I said looking back up so I could point to everybody. "Michelle...this is Lita Kino." *They both shake hands* "Nice to meet you Miss Kino." "Oh, please, call me Lita." Lita said smiling and wiping her face. "So Mr. Ownby, this is where Lita was going to take you, I must admit, I didn't think you for the 5 star type of guy." Michelle said acting full of herself. "Ya, well you learn something new every day." I said rolling my eyes. "Wait...why are you here Michelle?" Michelle got quite really quick. "Oh you know...just... seeing how the food is." Michelle said looking behind her. "How could you even get in here?" "Well I put a reservation in and I got in."  
"You and I both know you would never have enough money to get in here." I said leaning my back on the booth. "Oh?, and how would you know that?" Michelle said putting her hands on her hips. "...I'm the one who pays you..." I said giving her a look. Michelle didn't know how to respond. But before I could say anything ease, Someone else decided to join the party. "Hey Michelle, what are you doing ove-" Was all she could say before we saw each other. *Eyes bulge* "Amara?!" I said standing up with my jaw open. Everyone went quite. Lita was looking at everyone, not sure what was going on. Michelle was blushing bright red and looking away at the wall. Amara was also blushing, but not as much as Michelle, And I was wondering what was going on. After about a good minute, Lita finally said something. "So Samuel, do you know her too?" She said pointing at her. "Why yes I do..." I said folding my arms. "She is my partner for the case I'm working on." I said looking right at her. "So what are you doing here Amara?" I said crocking my head. "W-well I though I would just come and get something to eat." Amara said putting her hand behind her head. "With Michelle?" I said rasing a eyebrow. "Well..." Amara said not really sure how to respond. "Ok, look." I said rasing my hand. "Lets talk about this later, we all are trying to have a goodnight here so lets not ruin it now." I said looking at Michelle. "Good point." Amara said turning around. "I'll wait at the table." Amara said to Michelle. *Amara walks away* "Samuel...I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Michelle said looking at me with sad eyes. "...*sigh*...We will talk about it later." I said turning back to Lita. "Well it was nice to met you Lita." Michelle said looking at Lita. "Yes, you too." Lita said smiling. Just then Michelle got that look... the look that I do not like her to get when I'm around someone. "So...Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Michelle said pointing to both of us. "Well..." Lita said blushing. "Michelleeee..." I said looking at her and a giving a death glare. "Ok, well I guess I better get going." Michelle said looking at me. "Oh, and Samuel?"  
"Ya?" I said looking at her. "You got a little something on your mouth." Michelle said taking her finger and wiping a smudge off my mouth and putting her finger in her mouth. "Hmmm, BBQ." Michelle said smiling. I blush bright red and put the back of my hand up to my nose. "Michelle!?" I said a little to loudly. I looked backed at Lita and saw she was giving me a mad pouty face. *Lita blushing still with her mad pouty face* "Hold on Samuel." Lita said getting on the table. "You got something on your check." Lita said blushing while licking my check. I blush pure red and grab my nose with my left hand and pushed Michelle to the side while I ran to the bathroom holding my side trying not to scream in pain. Michelle starts to giggle as Lita stands up. "What's wrong with Samuel?" Lita said a little worried. "Oh don't worry about him." Michelle said looking at Lita. "Did I do something wrong?" Lita said looking at Michelle. *Michelle smiles* "No you didn't...you just made him very happy." Michelle said turning around and walking back to her table leaving Lita sitting at the table worried about what Michelle said to her. Wednesday October 22nd 1977 8:56 P.M. Holding my nose over the sink trying to get it to stop bleeding, I thought to myself how I was going to cut Michele's wage next month. As my nose started to stop bleeding, I heard someone coming to the door. With blood streaks still on my face, I ran into one of the bathroom stalls. "Well I think the Queen will kill you if she found out you were going to skip the hit tonight." One of the men said. "Ya well I don't want to get body slammed by her." *they both walk in* "Don't worry so much, after we take care of her we only have to deal with that P.I guy." *heart rate starts to raise* *both walk into a stall* "So what was her name again?"  
"I think It's Lita." *Eyes dilate* "Lita..." I said scared. I slammed the door open and ran out the bathroom as the two guy where trying to pull there pants back up. "Lita!" I said running to her holding my side. "Samuel, your you ok?" Lita said looking at the blood under my nose. "Lita, we have to get out of her now!" I said grabbing her hand as people started to stare at us. "What's wrong?" Lita said scared. "No time to ex-" was all I was able to say before those two guys showed up. "There he is!" One of them said as they started to run at us. Thinking fast I grabbed the ice can off the rolling cart and through it at them spilling ice onto the floor. As they tried to stop falling, I ran with Lita for the front door. but it was hard to even walk for me. by now everyone in the restaurant heard what was going on as we tried to get some distance between us and them. I had to stop to catch my breath. "Samuel, who were those men!?" Lita said now fully scared and looking down at me catching my breath. "I pant, don't know, but we have to keep goi-"  
"Arhrh!" One of the men yelled as he jumped on top of me from the railing. "The only place your going is hell!" He yelled as the started to chock me. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull them off. If I didn't have a bullet hole in my hip and a busted hand, I could have but The thing is...I did. As I'm gasping for air, I saw the other man putting Lita in a headlock. "L-Lita..." I said as everything started to turn black. Before I blacked out, I saw a black shoe kick the man in the face, rather hard as he flew back a few feet and fell to the floor holding his face yelling something. "Cough, cough, cough!" As I'm trying catch my breath, the other man saw what happened and made the mistake of losing his grip on Lita. Lita took her right knee and smashed it against his head twice, as his made a face that said he crapped his pants. Lita then elbowed his gut which made him let go of her. Lita then turned around and took her left and right elbow and smashed them back and forth across his face 3 times and threw him over her head and across the room and laded on a table with a crash as everybody started to run out the door screaming. "Samuel!? Are you ok!?" Lita said running to me as I got on my knees still coughing. "You sure know how to have a fun time Samuel." *I look up* "Amara?!" I said looking at her as she stood there folding her arms smiling at me with Michelle standing right behind her. "Are you ok Samuel?!" Michelle said looking at me. "I, cough, think..." I said standing up. As we all looked back, we saw both men get back up and walk over to us. "You bitch!, you gonna pay for that!" The man yelled as his friend limped over to him. "What is the meaning of this!?" Amara said looking serious. "Heh, heh, your getting in the way of the queens plans, and we can't have that." The man said as they both pull out knifes. *I push Lita behind me* "Ok then lets go." I said trying to make a fighting stand. "Gahh!" I said falling to my left knee as I grabbed my hip. "Now!" One of them yelled as they both rush me. Just then, to my surprise, Amara and Lita ran in front of me. As they both went for a forward stab with there right hands. Amara grabs the one on the left by his right hand with her left hand and Lita grabs the one on the right by his right hand with her right hand. "What?!" They both yelled as Amara smiles. "You boys should know better then to pick on such a nice guy that has a bunch of lovely girls protecting him..." Amara said turning her wrist and snapping the guys wrist. "AGHhh!" He screamed as Lita ducks under the other guys arm. With her now behind him, She jumps up and kicks the guy right in his back while still holding his arm popping his arm out of his socket. Ughhh!" The guy screams as he falls go the ground rolling all over the place. *I stand up* "Guys..." I say holding my side. "Samuel, your too hurt to stay here!, Michelle!" Amara said looking at Michelle. "Get Samuel out of here...we will hold them off..." Amara said looking back at the men who were trying to stand back up. "Lita..." I said looking at her. *Lita turns around* "Don't worry Samuel, now it's my turn to protect you..." Lita said smiling at me while turning back around. "Come on Samuel." Michelle said helping me up. "Get going you two!" Amara said without turning around. As Michelle helped me walk to the door, the men finally get back up. "So are you two ready for more?" Amara said looking at them. *One of them pulls out a walkie-talkie* "Now!, rush in now!" He yelled as ten more men run through the back door and join there busted up friends in front of Amara and Lita. "Now it's time for round two." He said spitting out some blood. "I sure hope you know how to fight." Amara said without looking at Lita. "Don't worry, I can hold my own." Lita said smiling as the group started to surround the two of them... *Back with Samuel and Michelle* "Hang on Samuel." Michelle said as we just left the restaurant and was now heading down the street to her car. "Where do you think you two are going?" A guy about 6'11 said as he stepped out from the alleyway with four other guys. "No..." Michelle said grinding her teeth as we both stood there as they start to walk towards us. *click* *BANG!* The big guy falls to the ground with a thud with a round right to his nose. Michelle looks to her left to see my gun right next to her face. "Go Michelle!" I yelled as I shot another one of the guys. *BANG!* One right through his neck. As Michelle started to walk down the street, I shot another one. *BANG!* One right through his left eye. The last two ran back into the ally as we walked past them and got into Michelle's car. "Hurry Michelle!" I yelled as she hoped in her car as the last two show up with a shotguns. *BANG!* we both duck as the shot, shot out Michelle's front window. "Michelle, go!" I yelled as Michelle started her car and floored it as I looked out and shot two into the guy on the left. One through this left lung, one through his spine. And then shot two through the second guy. One through his nose. one through his neck. As we drove off, I looked behind us to make sure nobody was following us. *See three cars* "...Uhhh...Michelle?" I said not looking at her while a person in the front car popped out with a MP5. "Let me take a guess...cars following us?"  
"Yep."  
"Guys with guns?"  
"Yep."  
"Hallow point rounds?"  
"Most likely."  
"...Bring it on..." Michelle said shifting into 5th gear and slamming her foot on the gas and zooming down the empty streets of Chicago doing 65 MPH. *Back with Amara and Lita* "Don't worry, I can hold my own." Lita said smiling as the group started to surround the two of them. "Ok, then I got the five on the left." Amara said scanning the men. "Ok, then I got the five on the right." Lita said looking to the right. *BANG!* *Lita looks out the window* "Samuel..." "Don't worry, Michelle wont let anything happen to him." Amara said smiling but not looking at Lita. "Ok...then let go..." Lita said making a fighting pose. "Now you two die!" The man yelled as all of them rushed Amara and Lita... Amara jumps onto the table to her right and drops down and does a spin kick to two of the men across there face. They fall to the ground holding there faces. Lita rushes one and takes her left hand and holds it out strait and chops the first guy across his face, Lita then grabs a wine bottle off the table next to her and smashes it across the guy next to the first guy in his face. Amara then jumps off the table towards the next guy and down word punches the guy across this face. As he fell, Amara rushes two more and slides on her knees and holds her arms out word and trips the two and they fall on there faces. Amara then back flips onto to them with her elbows out and rams them into there necks snapping them. Lita runs at the next guy as he went for a forward punch with his right hand. Lita ducks to the left and grabs this left arm and flips him over and slams her foot right into his neck. Lita turns around as a guy starts to swing a bat at her. Lita doges the first two and ducks underneath the 3rd one and sky uppercuts him on his chin as her flew back three feet. The last guy stood there looking like he was wetting himself as he look at all his friends on the floor dead. *he falls to his knees* "Please, don't kill me!" He said holding his hand in front if him. *Lita and Amara walk up to him* "Now give us a good reason not to cave your head in." Amara said looking down that him. "I'll T-tell you anything you want!" He said blowing his head. "Ok then, Tell us who sent you!" Amara said folding her hands. "Zoisite and Jadeite sent us to kill Lita and that P.I guy. *Lita kicks him in his face* "You better not lay a finger on Samuel!" Lita yelled at him. "Lita, calm down." Amara said looking at Lita. *Amara looks back at the guy* "Why do they want them dead?"  
"Because Lita and that P.I guy were getting to close to figuring out where the four of them were going to set it up!" He said looking at the ground."Four!?, Set what up?!" Amara said walking to him. "The Dri-..." *He falls down dead* Amara and Lita looked at the back of this head and saw a poison dart in this neck. Amara felt a clam wind hit her neck as she turned around and looks out the window and sees a man with long white hair looking at them. "Who are you!?" Amara said looking at him. He just gave an evil smile and ran away. "Who was that guy?" Lita said looking at Amara. "I don't know...but whoever he was..." Amara said looking at the window. Amara looked at Lita and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm going to call my chief and get this place sealed off and get this place cleaned up, and we need to go see if Samuel and Michelle are okay." Amara said walking away. Lita looked over the mess she made and looked out the window. "Samuel..." *Back with Samuel and Michelle* Skidding down streets as the front car was shooting at us, I shot the rest of my clip into the window. "Keep swerving Michelle!" I yelled as bullets were ripping through the back window. Replacing my clip I poked out the window and shoot four rounds into the first car. Three made there mark. All through his chest. As that car crashed into a light pole. The 2nd car pulls up and another guy pops out and starts to shoot. "Take a left at the next turn!" I yelled as I poked my head out again. With my heart rate over 120, I took aim and shoot three rounds through his windshield, he falls back behind the 3rd car. As Michelle took a left and started driving to the bridge, I shoot the last three bullets into the 3rd car. Some how I shot the back tire and sent the car crashing into the guardrail as his car starts to smoke. The 2nd car, which was now the last car, drove up behind us as two guys started to shoot us. "AGHHH!" Michelle yelled as blood flew off her right arm. As Michelle started to lose control, we started to head for the edge of the bridge. "Michelle!" I Yelled as I looked at her as blood was dripping from her arm. "I'm ok!" Michelle said grabbing the wheel. I was down to my last clip and we were swerving to much to get a clean shot. "Michelle!, do you know where the fuse panel is!?" I said looking at her. "Under the wheel!, why?!"  
"I want you to pull out the antilock-brake fuses!"  
"Which one is it!?"  
"Just yank them all out then if you don't know!" Michelle pulls out all the fuses with her right hand as I held into the wheel as they started to shot at us again. "Now what!?" Michelle said looking at me. "Michelle, hold on ok?!" I said looking at her giving a trusting look. Michelle looks at me like she knew what I was going to do. Michelle wraps the shoulder strap of the seatbelt around her good arm and ducks under the wheel. When my heart rate over 140 BPM's, I grabbed the wheel and I spun it around a full 360, causing the car to spin around so the front would pass the front of there car. As the front of the car started to pass there car, I took aim down the sights and shoot all ten bullets into the window. As we spun out and flipped over into the roof of the car, They crashed into the rail and flew over it and into the river. As smoke started to come out of the car, I looked over at Michelle and saw she was unconscious. Michelle!?" I said shaking her. As a small fire started to come from the front of the car, I crawled out of my seatbelt and tried to get Michelle out of hers. Somehow her seatbelt got stuck in the door. I Pulled as hard as I could but that seatbelt was not coming out. I could see the fire getting bigger as smoke started to fill the inside of the car. Looking around to see if I could find anything I could use, I saw something sticking out of Michelle purse. Reaching over, I pulled out a small light green pocket knife. I unfolded it and started to cut Michelle's seatbelt off, The fire was now at the side doors. Finally getting her seatbelt off, I pushed Michelle out the side window as I crawled out behind her. To weak to stand, I grabbed Michelle's collar with my right hand and started to crawl away from the burning car. After about three minutes of painfully crawling, the car blew up. as piece's started to fall around us, I tried to cover Michelle the best I could to keep her from getting hit from the pieces of car metal. After everything started to calm down, I slowly stood up and looked over the place. I heard sirens coming from over the way as I looked back at Michelle. She was still unconscious but she seamed ok. As about four cop cars pull up, A certain police Woman got out of the one in front and started to run over to me. "Samuel!?, are you ok!?" Trista said looking at me with a shocked look on her face. "I've been better..." I said limping over to her. "Are you ok?, you look like hell."  
"You should see the other guys."  
"Where are they?" *I point to the open part of the bridge* "...Oh..."  
"Trista?, can you call an ambulance for Michelle?" I said looking back at Michelle who was started to come to. *Trista smiles* "Always looking out huh?" *I smile* "Hey, how did you know I was here anyway?" I said looking back at Trista. "Well I didn't., We were on are way to a restaurant that Amara called as from and as we were passing the brige we saw the fire."  
"Talk about timing." I said holding my side. "Is Amara and...the person with her ok?"  
"Amara said she and the girl were ok and that she wanted to get hold of you." Trista said walking over to her car. "Amara and that girl should be back at the sation by now." Trista said grabbing her radio. *I limp over to Trisia* "This is captain Trista calling HQ, come in over." *Buzz* "This is HQ, how can we help?" A voice said over the radio. "Is Detective Amara back yet?"  
"Yes she is, she is waiting in your office."  
"Can you put me through to her?"  
"Hold on..." *Buzz* "...Yo."  
"Hey Amara this Trista, I'm her with Samuel on the bridge."  
"The bridge?, what is he doing all the way out there?"  
"Well...I'll let him tell you..." Trista said looking at me and handing me the radio. I grabbed Trista's radio and pressed the button. *Buzz* "Hey Amara."  
"Samuel!, are you and Michelle ok?" I looked at Michelle who was being put on a stretcher. "She hurt...but she's hanging in there..." I said a little sad. "...That's good...I know you would never let something happen to Michelle without trying your best." *I smile* "So what are you doing all the way over at the bridge?"  
"We got into a little car chase after we left and three car where chasing us."  
"Do you know why?"  
"No idea."  
"Well I found out something that I would like to share with you and Trista, can we met later?" *I though for a few seconds* "I've been shot at and almost killed today, so im going to go home, take a shower, and go to bed for ten hours, we can talk about this tomorrow ok?" I said putting my hand on the back of my head. "Ok, I understand, do you want to met at your office tomorrow?"  
"Well...lets make it my house, you know where I live right?"  
"Ya, Trista told me." *I roll my eyes* "Is 2:00 ok?"  
"Ya that will be fine, hey Amara?"  
"Ya?"  
"Is Lita still with you?"  
"No, she just left for her house a few minutes ago after talking to someone on the phone."  
"Hmm...ok, I'll see you and Trista tomorrow then."  
"Ok Samuel, I'm out." *Buzz* I handed the radio back to Trista who was yelling at people to get the place sealed off. "Is everything good?" Trista walking over to me. "Ya, Amara will tell you everything later when you see her, are you still going to the restaurant?"  
"Ya, were going to get this place dealt with and then we will go to the restaurant."  
"Ok, I'll see you later." I said as I started to limp away. "Wait, where are you going?" Trista said looking at me walking away. "...I'm going to go see a friend..." I said still limping away down the street... Wednesday October 22nd 1977 11:11 P.M. Limping up the stairs to Lita's house, I rang the doorbell and waited...*door opens* "Samuel!?" Lita said with a smile on her face. "Hey Lita, can I come in?" I said smiling. "Yes, of course." Lita said moving out of the doorway. I walked in as Lita closed the door. *Lita hugs me form behind* "I'm so glad your ok Samuel..." Lita said like she hadn't seen me in forever. "Lita..." I said blushing a little. "Lita...there's something I want to tell you..." I said looking at her. "What is it?" Lita said crocking her head. "I'm sorry for ruining are date tonight..." I said looking down. Lita didn't say anything for a few minutes, I though it was because she was mad but... "It's not your fault, I had fun." *I look up at Lita* "What!? But with everything that happened..."  
"Like I said, It was not your fault, you had no idea that people where going to try and kill us after all." Lita said walking to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?" Lita said pulling out a can of lime juice. "Sure." I said limping to the table. As Lita poured me a cup. All I could thing about was her mother. "...Hey Lita?"  
"Yes?" Lita said handing me my cup. "...Have you been lying to me?" Lita seamed to freeze right where she was standing. "W-what do you mean?" Lita said not looking up at me. "Well...you said your Mother was in France, but...your Mother died giving birth to you..." Lita seamed to be happy that it wasn't another question for some reason. "...Yes...she did die giving birth to me..." Lita said putting the can of lime juice away. "Well then why did you lie to me?" I said taking a sip. "...Well I though you were the kind of guy that like girls who had a rich mom and dad or if they had cool jobs..." Lita said looking down at her cup. "Lita...I don't like rich girls." I said looking at her. "You don't?" Lita said looking up at me. "Lita...I like girls who stand up for what they believe in...I like girls who fight to keep the people they care about safe...I like girls who are fun, cute, kind, brave and know how to make me fell warm inside...and who will always be there for me...no matter what." I said putting my hand on her check. Lita looked like she was about to cry. "Samuel..." Lita put her hand on top of mine that was on her check...and just started at me...now I don't know why, but I didn't get nervous and start to blush...well at least not till Lita started to move her face towards mine. My heart started to race as Lita was only a few inches from mine...I couldn't move...I don't know why. I thought for sure she was going to kiss me. But for some reason...I wanted to kiss her...I don't know why but It just felt...familiar...like I did this before and it was okay with me. Lita was now just a few inches away from my face. I could feel her breathing as I stood there frozen in place. Then... *Ring, ring* Lita stops and gets big eyed and looks at me like she did something wrong. "I'm sorry!" Lita said letting go of my hand "No!, it's ok Lita." I said blushing and looking away at the wall. Lita turns around and walks over to the phone. *Lita picks up the phone* "Hello?...Oh, yes...I know that bu-... why now?...fine..." *Lita hangs up* "Samuel...can we talk again later?" Lita said looking down at the phone. "Is everything ok?" I said walking over to her. "Ya, it's just something came up and I have to go somewhere..." Lita said walking over to the door. "Where do you have to go at a time like this?" I said standing there. "...Samuel...can you please go?" Lita said opening the door and looking down at the floor. "...Okay Lita..." I said walking out the door. "I'm sorry Samuel..." Lita said closing the door. I heard her start to cry on the couch as I started to walk down the stairs. "Lita..." I said looking back at her house lost in thought. I started to walk away back to my house hoping that everything was okay with Lita... *Back with Lita* "...Sniff, I was so close..." Lita said touching her lips as she started to cry more...Wednesday October 22nd 1977 11:51 P.M. Walking into my house, I fell on the couch and looked up at the roof. *I sigh* I was having such a hard time with everything that has been going on the last few days...and I had a feeling that this was only going to get harder. I got up and saw I didn't get my mail yet for today. I walked over to the door and open my mail box next to the front door. I grabbed it and walked back inside and walked up to my room, I turned the water on in the tub and go out some night time clothes. As the tub was filling up, I sat on the bed and started to look through my mail. "Trash...trash...garbage...oh!, junk, haven't gotten that in a while." I said throwing it in the trash can. The last one caught my eye...it was yellow. I was a little baffled by this so I opened it up. My heart started to race when I saw who it was from. "...Mina..." Holding the latter in my hand, I walked back into the bath room and turned the water off and put the latter next to the tub on a table. I got in making sure not to hurt my side by the hot water. After a few minutes getting my wound used to the water, I grabbed Mina's latter and started to read it... "Dear Samuel, How have you been? I just got to my grandparents house and my mom is unloading the car so I thought I would write you a later so she would not see me. It took us two hours to get here and I'm a little sleepy so I'm going to go to bed after I'm done writing to you. Even though it was my birthday I couldn't call you. My mom would not let me, but I will try to call you sometime when I get a chance. How is everyone doing? Did you solve your case yet? I went out and me and my mom had a birthday party with grandma and grandpa. I haven't had a birthday party with them sense I was six! Can you believe that? Lol! Anyway, the party was good. It was just the four of us but guess what my grandparents gave me? A necklace with a Yellow Topaz in the shape of a cross with a heart on top of it! How cool is that!? My grandma said it was passed down from her mom and her mom etc etc. I love it...but not as much as your birthday gift that you got me all those years ago. Well I better get going before I get caught. Take care and remember...the goddess Venus will always watch over you. Love Mina." As I sat in the tub. I felt like 200 ponds of stress was taken off of me. Mina seems to be getting happier and I'm glad that she wrote to me. I told myself that I would write her a letter tomorrow. Come to think of it...I haven't had a day off in a long time. As I got out of the tub, I told myself that I would take a day or two off and rest up my body. I Put on my clothes and walked over to my bed. I slowly got into my bed and put Mina's latter on my night stand and turn out the lights. I rolled over on my good side and went to sleep knowing that Mina was okay... Thursday October 23rd 1977 11:09 A.M. Waking up to the sound of my phone, I leaned up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Good Morning Mr. Ownby."  
"Michelle!?" I said looking a little surprised. "Are you ok after what happened last night?"  
"Yes, well...I'm still in the hospital but I'm going to be getting out later tonight."  
"That's great, do you have someone to pick you up?" Michelle went quite for a little bit. "...Ya, Amara is picking me up." I couldn't see her but I just knew she was blushing. *I smile* "Well that's good, I'll talk to you later tonight ok?"  
"Sure ok, but are you going into the office today?"  
"No, I'm going to take a day or two off so I can rest up and get better."  
"Ya, me too, I'm not use to getting shot at like you are heh, heh."  
"Ok, then you take care and I'll talk to you later ok?"  
"Ok, I will Samuel, bye."  
"Bye Michelle." *click* I fell down back into my bed and looked up at the ceiling and started to think to myself what I was going to do today. After a few more minutes of laying in bed, I slowly got out of my bed and went downstairs. After putting some pop tarts in the toaster I went into the living room and turned on the T.V. They where showing some happy days episodes on for a few hours. After grabbing my pop tarts I walked into the living room and sat down and enjoyed the show... *2 hours later* After turning off the T.V. I went to the bathroom and put on some fresh clothes. After getting some water out of the fridge, I sat down at the table with a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write Mina her latter... "Dear Mina. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear from you, Well I would tell you how everything was going but you would get scared and would worry about me lol. But what I will tell is this...Serena was kidnaped and people are trying to kill me and some other people. Well enough of that sad stuff. How is living with your grandparents going? Are they nice people? That necklace sounds really cool! I can't wait to see it. When you get a chance to call me, call on my home or office phone and I will try my best to be there by it. I'm taking the day off from working the case to rest up a little bit, but I will get back to work in a day or two. Anyway I have to go. Someone is coming over to see me and I have to clean my house. Take care and be safe Mina. Love Sammy." I looked over the letter and smiled. I put it in a Mina's yellow envelope so she would know it was from me and put the return address on it and put it in the mail box. Walking back in, I looked up at the clock and saw It was already 1:45. I decided I would clean up a little bit before Amara showed up, grabbing the broom, I went into the living room and started to sweep... *15 minutes later...* After I got done with the laundry, I heard the doorbell ring. *ding dong* "I'm coming!" I said walking to the door. *I open the door* "What's up?" Amara said leaning on the door frame. "Hey Amara." I said letting her in. "So this is where you live huh?" Amara said looking around while I shut the door. "Ya, it gets me by." I said walking over to the table. "How is your side doing?" Amara said following me. "It fells a lot better, which is weird because it's only been two days." I said opening the fridge. "You want anything to drink?" I said looking back at Amara who was looking at some pictures on the wall. "Sure, you got any thing with some kick to it?"  
"Ya, I got just the thing." I said pulling out some 7-up and some root beer. Amara picks up a picture of me and Mina when we were still going to middle school. "Who's the cute girl?" Amara said still looking at the picture. "Which one?" *I look up* "Oh, that one, that's Mina, she was a childhood friend that grew up with me." I said pouring two cups of 7-up/root beer. "She sure is cute." Amara said putting the Picture back and walking over to the table and sitting down as I handed her, her cup. *I sit down* "So what's this big news that you wanted to tell me so badly?" I said taking a sip. "Well...last night at the restaurant...after me and Lita got done wiping everyone, we got one to talk but..as he was about to tell us who was behind this, someone shot him in the neck with a poison arrow dart." "Really?, did you see who it was?"  
"Ya but I had no idea who he was." Amara said sipping her cup. "What did he look like?"  
"He had long white hair and looked abut six feet and in his mid 30's."  
"Did you tell Trista when you got back to the sation?"  
"Ya, she looked through her files and R&I but we had no body with white hair on record."  
"Ok, well did that guy say anything before he died?"  
"All he said was that the Queen wants you and Lita dead because you were getting to close to finding out were they were going to set it up?"  
"Lita is in on this!?" I said a little shocked. "...I don't know...but Lita is not telling you the full story about her..." Amara said looking down at her cup. "Well I will ask her about this the next time I see her." I said talking a sip. "So what were they going to set up?" I said rasing an eyebrow. "I wish I knew..." Amara said sipping her cup. "What we need is more info about who these men are and what they want out of all of this."  
"Well I will give Ray a call and see she is she found anything out yet."  
"Also we need someone to diagnose these people so we know who we are dealing with."  
"Well...I know someone who might be able to help out with that." I said looking over at the wall taking a sip. "How soon can you find out from them?"  
"I'll give them a call later tonight or tomorrow and see if they have plans for the next few days and I'll go from there."  
"Great, the more help we have the better chance we have of saving Serena ad Darien." Amara said drinking the last of her cup. "...Hey Amara?" I said looking down at the table. "Ya?"  
"...Do you ever get a feeling that...sometimes you know what's going to happen?" I said not looking at her. Amara was a little taking back by my question. "Well..." Amara said looking out my window and looking at my wind chime slowly moving in the breeze. "...When I was just eight years old...I was outside playing with my next door neighbor, she was a nice girl who went to school with me...we were playing catch when I threw the ball too far and it went over the fence...she said she would go get it, but the thing was that beyond that fence was the yard of a man who like to kidnap little girls..." I could tell Amara was getting a little sad by the look in her eyes. "I told her not to go, but she told me she would be ok, it was almost ten minutes later and she still was not back...I didn't know what to do...I was so young and scared, but then...I felt something...I felt the wind brush up against my check..I don't know how...but at that moment...I knew that my friend was in trouble. "  
"Really?" I said rasing an eyebrow. "So what did you do?"  
"I ran to the fence and started to climb it as I felt the wind was lifting me up almost...like it was trying to help me...when I got to the top, I saw my friend being pulled into the house...she was knocked out as he man was dragging her by her hair into his house with that sick smile he had on is face...I hopped the fence and started to run to the door, I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I just had to save my friend, I get to the door and kick it open and saw him tying her up...then I heard someone...I heard someone talking to me...it felt like I knew this person..this voice that was talking in my head...I knew what I had to do...I grabbed a baseball bat off the ground and walked up behind him and..." Amara went quite for a few minutes...it seamed that she was trying to decided whether or not to tell me...like I would think less of her because of it. Amara looked back at me and looked me in the eye...like she was trying to read my mind. "Well I need to get going." Amara said standing up. "Wait, did you save your friend from that guy?" I said standing up to. Amara looked out the window again and said in a soft voice..."I saved one life and ended another life that day, Which one I saved I'll leave up to you..." Amara said walking over to the door. I knew I would have to talk about this later with her. So I put that in the back of my mind and started to walk Amara to the front door. "Where are you going to be if something comes up?" I said opening the front door. "I'm going to go pick up Michelle later tonight and then I'm going to try to find out more about that man..." Amara said walking out the door. "Call Trista and tell her anything that you find out and she will tell me later today." Amara said looking back at me. "Ok, see ya Amara."  
"Peace." Amara said hoping into her car and drove off like she was in a race. *I close the door* I walked over to the couch and sat down looking at the T.V. even thought it wasn't on. After about 2 minutes, I got up and decided I would give Ray a call and see how she was doing on that vision stuff. I walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Rays phone number. *555-6933* *Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *ring-* "Hello?" I could tell right away that it was Ray. "Hey Ray, it's Samuel."  
"Samuel?, Is there a reason that you are calling me?"  
"I wanted to know if you got any new visions that might help me out at all." Ray went quite. Knowing her, that only could mean one thing..."Ray?"  
"Ya I'm here...I did see something but...I need to tell you in person...can we met?" I looked up at the clock and saw it was 2:57. "Ya, you can either come see me at my house today or I can met you at your place tomorrow sometime."  
"Well I got some thing to do today so how about you just come over tomorrow around 4:00?"  
"Ya, I can do that."  
"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then." *click* As I hung up the phone, I knew that something happened in her vision. Ray never was to talk about her visions in person unless... I decided I would call Amy at 4:00 so she could have time to get her homework done and anything she had to do around the house. I just hope that she still wants to help out. I went upstairs and started to fold my clothes that got done drying. *1 Hour later...* Looking up at the clock I saw it was 4:02. I put my clothes away back in my drawer and went back downstairs and walked over to the phone. *555-9119* *ring, ring* "Hello, Amy specking."  
"Hey Amy, It's Samuel."  
"Oh hey Samuel, It's nice to hear from you again."  
"You too, hey I was wondering...do you still want to help me out with this case?"  
"Ya, sure, well, as long as I don't get into trouble or end up in the hospital."  
"Oh no, I just need some help diagnosing some people and that way I know what kind of guys I'm dealing with."  
"O ok then, so do you have someone for me to diagnose right now?"  
"Well no, I was hoping you could met me at the police sation on Saturday and we can start there."  
"Ok sure, I'm not doing anything on Saturday so I should be able to as long as I don't get extra homework, what time do you want me to met you there?" *I think for a moment* "I'm not sure, I will have to call you back tomorrow and tell you then ok?"  
"Ya, that will be fine."  
"Ok, I'll see you later."  
"Ok, bye Samuel."  
"Bye Amy." *click* After I hung up the phone, I looked at the clock and saw I still have half a day left. So I cleaned my house. I washed the dishes, vacuumed all the floors, took out the trash and made my bed. After I was all done with that, I watch some T.V. Til It was 11:44. I turned off the T.V. and went upstairs and put on some night time clothes and got into bed and went to sleep knowing I had a big day tomorrow... Friday October 24 1977 10:58 P.M. Waking up to the sun shining in my window, I got up and rubbed my eyes and thought it was a perfect day for lunch. I got up and walked into the bathroom and checked my wound. To my surprise, the wound was all healed! "What the?..." I said touching it as it only felt like a bug was bitting me. When I was younger, I would always get cut up from playing with Mina in her back yard. And they would always heal overnight. I never put to much thought into it though. My mom said that someone was healing me with powers, I thought she was kidding, but still... As I took the bandage off, I hopped in the shower and tried to wake up. After 30 minutes, I hopped out and put on a pair of white shorts and a blue T-shirt with a white stripe across the middle. I put on my black shoes and walked downstairs. Looking over at the phone, I saw I had one missed call. I pushed the button and then I went for the fridge. *beep* "Hey Samuel, It's Trista, I'm just calling to tell you to met me at the mall, that's where were going to have lunch, hope you like pretzels!" *beep*As I took a drink of water, I thought to myself why Trista didn't have are lunch at a more...private place, not that I wanted to, but knowing her, she might just want to talk...NAH. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 11:30. I had three hours to kill before I had to leave for the mall. "Now what?... I don't want to get sweaty from running so I can't go for a jog...hmmm..." Then it hit me like a 9mm. I looked over at the guitar case in the corner of the living room. I walked over and open it up and pulled out a white and green 72 Fender Strat. I got this from my mom when I turned 17. I got quite good in the few weeks that I played. When I got back from the army, I needed some money to get my P.I. idea off the ground. So I would go over to the night club and night time and play shows. It took me a few months, but I earned enough money to open my P.I business. "Now that I have little time, might as well see if I still got it." I said sitting down in my chair and started to play a few cords. As I started to strum some G and C cords, I started to remember the good old days at the night club... Monday January 13th 1975 9:57 P.M. "Hey Samuel!, your on in two minutes!" The club manger said looking behind the curtain at me. "Ok!, I'll be there!" I said looking up from my guitar. As I was turning my guitar, A certain someone came in to wish me good luck. "Hey Sammy!" Mina said hugging me from behind. "Oof, hey Mina." I said looking down at her. "I came by from my house to see you play." Mina said letting go of me. "You did?, so your mom thinks your in bed right now?"  
"Yep!"  
"Mina...if you get in trouble because of me..."  
"Oh don't worry, My mom is asleep, I made sure she took her medicine and then I gave her some sleeping pills and then I hopped out my bedroom window and walked over here." Mina said smiling at me. "So can I stay and watch you Sammy?, Pleaseeee? Mina said looking at me with a sad pouty face. "...Sigh, well ok, but only the first song, then you go back home ok?"  
"Ok Sammy!" Mina said rasing her hands in the air. "Next up tonight is...Samuel Own buy." The man said in the mic. *I roll my eyes* "They can never get my last name right."  
"I guess you must be special." Mina said giggling and walking to the door. "I'll be in the back cheering you on, good luck Sammy!" Mina said closing the door. I gave a warm smile and grabbed my guitar and walked out onto the stage. There were a least 100 People in the night club tonight and they were all looking at me for a rocking good time. I walked up to the mic and plugged in my guitar and turned around to the crowd. "Hey everyone, I'm Samuel and I'll be playing your music for tonight."  
"Ya! Woo hoo!, go Sammy!" A voice said way in the back as a few people started to laugh. *I blush a little* "...ok, well here we go..." I looked back at the band to make sure there were ready. *They nod there heads* *I turn back around* "One, Two, Three, Four!" "Well she was just seventeen!, you know what I mean!, .and the way she looked, was way be on compare...so how could I dance with another, ooh, when I saw her standing there... Well she looked at mee!, and I, I could see!, that before too long, I'd fall in love with herr... She wouldn't dance with anotherr!, woo!, when I saw her standing theree... Well my heart went boom!, when I crossed that room!, and I held her hand, in Mineeeeeee, Ooh we dance through the night!, and we held each other tight!, and before too long, I fell in love with herrr... Now I'll never dance with another!, Woo!, when I saw her standing there, Waaa!" [Guitar solo] "Well my heart went boom!, when I crossed that room!, and I held her hand, in Mineeeeeee, Ooh we dance through the night!, and we held each other tight!, and before too long, I fell in love with herrr...Now I'll never dance with another!, Woo!, sense I saw her standing there... Woah sense I saw her standing there... Ya well Sense I saw her standing thereee.." As I hit the last cord, the crowd went wild. There were cheering and clapping as I looked out and saw A certain blonde Smiling at me as she walked out the night club. As I walked off stage, I felt that Mina was trying to tel me something...that smile... As I walked off the stage, I couldn't help but feel like Mina was telling me how proud she was of me, that I have grown up into someone who could take on responsibly. But that thought went into the back of my head as the crowd was calling me back for a encore... Friday October 24 1977 2:32 P.M. As that memory ended, I played one last cord and let it ring throughout the house. I put my guitar away and just looked at it, lost in my mind about how I should start to play again. I got such a great feeling when everybody was yelling my name, calling me to make them feel better about themselves. "Maybe when this is all over...I should invite everybody to a concert..." I said giving a faint smile. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 35 after. I grabbed my off the table and put on my necklace and walked out the door. After locking my door, I started to walk to the mall to have lunch with Trista... Friday October 24 1977 3:02 P.M. Walking into the mall, I saw it was packed today as I started to walk pass groups of teenagers who were either making out or busy trying to get someone to pay for there food. After finding the pretzel shop, I walked in and started to look around for Trista. The pretzel shop had a window for ordering and picking up your food and then it had a little place that was out side where you sit and eat. I walked in and saw everybody was looking at me for some reason. I walked pass all the teens as they were looking at me like they couldn't believe who they where looking at. "Hey, isn't that the guy from the news?" A girl said to another girl. "Ya, he looks just like him, it has to be him." The other girl said as they started to walk up to me. "Hey you." *I turn around* "Aren't you the guy from the news who was in that shootout at that Serena girls house?"  
"Ya, what's it to ya?" I said folding my arms. The girls changed there attitude in a second into a more...flirty one. "Well we think it was really brave of you to try and Save that girl." The girl said walking up to me swaying her hips. "Ya, it sure is hard to find a man that can stand up for a girl nowadays." The other girl said walking up from behind her. I gulped as I started to walk back. "Well I don't want someone I care for to get hurt." I said giving a awkward smile. "Aww, your so sweet." They said as they backed me into a corner. "Sooo...you got a girlfriend?" The one on the left said. "...No..." I said cursing my ability not to lie to a girl. "So then...are you looking for someone then?" The one on the right said. "Well, yes I am." I said looking around hoping to see Trista. "So then where is she?" They both said getting closer to me. "She's right here." A voice said from behind them. The two girls turn around to see Trista standing there with her arms folded and giving them a death look. "T-Trista!?, He's with you!?"  
"Ya...you got a problem with that?" Trista said leaning down to face them. "Oh no!, of course we don't!, we're just going to leave you two alone!" They said as they started to run away. Trista looks at me and gives me a warm smile. "Whew!, I'd never thought I would be glad to see you Trista." I said walking away from the corner. "Ya, sorry I was late...something came in at the sation..." Trista said sounding a little scared. Looking at her eyes, I knew it was something bad. "Trista?, what's wrong?" I said looking at her. Trista looks up to me and tried to put on a smile. "I'll tell you in a little bit, now how about those pretzels?" Trista said walking up to the window. I shook my head and smiled as I followed Trista to the window. Walking up to the window, A man walks up and starts to talk to us. "Hello, how can I take your order?"  
"Lets see..." Trista said crocking her head and putting her hand under her chin as she started to think. "I will take a pretzel with extra salt and some cheese dip, and...what would you like Samuel?" Trista said looking back at me. I scanned the menu to see what they had. "I'll take what you are getting Trista." I said looking back at her. "Ok, make that two pretzels with cheese dip." Trista said lifting two of her fingers up. "Ok...is there anything else you two would like?"  
"Hmmm..." Trista said looking at the menu. Then it happen..that look Trista gets when she see's something that will make me have to do something with her. "Give us one of your blueberry blast shakes for two deal you're doing." Trista said smiling. I looked up at the menu and saw that if you go the shake, you get 15% off your order. "Ok, your total comes to 10:38$ with your 15% off." Trista turns and looks at me. "What?" I said looking back at her. "Well you heard the man Samuel." Trista said pointing with her head at the man. "What!?, I have to pay!?" I said pointing at me. "Yes sir, when you get the shakes, the man has to be the one to buy it so that way they can show how much they care for there girl that they are with." Trista closes her eyes and give a cocky smile. "...Fine..." I said pulling out my wallet. "Thank you Samuel, your so nice to me." Trista said leaning her head on my shoulder on mine. *I blush and get mad* "Thank you sir, here is your pretzels and shake." The man said putting the pretzels and shake on a platter and handing it to me. "Have a nice day sir."  
"Too late..." I said as I followed Trista out to the tables out side the shop. As I put the platter down at the table, Trista sits down and I sit down across from her. "Here's your pretzel." I said handing it to her. "Thank you Samuel." Trista said as she grabbed it and the cheese dip. As we both start to eat, I could feel everybody watching me and Trista eating. I looked to the left with my eye and saw all the girls looking at me. "Don't mind them Samuel." Trista said chewing her pretzel. "There just not used to seeing me with someone. *I look at her* "What do you mean by that?" I said with a question tone. Trista didn't say anything until she was done with her pretzel. "You see Samuel, most girls around here know me as 'The time key keeper.' Trista said looking at me with a smile. "Do I even want to know why they call you that?" I said leaning back in my chair. "I doubt it, but im going to tell you anyway." Trista said still smiling at me.*I roll my eyes* "When I turned 18, I was notorious around town for having the keys to almost every single guy in town, I build quite a reputation in town because of that." Trista said grabbing the shake and a straw. "So where does the time part come from?"  
"I'll tel you...after you help me with this..." Trista said putting another straw into the shake. *I blush red* "Trista!?, I'm not going to drink that with you!" I said looking away. Trista said nothing as she kept drinking the shake very slowly and batting her eyes at me. I could feel everybody that was outside looking at me. I knew that if I didn't do this, word would spread around town and Lita would find out that I went with Trista to lunch. In order to keep this away from Lita...with every amount of courage that I had, and still blushing red...I leaned over the table and started to sip from the shake. A few people started to whistle at us as I tried my hardest to try and not to make contact with Trista eyes. Trista eyes looked like there were looking deep into my soul. After what felt like 10 minutes, the shake was finally gone. "Phew!" I said falling back into my chair. "Thank you for drinking that with me Samuel." Trista said looking at me licking her lips. I turned away and started to blush again. "Now that the shake is done, now can you tell me where the time part comes from?" I said looking at Trista. "..." Trista just sat there looking to her left at the clouds in the sky. It's weird but Trista seamed to be thinking about something that was hard to talk about. "...Do you know what time it is Samuel?" Trista said still looking at the clouds. "What?, well uah..., maybe 3:30." I said scratching my head. "It's 3:27 and 28 seconds."  
"Really?, how do you know that?" I said rasing a eyebrow. Trista had a look on her face that I have never seen before. Her face looked like 'Time is running out, we don't have much time left' Type of look. "Did you know Samuel, that Time does not exist?" Trista said looking back at me with a sad look on her face. "What do you mean?"  
"...Time' is just a word that we use to let us know what part of the day it is...Time itself is not real..." Trista said folding her arms. "Huh...I didn't think about it like that."  
"Ya, why would you?, most people just go on with there everyday lives like it will go on forever and that there time will never run out..." Trista's tone was getting a little lower by this point. "Well is that not the point of life?, to live and make an impact on society and then die?" I said folding my arms and leaning back in my chair. Trista lets out a small smile. "I wish I had your easy mind Samuel." Trista said looking at me smiling. "I know how short life can be, so I want to live my mark and let people know my name even when Im gone, so that's why I started to get the key to every single guy in town so that people will remember who Miss Trista was."  
"So that's why whey call you 'the time key keeper'?"  
"Yep, I like to remember the time I had with all the single men in town and have a little something from them to remember at that point in time..." Trista said pulling out a small silver key. "Who does that key belong to?"  
"This key...opens the door to my future..."  
"Uhhh...I don't get it." I said looking at her key. "...A few years ago...I was going to see a man at his house...when I got there, I opened the door to see a man standing there at a wall holding this key, I didn't know who he was...but he knew me...he walked up to me and gave me this key and said that when the time is right...this key will open the door the rest of my life...after that he left and I never saw him again." Trista said putting the key back in her pocket. "Wow...that sounded like something out of a movie." I said putting my hands behind my head. "Ya well...I haven't told anybody how I got this key..." Trista said looking a me. "Wait...you just told me." I said looking at her. "You are the first person I've told...Samuel." Trista said smiling at me. I felt like I was glad that Trista told me...like it was something I needed to know. "Well thank you for telling me Trista, you have my word that I will tell no one." I said smiling at her. Trsita smiled back at me, but her smile seemed a little...more innocent then the other smile she gives me. "Well now that we are done eating, I have something you might want to see." Trista said pulling some papers out of her back pocket. "What are these?" I said grabbing them and opening them up. "They were delivered to the sation this morning..." Trista said with a sad tone in her voice. As I started to read, my heart started to speed up as I read the paper out loud. "Trista, you are to have Samuel and Amara met Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite at the park in Chinatown on Saturday at midnight, you are to bring 50,000$ in exchange for Serena's and Darien's life. They are to come alone, If we see anybody following them or if we hear anything over the radio's, we will kill them and send them to you in a box. signed 'The Queen'. I just sat there, lost in my mind about this Queen character. Trista just sat there, watching me with pain in her eyes. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. "...Did...you tell Amara yet?..." I said looking down at the ground. "...Yes...she has already agreed to do this." Trista said standing up. *I stand up* "Well at least we know that they are still alive."  
"But who are Nephrite and Kunzite?"  
"You know...I bet you anything they were I ones in that picture that Amara showed me when those drills went missing." I said putting my hand under my chin. "You might be right, but what are we going to do?, its just to dangerous for you and Amara to go."  
"We will talk about this tomorrow at your office, I will have more info about these people tomorrow and I will bring some help too."  
"Ok, what time do you want to met?"  
"Well I have to see what my friend plans are and see when we can all met, I'll call you later tonight and tell you what time ok?"  
"Ok, sounds like a plan." Trista said as we both started to walk out of the mall. I followed Trista to her car and watched her get in. "What is your plan for the rest of the day?" Trista said starting her car. "I'm going to go see someone who might have some info about them and then I'm going home and then I will try to call you ok?"  
"Ok, I'll see you later, oh, and hey Samuel?" Trista said leaning out her window." Ya?"  
"...Thanks for having lunch with me...It's been a long time sense I just talked with a guy." Trista said smiling at me. *I smile* "Sure." Trista backed up and drove off as I started to walk to Rays house wondering what I was going to on about tomorrow night... Friday October 24 1977 4:02 P.M. Walking up the steps to Rays house, I knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. As I waited, I looked through her house window and thought how she likes to keep things really quite for some reason. Ray lived with her grandfather at this house for the last four years. She goes to a different school then Mina so I don't get to see her that often. Because of that, are friendship is a little on and off. *door opens* "Hello Samuel." Rays said as she steps to the side. "Hey Ray." I said as I walked in. As Ray closed the door, I walked into the living room to see her grandfather siting on his chair watching some workout videos. "Grandpa!, I thought I told you to go get the drinks ready!" Ray said as she turned off the T.V "Hey!, I was watchi- oh!, Samuel!, I didn't know you were going to come by today." He said as he got up. "Didn't Ray tell you?" I said shaking he's hand. "All Ray said was a Man was going to stop by sometime today and she wanted me to get some drinks ready, but if I had know it was you that was going to come by, I would have gotten something a little more stronger." He said as he started to laugh. "Grandpa!, will you get the drinks ready while I get my things ready for Samuel?" Ray said as she started to walk to the back of the house. "Ok, ok, I'll get the drinks." He said rather unhappy as he started to walk to the fridge. "Will you come with me Samuel." Ray said opening the back door to the backyard. "Ya, I'm coming." I said as I started to walk to the door. "Oh hey, no smooching you two ok?" Rays grandpa said looking up from the fridge. "GRANDPA!" Ray yelled as she started to blush. I couldn't help but smile, Ray never gets embarrassed. So it was funny when she did because she never really know how to respond to it. "Come on Samuel!" Ray said grabbing my arm and pulling me outside. As we got out side, we started to walk to the back of the yard. Walking up to a small house, Ray opened the door and let me walk in first. As Ray closed the door, she lighted a candle and started to walk around and light a few more hanging on the walls. As the room began to lighten up, I saw we were in her room where she would meditate. As Ray blew out the candle she was holding, she walked to the center of the room and sat down. "Samuel, sit there." Ray said as she pointed in front of her. I walked over and sat down in front of her as she lit a small fire in front of her. "Do you know why you are her Samuel?" Ray said with her eyes closed. "I am here for some information on some men." I said cupping my hands. Ray held her hands over the small flame as she seamed to start to talk to her self. "Samuel...I got a vison but...I'm not sure you want to know what it is." Ray said opening her eyes and looking into mine. "Ray...Today I got a latter from the people who took Serena and Darien, they want money or they will kill them...I have to know what you saw." I said with a serous tone. "But that's the thing...The vison I saw was..." Ray looked down at the fire as if she was deciding wether or not to tell me. "Samuel...I can't tell you...so Im going to show you instead." Ray said as she held her hands up. "Samuel, take your hands and cup them with mine and then I want you to clear your mind..." Ray said as she looked at me with almost sadness in her eyes. "...Ok..." I said as I took my hands and put them in her hands as she wrapped her fingers around mine. As my heart started to race a little bit, Ray looked down at the fire. "Ok Samuel, clear your mind..." Ray said as she closed her eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as Rays started to muddler to herself. The only thing I heard was the fire cracking and Rays faint voice. As my eyes were closed, I started to feel a little light headed. Then it happened. It was only for a few seconds but I saw it. It was a little fuzzy, but I saw...me and...Amara...standing in front of... Serena!...but where was Darien?...What, there he is...Hes on the floor...but why?...Now amara was yelling at me...But why? Then I saw someone running up behind me with a knife, I turned around as he thrust the knife into my chest as Amara and...Michelle and Trista came running out of nowhere to my side as I fell to the floor in a pool of my own blood. I screamed as I let go of Rays hands gasping for air. "Pant, pant, what was that!?" I said standing up and holding my head. "...Im sorry Samuel..." Was all she said as she stood up and started to put the candles out. I just stood there...lost In my thoughts about what I just saw. As Ray got done putting out the candles, she walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "You should be ok, Just make sure you get some sleep tonight ok?" Ray said as she opened the door. I just followed her out of her house as we started walking back to the front of the yard. "Ray...was that the vison you saw too?" I said as I was walking behind her. "...Yes..." Ray said rather quietly. We were both quite as we walked back into her grandpas house. As we waked in, Rays grandpa came walking to us with two glasses of milk. "So how did that little talk go?" He said as we took the cups. We were both quite as we started to drink. As we got done, Ray turned to her grandpa. "Grandpa?, I need to tell Samuel something else., can you leave us alone for a few seconds?" Ray said as she started to walk to the front door. I looked at her grandpa and I could tell that he knew she was being serious. "Ok...Ill be in the back." He said as he walked out the back door. As we both stood there, I could fell Ray was worried about something. "Samuel...you need to know that if you go to save Serena...you will get stabbed." Ray said as she walked to the front door. *I walked to the door* "Maybe...but what you told me tonight will help me not get stabbed." I said looking at her. "Samuel, you might be able to stop it...just be careful ok?," Ray said opening the door. "You have my word, I have to Save them." I said walking out the door. "Ya I know, you will never give up will you?" Ray said as she stood there at the top of the stairs looking at me. "You know me." I said looking up at her. "Remember Samuel, the future is what you make of it... make it count." Ray said walking back into her house. As she closed the door, I stood there for a little bit thinking to myself. As I started to walk back to my house, I started to think how I was going to tell Amara and Trista about tomorrow night...and what might happened to me... Friday October 24 1977 6:11P.M. As I opened the door to my house, I grabbed my mail and walked in and closed the door. I walked over to the table and put the mail on it as I grabbed the phone and dialed Amy's phone number.*555-9119* *Ring, ring* "Hello?"  
"Hey Amy, Its Samuel."  
"Oh hey Samuel, so did you find out what time you wanted to meet at the police sation?"  
"Ya, can you meet me there at 5:00?"  
"Ya, I can, but I have something to do at six so I can only stay for an hour."  
"Ok, one hour will be fine."  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Ok, bye Amy."  
"Bye Samuel." *click* Now that I had a time to met, I decided I would call Trista and tell her what time we will be meting. *555 1434* *Ring, ring* "Hello?"  
"Hey Trista, It's Samuel."  
"Oh, hey Samuel!, what can I help you with?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that we are going to met at your office tomorrow at 5:00 and that we will get a game plan from there."  
"OK, that will be fine, I will call Amara and let her know."  
"Ok, and one more thing Trista."  
"Ya?"  
"...Will you tell her to bring Michelle too?"  
"Really?, why?"  
"I just think...she might be able to help us out."  
"Ok, I'll tell her, See you tomorrow." *click* I hung up the phone and got up and walked over to the fridge. Pulling out a bag of hot dogs, I put one in the microwave and went back to the table. I picked up my mail and went through it. Two bills later, I found a yellow envelope. As I got back up to go get my hotdog, I opened it up. I took the hotdog out, put it in a bun, put some ketchup on it and went upstairs. Putting the hotdog on my night stand, I took out Mina's latter and started to read it while eating my hotdog. "Dear Samuel. I can't believe that Serena got kidnaped! Make sure you bring her back safely ok? Wow!, I can't believe that there are some people who want to hurt you! You be carful ok? If anything were to happen to you...I don't know what I would do. Things are going good over here with my grandparents. My grandma is teaching me how to do all that hard math stuff, so I should have it down soon. I don't know when I will be able to come back yet. But I promise if you ever need me...I will come back for you, even if my mom says no. You mean everything to me Samuel...I don't think I could live with myself if I wasn't there to protect you. Be careful and stay safe. Love Mina." As I took the last bite out of my hotdog, I thought to myself how things are getting more dangerous with everybody I knew. And now Mina, She would go against her own Mother for my life. Mina...Somehow I was going to have to tell her about Lita sooner or later. I just don't know how she would handle it... Putting the latter back on my stand, I took off my glasses and my necklace and turned out the light. It was only seven, but I had to think to myself for a little while. Closing my eyes, I thought to myself how I might get a knife in my chest tomorrow night. I had to make sure that I plan out everything 100% so I don't give Mina any pain in her heart...so for the next few hours, I just laid in my bed thinking of a game plain for tomorrow night... Saturday October 25 1977 9:40 A.M. Waking up to rain drops on my window, I got up and yawned. Rubbing my eyes, I put on my glasses and went downstairs. Pulling out a box of captain crunch and getting some milk, I put them both on the table and turned on the T.V. As the morning news was running, I poured me a bowl and started to eat while I thought to myself how I was going to tell Amara and Trista about tonight. As I put my blow away, I had still not thought of a way to tell them. "Maybe after a shower I will have a way." I said walking up to the bathroom. Grabbing a suit out of my closet and walking into the bathroom, I turned on the water. As I waited for the tub to fill up, I remembered Mina's latter. Walking over to the night stand, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. I sat down on my bed and put the paper on the stand and started to write back to Mina... "Dear Mina. I know that you are worried for my safety, but don't worry, I have some new friends that will be with me. I am glad that you are doing better with your schoolwork. I guess I don't have to teach you now huh? Lol. And don't worry, I will bring back Serena. I got a latter from the men that took Serena and Darien yesterday and they say that they will give back Serena and Darien in exchange for 50,000$. I just hope I will be able to get enough money in time... Take care and I will wait for your next latter. Love Sammy." As I got done writing, I got up and went back onto the bathroom and turned off the water. As I got in, I started to think again on how I was going to tell everybody about that vison I saw. Maybe I was thinking to hard about all of this. I don't know. But I do know is that I will not die tonight. That much I do know. After about 15 minutes in the tub, I got out and dried off and got dress. Walking downstairs with Mina's later, I sealed it up and put it in the mailbox. Walking back inside, I looked up at the clock as saw it was only 10:30. I still had 7 hours till I hand to go to the police sation. Just then, the doorbell ranged. *ding, dong* "I'm coming!" I said walking to the door. Opening the door, my heart almost stopped when I saw who was standing in front of me. "Hi Samuel." A tall brunette said smiling at me. "Lita!?, what are you doing here?" I said shocked. "...May I come in?" Lita said looking a little said. "Ya, sure." I said moving out of the way letting her walk in. As I closed the door, Lita walked around the room looking around. "So this is your home huh?" Lita said siting on the couch. "Ya, for a little while anyway." I said closing the door and taking a seat next to her. "It's nice." Lita said looking at me. "Thanks, so what brings you here?" Lita looked down at the floor rubbing the back of the left hand. "Samuel...I haven't been honest with you..." Lita said as she started to get chocked up. "What do you mean?" I said with a little sadness in my voice. Lita didn't say anything for a few seconds. *Lita stands up* "Samuel...do you trust me?" Lita said looking at me with her green eyes. I looked at her in her eyes and put my hand on her shoulder. "...With my life..." I said smiling. Lita then hugs me as she started to cry. "Lita?..." I said a little surprised. "Oh Samuel...sniff, I just knew you would help me."  
"What did you mean?" I said looking at her. Lita puts her hands behind her back and looks up at me smiling with tears in her eyes. "We all have secrets Samuel...the ones that we keep to are selves...and the one that are kept from us...we can't choose the secrets we get in life, only what we do with them...and sometimes...that can cause genocide and can mess up everything that are forefathers built...isn't that right...Auditore?" Lita said walking closer to me. "Lita...what are you talking about?" I said really dumbfounded by what she said. "I'm going to show you Samuel..." Lita said leaning on my chest. I started to blush as Lita put her cheek on mine. "Trust me Samuel..." Lita said in my ear as she put her left hand on my arm. "Ok...Lita." I said with a clam tone. As I said that, I felt a sharp pain coming from my back "hughu..." As my body went numb, Lita caught me in her arms and held me tight. "Just take deeps breaths Samuel." Lita looking me in my eyes. As I started to black out, Lita smiles at me and picks me up and starts to walk to the front door. As I blacked out thinking to myself who Lita really was... Waking up in a bed, I slowly got up and grabbed my head. It felt like my head was on fire. I was a little dizzy but I could walk. I started to look around to see where I was. I was in a small room about 5 by 8 feet. I saw a door on the left wall of the room and started to walk to it. I opened it up and started to look around to see where I was. Walking down a hallway, I came to another door. Opening it, I saw a huge hanger area. I think I was in a old warehouse of some sort. "Lita!?" I yelled to see if she was here...nothing...I started to walk to the stairs to the first floor, but then I got there, I was greeted to a guy standing in my way. I backed up in surprise. He stood about 5 feet 11 inches and had silver hair and it was in a long ponytail. He was wearing a silver suit. I walked backwards from the stairs so I could watch him. He followed me up the stairs not looking away from my gaze. Getting back about 15 feet, I turned around to see another guy standing by the door I came out of. I started to get worried. They both looked harmless, but waking up to a place like this and not knowing who these people are, I had to keep my guard up. The other man was the same height but his hair was brown and he was wearing a brown suit. I kept switching my eye site between the two men as they joined up in the middle of the room. "Who are you?" I said a little worried. They both just looked at me...like they were trying to tell if I was really the person they were looking for. "So your Samuel Ownby..." A voice said coming from above me. I looked up to see someone standing on top of the stairs that goes to the 3rd floor. "It's about time that you woke up, I thought Lita put to much kick into you when she brought you here." The man said coming down the stairs. As he got to the bottom, my heart started to race when I saw he's face. "Y-your..." Was all I could say as I started to back up slowly. He walked over and stood with the other two as he looked at me with a smile. "It's been a long time...Samuel." He said as he started to walk towards me. "I didn't think you would remember me." He said as the other two walk behind me and stood about three feet apart making a triangle shape. My heart rate was well over 120 by this point. I kept looking around me to make sure they weren't going to try something. "What's wrong Samuel?...feeling a little tired because of your heart rate?" He said looking at me. *my eyes bulge and I look at him* "Ok, what's going on and where the hell am I?!"  
"What?, you don't know?, not surprising...but don't you feel it?" He said looking around the warehouse. "Think Samuel...You've been here before...A long time ago..." He said as I started to get light headed. "W-what?..." I said holding my head with my left hand as the room started to spin. "I know you have a lot of questions Samuel, and with time you will have them...but...I need to know if it's really you..." He said as he motioned for the other two to go to the back room and get something. My guard was still up as the two went to the back door. "We will see if you really are his son..." He said as he started to walk back up the stairs to the 3rd floor. As he got to the top of the stairs, I looked back at the door and saw the two men walking back from the room with a certain someone with them. My heart started to clam when I saw who was with them. "...Lita..."


End file.
